Affections
by prestige-beauty00
Summary: The edited version of my original Story Affections. Sesshomaru and Rin go through changes and find their love for each other...can the great Lord Sesshomaru admit to such an accusation? Chapter two is only what i have done of part two...happy reading!
1. Chapter 1

Character: Sesshomaru, Rin, Jaken –some may be a little OOC…but its okay!!! I added some of my own characters so I hope you enjoy it!!! Please review and comment for me!!! I really want to know what you think!!! This is my first fanfic…wish me luck!!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY PART OF INUYASHA…I wish I did though…

Part 1:

He walked into the clearing first, his hair starting to accumulate within the silent wind around him. He was growing angry, he thought he had sensed something here, but it seemed to have vanished or fled. He partly figured it was because the creature got hold of his youki scent and aura; but something inside said otherwise. Squinting his eyes further, something told him that even though he could no longer catch the scent of what was here; it wasn't nearly gone from that place. Smelling the wind once again, he caught it.

"Rin," he continued looking forward; she nodded. She knew what he wanted her to do at that point. She was nearly seventeen now; hair black as coal, and eyes as dark brown as the earth under their feet. She had definitely grown; her breasts three sizes bigger than the small mosquito bites she once had, and her body that of an athlete. She loved to run around playing a wrestling with Ah-Un and yet, she still loved her flowers. She could name any kind you placed in front of her. She even had strangely-to her-established a small speck of markings on her wrists. They were faint and the color of a sky blue, mid-night rose. Sesshomaru had seen them and had instinctly inspected them, but she could tell he was acting. He had known something and wasn't surprised at all by the new finding. Jaken, however, was dumbfounded. She swiftly went behind Ah-Un and waited for his signal to continue on into the clearing. He could still sense _it_ and he wasn't satisfied with the distance it was from his traveling companions. He grew sour and began to strategize. What would he say and how would he handle such a situation as this? "Farther from here-Jaken."

"Yes, my Lord." Jaken quickly took Ah-Un and Rin further back into the forest which they just came. He backed slowly and cautiously looked around for a safe place to sit back and observe. _Why do I always have to protect her? I used to be able to fight along side my Lord, I miss being beside him. Ah-Un can protect her just as well as I can. Oh, why does he favor her over ME!!! I have been his long time servant and yet he still insists I am to let this human mortal do as she pleases!!_ They both stalked backwards and finally found a safe place to observe. _What does he sense near here?_ Jaken watched his Lord. What was he to do now? He walked further out-instinct starting to kick in. He crouched low and then slowly rose as he finally caught another scent and recognized _who_ has been playing games. He decided that he would finally turn a new direction.

"Come on out, Pandora. I am done playing games with you." He looked towards the middle of the clearing where he sensed to be the strongest of her scent. She appeared instantly and still holding her box-as he might have figured. He hadn't seen or heard from her since he was nearly 100 years old. She often had her box open and she was becoming masterful in its many powers. Her hair was a darker shade of blue than he last remembered and her armor fit her much better as well. Her icy eyes pierced through him then and he quickly looked away. _Damn._ Sesshomaru had forgotten about those eyes of hers. They were striking and yet so astonishing with the power to soften even his great grandfather and her own father. He always found a reason to fight the urge to soften and show his inner thoughts. He hated her for it. Pandora smirked and thought a moment before confronting him fully.

"Well, well, Sesshomaru, you haven't changed one bit. Still trying to exceed your father's inferior strength and power?" She moved her body closer to him and was directly in front of him now. Her clothing of silk under her armor. The color of her clan-red and black. She knew him better than his mother he had once thought when he was younger because she knew what buttons would strum what nerves, and indeed, she had just struck one. He knew better, however, and learned that she only found out and remembered what would benefit her in the long run. "Look at me, Sesshomaru."

"Why? What have you come here for?" He hadn't asked for her to come see him. She always showed up when he least expected anyone to how themselves. Then again-she was never expected.

"Aw, but my Lord Sesshomaru, I merely came to see if the rumors were true. Besides, I figured since I haven't seen you in _centuries_, I would pay you a visit. Who is this girl they speak of you allow to follow you? Has she really been able to do what I have longed to for so long?"

"Pandora, why do you always have to stick your filthy nose where it doesn't belong? She is none of your business. Leave this place-my patience grows thin." He saw he had made her angry but she controlled her self and regained her happy composure. She put her hand on the lock of the box, and looked as if she would open it. _Don't open the box, Pandora. I will kill you and your petty creatures._ She even smirked before flicking her wrist and actually unlatching the lock. But, as he was ready to unsheathe his Tokajin, she vanished in an angry wind. When he felt and sensed her presence no longer, he called for Jaken.

"Yes, my Lord?" He looked slightly worried. Fidgeting somewhat.

"There is a village not too far from here. Go there and give fair warning to Naomi that I am coming by tomorrow."

"Yes," Jaken answered, happy to leave but really didn't want to go alone. He feared Pandora and feared Naomi. But he would rather go than stay. Lord Sesshomaru seemed agitated enough to kill even HIM.

"Rin, didn't you want to gather wood and bath in the stream?" He wanted to set up camp for lunch and the rest of the day for nightfall. "Be quick. I do not want to go searching for you tonight."

"Oh yes! I had forgotten my Lord! Come, Ah-Un. You shall have a bath as well. I will be back shortly Lord Sesshomaru!!" _Lord Sesshomaru. Why are you so excited? It was just another youki demon I am sure you could easily take. I wish you would talk to me as you used to. I miss our conversations, our time we spent alone without stupid Jaken there to mess it up. I wish you would at least acknowledge that I am a woman. I get so tired of you treating me as a child. I am a reasonable adult woman. I do not wish to leave or to disappoint you, but I do wish you would acknowledge this fact._ She slowly turned with Ah-Un following closely. He was to keep watch of her now that Jaken had left. He had this assignment many times before. Nothing was new-make sure nothing happens and that's all it really was. She could take care of herself now that she didn't need helped with her bathing as she did when she was younger. Ah-Un knew that she had grown into a woman. She was older and more mature now. Something they knew needed to be acknowledged by their Lord.

Sesshomaru sat against a tree on the edge of the clearing. _Why after what you did do you show up after all these centuries? I was forgetting you. I hardly recognized your scent. Why do you haunt me, is it a game? _He hadn't thought about it or sensed it until now, but someone was watching him. His eyes shot open and he put his hand on Tokajin, ready to use. He looked up and spotted Pandora.

"Did I wake you?"

"No. I do not sleep."

"I have missed you all these years, Lord Sesshomaru. Why have you not found me out before now?"

"Pandora, you disgust me and you are becoming very annoying. I have no patience left for you. You do not deserve to be found by anyone of my stature. You have played games all of your life. So, continue playing-away from me and my lands." He saw he had hurt her and he didn't care. She had hurt him before. Even though the lands they were in were her father's, he still didn't want her anywhere near him. He sensed someone coming into the clearing and jumped up only to see it was Rin. _Rin, go back._ She looked frightened and he could feel Pandora's aura grow. She jumped out from the tree beside Sesshomaru and looked up to him. Her purple eyes were glowing. She looked hurt and angry all at the same time and he found he couldn't look away from her. Why did he feel like her was betraying her again? She then asked a question that he knew was coming and had answered to himself many times before. He still wasn't prepared.

"So, she has taken the heart of Lord Sesshomaru. What has she done to deserve your love that I haven't done? What is she to you, Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Pandora, I told you that she is of none of your concern. Leave and I will spare you. I am tired of your incompetence and your games; why is it you fear losing things that you have lost so long ago?" He had finally looked away and was now starring at Rin. She looked so confused and frightened. He wanted to take her away from here so she would be safe and Jaken hadn't yet returned.

"Ah-Un, take Rin to Jaken. Do not return to me until I call for you." Ah-Un nodded and left with Rin. Now Sesshomaru could concentrate on Pandora. "Why do you play such games? Tell me why you are here."

"My Lord Sesshomaru…I have come on the asking of your mother and because of the curiousness I feel. It seems that there are many demons and humans working together to over throw your power over the Western Lands. Please come back…We need your help, besides it is your castle after all."

"Pandora, I will not come to help my own mother. She has the strength to fight off those inferior creatures…Besides, she can easily control a castle and its inhabitants-even your box has the power to conquer them."

"None of them want to serve you when you have a human concubine at your side!!! I didn't want to come for you but your mother insisted!!! I told her that you had fallen too low and she still insisted I come for you!!! Lord Sesshomaru! WHAT IS THIS MORTAL TO YOU THAT YOU LET HER CONTROL YOUR HEART? She has taken you from us and now you will not help your own kin? You're a traitor and I regret coming for your DEAD mother!" Sesshomaru had his hand on her neck and against the tree in a matter of seconds. Hoe dare she talk to him that way!!!

"Pandora you have finally ran my patience. I did not give that mortal my heart nor did I turn my back on any of my kin. Rin has nothing to do with anything or anyone. She is mine to will and do as I please. She amuses me and that is that. I did not come because I didn't feel my mother needed the help. I despise being told what to do and had I known earlier about her passing I would have quickly come to her aid. Why are you jealous of this mortal? You had your chances! You even had my _heart._ You betrayed me and so you no longer matter to me! PARISH!" He dug his claws into her throat and watched the life leave her. He stood there for a few more minutes before releasing her. He watched her spirit leave before calling Ah-Un back. He examined her box and saw that she was only _full _demon as she was alive because this box contained the _mind_ of her _soul_. He thought about giving it to Rin, but thought better. He would keep it with him until he saw fit to give it away.

"Rin,"

"Yes, my Lord?"

"What is it about you that makes everyone so uneasy?" Rin sensed that he was just wanting someone to hear him out and so she kept quiet. "Do I revolt you Rin? Do I frighten you and make you do things you wish not to do? Do you not wish to stay with me any longer?"

"Rin does not feel sick or frightened by you. I want to be with you. If I didn't I would have told you so. I want to stay with you until you wish me to no longer be in your presence. I love you, Lord Sesshomaru." She looked at him with such passion in her eyes that he couldn't help but feel drawn in by them. They held on like this until Rin finally looked away and blushed. He didn't know what to say. She wanted to stay with him? She _loves _him

"Rin, do as you please. We are going back to the castle after we visit an old friend tomorrow morning. Also, I have a surprise for you."

"A surprise? For me?"

"Sleep, no more questions."

"Yes, my Lord." She was so happy. He had finally talked to her about what was bugging him and now he seemed so relieved. She went to sleep quickly but woke up shortly after. She wasn't sure as to where she was. She looked around hazily and found that she was next to her Lord Sesshomaru. He had moved her there shortly after she had dozed off. His fuzzy tail was over her and it enveloped her in warmth. She loved it when he did this. _I must have been moving too much. He never does this unless I am moving too much or having a nightmare._

"Sleep Rin." He had noticed her stir, and she had awoken. She seemed not to know where she was or why, but she remembered and relaxed.

"Yes. Thank you my Lord." She quickly fell back to sleep after finding an even more comfortable spot within his fluffy tail. He looked down after awhile and then softly stroked her face. She seemed peaceful now. She was having so many nightmares lately. She hadn't had them so much since she had first started traveling with him. Sesshomaru felt sleep tugging at him but he refused it. The sun would rise in a few minutes. He got up and tended to Ah-Un and settled him for that day's journey. Jaken awoke before he had finished his task and asked to go and retrieve breakfast. "Go. But be quick we are leaving shortly."

"Yes, my Lord. Umm, Lord Sesshomaru?"

"What is it Jaken?"

"Why didn't you answer Pandora yesterday when she asked you about Rin?"

"Jaken, do you wish to join her?"

"N-NO MY LORD!! I was just wondering." Jaken ran quickly from camp in search for the breakfast meal. _I know you are angry with Pandora, but why is it you are so agitated with yesterday in general?_

"Lord Sesshomaru!"

"Yes Rin?" She didn't answer back though. He looked over his shoulder to find that she was having yet another nightmare. _Foolish humans. Always worrying about such petty things…I wonder what she is dreaming about._

"Lord Sesshomaru! Please!!! Please don't leave me here with them!! Please! I beg you My Lord! They have been cruel to me in so many ways!!! Look what they have done!! Why are you leaving me here with them after they have done this? I don't understand…My Lord I love you please don't leave me!!!" Sesshomaru had had enough. When she said they had done something to his Rin he grew angry and wanted to save her even though it wasn't more than a dream.

"Rin, wake up." She didn't wake, she just kept sobbing in her sleep. Sesshomaru went to her and scooped her into his arms. He had just recently gotten used to using his newly re-grown arm. He liked it because he didn't stress his left arm so much. He looked at her and gently ran his knuckles against her skin. She calmed down and her sobs quieted but she was still murmuring for him not to leave her. "Rin, please wake up. I am here to protect you." Her eyes fluttered open and when she saw her Lord Sesshomaru holding her she lunged at him and hugged him tightly. He was shocked at first and thought to push her away but she realized he had tensed up and pulled away, embarrassed at what she had just done. He hadn't forgotten about her growing up and becoming a woman. In fact, he enjoyed her more now that she was one. She was tan and her new kimonos were made to fit her every curve. She starred at him and wondered when he would let her down but said nothing. She was enjoying being held by her Lord. He continued starring at her in a mask of blank thoughts but inside he was worried. She had never done that before. It scared him that he had enjoyed that so much. He wanted to put her down but couldn't bring himself to do it. "Rin."

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Are you alright now?"

"Yes my Lord. I am fine, thank you."

"What did you dream about?"

"Oh! Ummm…Well nothing BIG really just um…well nothing I guess," she lied but failed. She half-smiled at him in the attempt and realizing she failed frowned and thought of how to put it.

"Hn."

"Well, you had left me in a village with this family so that you could go on a journey. You were gone for three months and I worried you wouldn't return…" She stopped lost in thought of the dream. He felt her tense up.

"And?" He hated it when she wouldn't tell everything. She would say some of what had happened but then stop and think that he would figure it out from there. It was always different but still a similar central idea to them all.

"And the man in this family had a son and he and his son beat me because I was yours and they raped me many times. When you came back though…"

"Rin." She had stopped again with a disgusted look on her face at the memory of it all. It was like she felt and actually went through every detail she was remembering.

"Sorry. You didn't seem to care that they had hurt me badly and you were going to leave me again. I cried and cried for you to stay but every time I cried out to you, you got further and further away. You told me you didn't want me in your company anymore because I wasn't yours to keep any longer because of what had happened. I wanted to kill myself at those words but I knew you would be angry. So, I stayed there with the family at your command. The brutality continued and you never returned my Lord!!!"

"…" He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He wanted to kill the family in her dream because of the fear they had instilled into her mind. _What do I say to her? How do I comfort her? She has to be questioning my want of her to have such a dream…when did she start to question it?_ "Rin, I will not ever leave you if you wish me not to."

"Never?" She looked as if not assured. She had thought he would eventually leave her because she was older and a Human. He still had to go and assume his nobilities at the castle like his father and his father's father before him.

"No, never." He starred at her as she began to blush. He could feel her body heat growing in his arms. She had questioned it. He grew angry and put her down again. Jaken had returned and had began getting breakfast ready. Rin ate happily and Jaken as well. They left and started for Naomi's home in the village beyond the forests. _Why do I feel this way?_

"Ah, Lord Sesshomaru! What brings you to my home?" Naomi was Pandora's elder sister and was much more beautiful than Pandora could ever hope to be. Her long, French braided, pink hair was half way in a bun and her eyes a piercing green. She was slender and muscular under her elegant white and red kimono. Her fingers still in their shape of a ball to read into what was happening around her. He could see her in his mind but she wasn't into view yet. They still had a few hundred yards to go before reaching the end of the forest, let alone the end of the village to her home. He could hear her and knew he didn't have to say a thing. He could talk to her through his minds eye and still keep his thoughts to himself. All he had to do was say her name before he said anything.

"Naomi, I have need of you."

"Of course. But first, what of my sister Pandora? She never came home."

"Naomi, she's pushed her limits of my patience and she had insulted me as well. She brought her death unto herself."

"I see. And the box? Have you the box she carried? She really was useless without it. She couldn't become a full demon unless she put her soul's mind in that box. I am glad though. She was indeed a disgrace to my family. Half-breeds are tiresome with there arrogance and inferior powers."

"Naomi, I did bring the box. Indeed, you are correct. My brother is of no exception either."

"Ha-ha. Oh, and I am _inviting_ your human ward and your servant Jaken in as well. I did some cleaning. They should live." Naomi chuckles at this. She hadn't done any real cleaning…just made sure there wasn't any intoxicating aura to kill them…nothing truly harmful.

"Naomi, very well." He continued walking and felt someone grab his arm and squeeze. He looked down slightly to see Rin looking up at him. She looked confused. "What is it Rin?"

"My Lord, am I going to like this surprise?" She had noticed that they were going into a village. _Damn. I had forgotten._

"I should hope so Rin."

"…"

"Do not fear. I am not leaving you here."

"Yes, my Lord." She let go of him and dropped back to Ah-Un. Her eyes were so catching. When they reached the end of the village they entered a rather huge hut. It was dark brown wood compared to the other wood used on the other huts and there was demonic aura around it. Sesshomaru stopped in front of the door curtain and said something soft and lulling. The curtain opened enough to let Lord Sesshomaru in and then it closed again. He came out fifteen minutes later and the aura dissipated. He then nodded for Jaken and Rin to go inside.

_What is this place?_ Rin wasn't sure she wanted to go in but Sesshomaru said her name once more and she went inside. She was shocked at what she was seeing. _How can this be? I haven't been here in years how can I be here now?!? Where is Lord Sesshomaru? He said he wouldn't leave me!!!_ She began to cry until she realized how she recognized the forest around her. She had been here once before when she was younger and first traveling with Lord Sesshomaru. How could her Lord lie to her like that? Wasn't she a concern to him anymore? Her vision was clouded from crying and her kimono was starting to ruin. She noticed that as she cried the weather changed and started to rain and the harder she cried the harder it rained. Finally, she decided that crying alone wasn't going to help so she got up and straightened up to go and find her Lord. _I have to know if you care about me just as much as I care for you my Lord Sesshomaru._

"Lord Sesshomaru!! Where are you?" Jaken wondered were his master could have gotten to so quickly. _He's always leaving me behind. At least I am not babysitting that silly mortal _girl, _Rin. Lord Sesshomaru sure has taken a liking to the girl. I would never tell him that for fear of my life but he should know himself that he has fallen, right?_

"JAKEN!!!" Rin had at least found Jaken. The silly little toad wasn't really what she had hoped to find but at least she found some part close to Sesshomaru.

"RIN! Where have you been! I have been looking everywhere for you and Lord Sesshomaru! I was so worried something had happened to our Lord and yourself!"

"Oh Jaken! Have you seen Lord Sesshomaru? I came in through that curtain and I ended up here. What is this place?"

Clears throat before continuing "Well, we have entered the house and realm of Naomi. She is very good at entering and toying with creatures minds. She could have killed you when you entered her home but she didn't. We have to quickly arrive to her castle within this hut before nightfall or else we could very well die."

"But Master Jaken, where is Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Stop asking so many questions Rin. We will see Lord Sesshomaru when we get to Naomi's hut."

"Ok." She wasn't even sure Jaken knew the way to Naomi's castle. She looked around and could have swore that they were going in circles.

"What is this game you wish to play with them? If something happens and they cannot get here before dark, they are subject to death."

"Do not worry Lord Sesshomaru. They will be fine. Your young _ward_ will not be harmed before nightfall-if she makes it here. I will allow you to go to her fifteen minutes before the first star appears. You are cunning enough to reach her and your little imp during that time aren't you?"

"Do not play these games with me. You would regret it."

Laughs evilly and begins to accelerate her words "My Lord, do not push your luck with me. I will not hesitate to put you in a world of your own."

"Don't tempt me." Sesshomaru growled and became both agitated and worried. _If they end up going farther away from here instead of coming closer…I might not get there in time to save Rin or Jaken. Rin…Please stay strong…like I have raised you to be…_

"Master Jaken, do you think we will be there soon? I am getting tired and hungry."

"Rin, we will get there when we get there!"

"But Master Jaken, you said that if we were out here after dark that we are certain to die. Do you even know where you are going?"

"I know where I am going!! I came here last night remember??"

"Oh yes. I remember. That's when Pandora appeared and challenged Lord Sesshomaru. He killed her without a glance of mercy!! He was so stunning Master Jaken! But you weren't there to see him!" Rin stuck her tongue out at the little toad and relished in his squirming anger. She loved picking on him just as much as she cared for him. Though sometimes he could be quite cruel when getting back at her.

"RIN, I DON'T UNDERSTAND WHY LORD SESSHOMARU KEEPS YOU AROUND!! YOU ARE SO ANNOYING AND YOU ARE VERY DISRESPECTFUL TO YOUR ELDERS!!! YOU KNOW HE ONLY KEEPS YOU AROUND FOR HIS AMUSEMENT!!???!!! I'LL BET YOU NEVER KNEW THAT DID YOU??!"

Rin took in what her 'best friend' had just said. _Did he really feel this way? Am I really just something else that amuses my Lord? Does Jaken really hate me _that_ much?_ Rin's eyes began to water heavily and her eyes grew so big that they were bigger than her own head. _How could the both of you lie to me like this?_ She began to sob and she starred with hatred towards the imp. "If you both really feel that way then I will leave. Don't bother helping me to the door, I will find it myself." She gritted her teeth together, turned on her heal and headed in the direction they had just come.

"Rin, where do you think you are going? You can't just leave like that! Lord Sesshomaru won't be happy with you if you leave without him knowing or without his permission! Rin!!! Come ba-"

"Jaken!" She didn't know what else to do. She just yelled at him. She again, turned, and ran off.

Jaken was speechless. _She's never talked to me like that before!!! Just wait until I tell Lord Sesshomaru!!!_ He watched her leave and shortly dreamt of her being punished later. _Ha-ha, she will pay for what she has done and she will finally have respect to me and even more for my Lord. Stupid girl, I warned her._

Sesshomaru was infuriated. Rin would never make it on her own if she didn't make it out of here or to Naomi's inner hut before her darkness fell. Jaken was going the wrong way and he thought that he should probably just leave him there but he decided against it considering he had shown to be quite useful in the past.

"Lord Sesshomaru. You may have your fifteen minutes now. Be swift my Lord. For not even you can save them after they are exposed to my night."

"They had better live Naomi…or it is your head." He swiftly left the inner hut and headed straight for Jaken. When he found him he ignored the usual rantings and rushed him to the inner hut to be in Naomi's care until he returned… "Do not think that your outburst will go unpunished. If Rin dies, you will die."

_Rin. _He was starting to panic on the inside and it was slowly starting to show on his face. He had forgotten to check the orb again before he left to find Rin. He only had five minutes left now and he was in desperate need to find her now in order to return before nightfall. "Rin!" Where could she have gotten to? She had been heading towards the hut but was still just a little off. She couldn't have gotten far, right? He started to think that maybe a forest demon living in Naomi's virtual forest had killed her and devoured every trace. He couldn't even catch her _scent_.

_There!!!_ He spotted her kimono. Only a brief second of it but it was still her kimono. "Rin. Stop, now." He went around the boulder and spotted her. She stopped instantly. He thought he could catch the faint scent of tears and blood. _Jaken why do you have to be such an imbecile?_ "Rin."

sniffle "Yes, my Lord?"

"Look at me." He could tell she had definitely been crying as she turned around to face him. He didn't like it. He felt sick all of a sudden and he never wanted to see her like that again. He then remembered their time limit. "Rin, we have to get to Naomi's or else we will both parish when night falls. Do you understand what I am telling you?"

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru. I understand." She really didn't want to follow him or see him ever again because of what she had recently found out, but she did anyways. She figured they should at least part on good terms.

On the way back to Naomi's Sesshomaru had carried Rin and neither talked all the while. He could feel the hurt from her stare and see the hurt throughout her shaking body even though he didn't have to look at her. He still didn't understand why she smelt of her own blood. It wasn't her cycle yet. She had finished just ten days ago. No way it could be that. She had to be hurt somewhere on her body. When they arrived night had just taken up the virtual world around them. They made it just in the nick of time. "Rin, meet Naomi."

"Hello darling. You look..?.. Stunning for your age.?.?." She didn't know what to say to the human woman set before her. She was beautiful and she could definitely tell she belonged to Lord Sesshomaru. She had gotten her beauty from him after practically growing up with him and she definitely carried his scent. No wonder he loved her…she was simply breath taking.

"Thank you Lady Naomi. You are so kind, you are very beautiful yourself." She looked at Naomi and Sesshomaru both to see that it was acceptable to say such things and then looked to the floor again. Her kimono was starting to irritate her wound. She had fallen and been gouged with a sharp rock on the right side of her hip. She had readjusted her kimono and put extra cloth she had with her on her wound so she could hide it from Sesshomaru if he ended catching up with her. She hated seeing him worried. She looked back up at him to see what he wanted her to do next. She always wanted him to be happy with her and never angry or disappointed.

"Rin, we are going to eat and then I will talk with Naomi alone about your surprise. Then we are leaving."

"Yes, my Lord. Uh…"

"Yes, Rin?"

"Oh, it's nothing…Just a little tired I guess…I will be fine after we have lunch. I promise." She gave a smile to her Lord and then looked back at the floor. She knew he could tell she was half-lying but he let it go. He would talk to her later she was sure. That's when she would tell him she was leaving.

"Fine. Naomi."

"This way dear. Oh and Lord Sesshomaru? I have a surprise dish just for you! Jaken has already eaten. He's in the other room napping. Just in case you wanted to talk with him privately?" She gave him a ri-smile and he knew what she was getting at. He would tend to Jaken later. He was too busy wondering about Rin and his surprise dish. He was hoping it was her special but concerning that he hadn't had his ultimate favorite dish in years, he wanted it the most.

Maybe, it was snake gut soup with raw meat. Oh, or maybe it was her dish she prepares every time he came; rabbit foot and deer skin stew. Mmmm…just thinking about it was making his mouth water with a terrorizing greed to tear through meat and savor its hearty tastes. Then, his mind suddenly shifted. What was this blood he could smell in the air around him? He knew it was Rin's blood but he didn't know where it was coming from. He silently and hiddenly hoped that she was fine. He really wanted to find out then what was happening but he wanted blood and the feeling of juicy meat sliding down his throat as well.

Naomi nodded to a servant who opened a screen to a separate room of the castle and within in held the finely thought out dinner for her travelers. _I cannot believe he hasn't figured it out yet. It was obvious to me without reading her mind that she had hurt herself…besides, her side is slightly bulged…Hahaha, Lord Sesshomaru, so you can ignore things that are much too obvious._ She opened her eyes to see them both looking at her. _What?!?_ "Please, sit…" She motioned each to their seats, and then sat herself at the head of the table.

_They are toying with me I know it…_ Sesshomaru didn't know what to do besides just act as if nothing was wrong or going on at all. He pulled the sac-cloth from his plate and lo-and-behold, his _most_ favorite dish-raw rabbit hide with snake gut stew…_indulging._ He dug in but kept his dignity. He wanted to devour it in one bite but he knew he had to have manners in the presence of others…besides; he didn't want to scare Rin away. _Rin…always on my mind._ He slowed but it didn't look it to the eyes of his onlookers.

"Naomi, we will talk now. I need to know what I am to do and what my options are."

"Of course, My Lord Sesshomaru, we can go into the other room…right through there." She pointed towards another screen leading to yet another room.

"Rin."

"Yes, my Lord?"

"You are to stay here." He said this with unusual command. It was as if he thought she was going to run away again.

"Yes, of course, Lord Sesshomaru." She looked back down and continued eating in silence. She had long since left eating as if she was a wild animal. Lord Sesshomaru had her go through some kind of Youki etiquette training of sorts when she arrived at his castles for the first time. She learned a lot and stayed attentive and kept it in her mind at all times. She had always wanted to impress her Lord, but it seemed that if she had he either didn't notice or he didn't show it. He showed some feelings to her, like when he was angry(all of the time), and when he was sad or confused about something he would only show those feelings to her. She wished he would show others though, like passion and love, pain and suffering, loneliness and happiness. Those were the ones she wanted to see and experience with him. She felt a pain in her side twinge and she winced. _Damn. I cannot wince again, he isn't happy right now that I tried to leave, what will he do when he finds out that I have hidden this bad of a wound from him this long? The only reason I am still moving is because I have these cloths around me. Damn. Why do I have to be so stupid?_

"Rin."

"Ah…Yes, my Lord?"

"What is wrong?"

"Oh, um…nothing serious. I think I just pulled a muscle in my leg or something."

"Hn." _Liar. Don't lie to me Rin. I know you are bleeding, I can smell it and it is strong. It must be painful and it must be deep to have such a strong scent. Tell me the truth. Can't you see I care about you and your well-being?_ "Rin, I will go now if you are sure your fine."

"Yes."

"Don't lie to me again."

"Uh…blinks…yes, of course, my Lord." _Damn. HE KNEW! Well, duh he always knows._ "I am sorry my Lord." He leaves the room with Naomi's smirk to follow.

"Silly girl, so naïve to his powers. Tsk, tsk, tsk." Naomi follows Sesshomaru's lead and Rin is left alone with her dinner. She took another bite and found it hard to eat. She had suddenly felt light headed. _I cannot show weakness._ She put the chopsticks down and took a drink. She felt better with drinking than she did with eating. So, until Lord Sesshomaru came back in she continued to nurse on the drink that had been set in front of her…

"My Lord Sesshomaru, what is it you want to know? Is it my sister's box? Or perhaps, you are too affixed with that Human?"

"Naomi, that girl is of importance to me with this box. You said that your sister was only half demon and only became full demon because she left her soul's mind within the box itself. What does that mean?"

"Ah, well, my father wanted her to be treated as normal as I was and in order to accomplish this, he had a box crafted for her to keep the human part of her soul locked inside. Without her human part she was full demon and so therefore no one would know unless my family told them. Everyone half demon have both a human and demon mind within their own soul. It never comes out because the mind of the soul contains the human part. For someone like Rin or my sister to take hold of this box is crucial. Only creatures as they are can control my father's box."

"I see. What would happen if I gave the box to Rin? What are the pros and cons?"

"Well, as I see it my sister went through a one week transformation. Now you can have Rin be any full demon but you have to inject a demon's _venom_ into her pulse at her wrist. Not something like a mate mark but a cut that injects part of the demons powers into her. She will not have the power to be as great or as low as the demon you choose but she will be able to protect herself if she is in trouble. However, she will still be human on the outside. She might produce markings she might look the same, no one can be sure. Remember this. You cannot forget to show her how to open and close the box. She has to know in order to maintain herself. She is only to mate with the same type demon that she becomes. No one else, or she will die and her soul forever lost within the box. Do not tell anyone else of this boxes power and of Rin's new found identity. It will destroy everything. These pieces of information are valuable and crucial. Do not ignore my words here, My Lord, like you have ignored Rin's wounds. She will die if you do not go to her now and help her to heal on your own. I will always be able to talk with you through your mind. Just say my name."

"Thank you Naomi. I want to return home because of my mother dying, but I want Rin to learn in private."

"My Lord Sesshomaru, your mother is not at the castle any longer. She was brought here by my servants. She will be fine. She just needed time to rest away from battle. Besides, she called upon me just as your father once did to put up another barrier. All is well, my Lord."

"Hn."

"You wanted your mother dead, my Lord?"

"No. I wanted my inheritance that was promised to me. I am not to have it unless I take full control of the Western provinces and mate, or she dies. My father left it to her with those instructions."

"HAHAHA. My, my, my. Lord Sesshomaru, you will have your inheritance as soon as you mate and I see that you have thought about it. It is still fresh in your mind. I can taste it. Tell me, what is that Human to you, Lord Sesshomaru?"

"I do not have to answer your question, Naomi. She is mine. That is all. Just another mere servant to look after. _My_ ward." He growled out the last _my_ and it surprised Naomi that he was being just as protective and selfish about her as he had been with Pandora many, many years ago.

"Very well. Please stay as long as you will _need_. Afterwards, please, leave and do as you see fit to do-preferable before you are killed or you die. You know where I will be if you need me while you stay. My servants will attend you. Do not go out at night-not that _you_ needed reminded." She stared at him a minute. He looked so angry. "Don't look so grim." Then, she just vanished. _Stupid tricks. I would have been better off reading a scroll._ Sesshomaru hated mind games and low tricks. He figured that his prey and _friends_ would be better off just saying 'I'm sorry, but I will tell you nothing to help you.' Then, he would be getting somewhere. He walked back into the room where his dinner lay. He first saw Rin, then his mother. _Damn it._ He noticed they were both pale. He figured his mother would be after battling for so long with much needed rest, but Rin was too pale. Almost like someone had just sucked all the color out of her body.

"Rin."

"I am so sorry, Lord Sess-." She couldn't stay strong anymore. She had been sitting so long with her wounds without wrapping and treating them properly, that she was losing too much. She needed help and before she could ask it, she was gone. She fainted and hit the floor hard.

"Sesshomaru. I smelt it even in my own chambers. Such an indulging smell. What has happened to her? Why have you not treated her?"

"Mother, if I needed you to tell me the obvious I would have asked for it. I don't know what happened nor what is wrong with her. She has lied to me and tried to leave. Will you leave us?"

"I will, but remember me. I need to speak with you. It is _deadly_ important."

"Of course." She went off somewhere to the left. He waited for her footsteps to leave his hearing before acting as he had wanted to. He rushed to her and picked her up gently and rested her onto his legs and hugged her tightly. He let go after a second and looked her over thoroughly. _There!_ Sesshomaru looked to her right hip and saw the bulge. He ripped a line from her feet up to the side of her stomach. When he did he saw the trail of blood that had left the wrap. _Too much blood!_ He was becoming angry again and feared she was going to leave him for good. He quickly called for a servant to bring hot water, rags, wraps, needle and thread. He would clean it and have the servant stitch it shut. Then _he_ would wrap it because he didn't want anyone touching her otherwise.

He looked at the wound intently as he cleaned it almost too gently. _Why would you hide something like THIS from me? _He kept his grim and emotionless mask on the outside but inside he wanted to kill her and yet hold her in his arms at the same time. He didn't want her to leave him. Ever. He pressed hard on the sides of the gash reaching from her outer right thigh to the very top of her hip. It showed her bone and he knew she was in serious trouble. After the servant stitched it to his satisfactory, he cleaned it again. He asked for some fire to help with sealing the wound further and then wrapped it tight enough to conceal it and not irritate it when he had another kimono put on her.

He took her with him to his chambers in Naomi's castle. Sesshomaru decided he was going to keep her with him because he was the only one who could take care of her to his satisfactory. _What? The servants here are very much capable of taking care of her. All I have to do is give the command. _He put Rin down onto the bed and took the outer layer of her ripped kimono off and replaced it with another he had brought in by the same servant who stitched her up. He laid down next to her and stared at the canopy colors. The dark blue clashed beautifully with the velvet red. They made the room seem more seductive to come in to sleep and relax. He dozed off and hit a sleep he hadn't had in what seemed years.

Rin woke up and couldn't see anything. It was all dark-she panicked. She got up so fast that the pain from the wound came at her in a flood. She started to sob and she collapsed back onto the bed. "Why can't I see anything!" She cried as she noticed that someone was next to her. Again, she panicked. "AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!! LORD SESSHOMARU!!"

"Rin, stop screaming."

"WHY! You're aren't supposed to be in a bed with me! Lord Sesshomaru will kill you if he finds out!"

"Rin, stop. I will explain everything to you; just please stop moving and talking."

"How do you even know my name? I don't know you; I cant even see who you are!"

"Rin, I am Lord Sesshomaru. Relax."

"Oh," She relaxed partly. "Sorry. I cannot see you. Sorry for screaming Lord Sesshomaru." She was so embarrassed, yet, he was so warm.

'You are fine, relax." She was reluctant to relax right away but since she felt him tense, she made an effort to at least relax a little. Why was he acting like this? He never acted so loving or caring towards her like this ever; unless you count when he resurrected her from the dead with Tensaiga and when he brought her back from the Hell Hound. Other than that he never gave any indication that he felt anything for her. Then, she thought, she had to be dying because those were the only times before he showed such feelings. She tensed again instead of relaxing.

"Rin, relax. There is nothing to be scared of, or to worry about. You are here with me. Safe. Relax." He said the last with force and edginess in his voice. He wanted her to at least try because her being so tense was making him tense. Why couldn't she see? What was wrong with her eyes? _Too much blood loss. She's lost so much blood she lost vision. She will get it back, she just has to relax. _She felt him tense up again and she immediately tried to relax but he had startled her and she jumped. She caught her side and cried out in pain. He quickly turned to the other side and picked up a hot pad and put it on the wound to soothe any pain she had. The pain subsided after a while but he never removed it for fear the pain would come back.

"Lord Sesshomaru."

"What is it Rin?"

"Am I dying? Is that why you are caring for me and not a servant? Because if I am dying please leave me. I do not want you here while I die. I hate seeing you in pain, my Lord."

"Rin, you are not dying. You fainted from blood loss. You are fine, with rest and much healing you will be just fine. I really wanted to keep and eye on you. I was sleeping until you started screaming."

"Oh, I am so sorry Lord Sesshomaru!! Please, I didn't mean it!" There was silence again for a few moments and then he remembered something.

"Why were you running?"

"What?"

"You were trying to leave. Why were you running?"

"Oh, umm…I thought that since you all felt that you didn't like me that you wouldn't care if I left you and fend myself. So, I ran. I came to a slippery marsh and fell while climbing around it. When I fell, I landed on a sharp rock and cut myself deeply. I wrapped myself as best as I could. Lord Sesshomaru, I am so sorry!!! Please forgive me my Lord!"

"Rin, what did he tell you?"

"Jaken?"

"Rin."

"Right. He said, 'RIN! I DON'T UNDERSTAND WHY LORD SESSHOMARU KEEPS YOU AROUND!! YOU ARE SO ANNOYING AND YOU ARE VERY DISRESPECTFUL TO YOUR ELDERS!!! YOU KNOW HE ONLY KEEPS YOU AROUND FOR HIS AMUSEMENT!!???!!! I'LL BET YOU NEVER KNEW THAT DID YOU??!' So, I ran off because I believed him. Oh, Lord Sesshomaru! You don't really think that do you? You would have told me wouldn't you?

"Rin." He hesitated and it gave her the impression that Jaken had been right. He immediately regretted saying her name.

"I see. You care for me because it is some kind of duty, right? I am a _human_, so you cannot love me or care for me. Is that the answer to my question, Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Rin," She had believed every word to come out of Jaken's mouth. He only had said her name and by not answering directly she assumed he never cared at all. It struck him odd that he cared about what she was thinking. He didn't care for _humans_. He would as soon wipe every one of them from the face of this earth if he could. They were filthy, smelly, disobedient, disrespectful creatures and thought only to protect _themselves_ and to care for _themselves_. It was disgusting. Rin was different though. Rin never did like traveling through the villages and she never complained when they visited his mother or any other powerful demon. She didn't even flinch when Sesshomaru killed anything-besides flowers or animals. She was a perfect creature for _him_. _Wait, what am I thinking? She is Human. Not demon. I cannot love a Human. It is disgraceful and uncouth._ "Rin, I have always cared for you. Yes, it is true that I loath Humans and half-demons alike, but you have never seemed to be either for me. You have surpassed them all. I have a cold heart, yes, but whenever I see you hurt emotionally or physically, my heart breaks. I could never leave you if I tried. You are always on my mind. Being in love with someone, has always been at the bottom of my list of things to conquer, but to love a Human or half-demon is a disgrace that I cannot help but hate my own self for feeling because of you. I have fallen for you-a Human. Do you not see how much I care you? I love you and fear you. Why are you running from me? Do you not return the feelings back to me? Do I disgust you as your kind disgusts me?" He looked at her with an expectation of an answer. She couldn't say or do anything other than stare into his eyes searching for something. She couldn't believe it. He had said something along the lines of what she thought he would never say. He loved her and it was evident now. She blushed and looked away, but her head was brought back around. She looked into her master's eyes and not to her surprise there _seemed_ to be nothing there. But she saw it plain as day. He held compassion in those eyes-all for her. "Rin, the surprise I have for you; It is your choice to accept it. I will not make you take it or tell you that you should throw it away. It is all your choice."

"But, my Lord, you never told me what it was." He helped her to sit up in the bed and then got up himself to revel what it was. He had only his pants on and he still was breath taking. His abs a sturdy eight pack of pure muscle and demonic steal. His biceps huge and yet not a disgusting huge. He placed a box onto the bed between the both of them. She recognized the box as the one Pandora had. She drew back scared it would pop open and kill her.

"Rin, it is okay. I promise." There it was. The 'I promise'. The one he never said unless it was serious and true all at the same time. This also meant that he really wanted her to have it. She thought about it for a second wondering why he wanted her to have it so badly. What secrets did it hold that he was insistent on her being the owner? She guessed she would find out sooner or later so she reached her hand out to trace the edges of the box only to have it be covered by Sesshomaru's. She drew back slightly and he flinched away. He didn't think she would have done that. He felt stupid now and his anger was growing. She was taking forever to think it through.

"Ok, I will take it but only if you promise to never leave me in return." There, now she had him trapped. He couldn't ever leave her now even if he wanted to. If he wanted her to really have this box then he would agree.

"Done, now close your eyes and concentrate on- anything." She did as she was told and she then heard the box open. She tensed and he sensed it. "Rin, relax. Nothing is going to hurt you." She relaxed, to a margin, but kept her guard up. She heard it start to open again. She then felt a tug at her spirit. She started to panic inside but then she somehow relaxed and didn't find worry in what was happening. She felt freer and she felt more power fill up inside of her. She felt everything around her in an all new level and yet she didn't feel she was quite finished somehow. She still had her eyes closed and she was still feeling a tug at her spirit. She then heard the box close and snap locked. "Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Rin, give me your right hand." She stretched out her right hand towards his voice and Sesshomaru took her hand and flipped it over so that her palm was facing his face. He then bit at her pulse, infusing his venom into her system. He felt an erg to suck at the blood but decided against it. He almost felt gluttonous towards Rin at times, but he always found a way to leave those thoughts out of his mind. Rin's quid pro quo was almost mimicking to his earlier pleadings. He hadn't ever forsaken her as Jaken stated the day before. But he had thought the scent of her rancid, _Human_, blood was almost gone. It smelled almost like his. Her vivacious personality clashed with his somnolent one and he loved it. She completed him in so many ways; it was almost captivating to have her step into the room. He remembered when the priest tried to abduct her from him long ago when she first started traveling with him. He was not stagnant to rescue her. In fact, if he remembered correctly, he almost killed the man, his henchmen running around him trying to cast a spell worth calling him to a motionless state, all just so the priest could get away with _his_ Rin. He then extracted his fangs from her and looked at what the damage was. He was surprised that it was so clean. He had expected some type of mess to have to clean up, but there was none. He looked up at her and saw her eyes only. Terrified was what came to his mind first. He slowly licked at the wound he had just given her while still keeping contact with his eyes on hers. She still looked terrified and then she suddenly looked exhausted. She collapsed towards him as he caught her. She looked up at him lazily.

"Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Yes, Rin?"

"What just happened to me?"

"I made you temporarily demon; but it would only last if I made you as of my own self. You are now part of the Inu-youki clan. You are a dog demon just like me. Your powers aren't like mine but you have them enough to protect yourself. I cannot always be there or here to protect you and I want to make sure that you are protected in the best way possible."

"Lord Sesshomaru, you…you wanted to protect me even if it meant sacrificing some of _your own_ powers? But, why? I was only a Human."

"Yes, I know this, but it's because I…I love you." There. He had said it. The thing that had been bugging him for what seemed an eternity; it was out in the open for her to see and ponder. He had came to the conclusion a while ago when she turned fifteen. He remembered that he tried staying away from her in order to not feel it. But as he stayed away, he found that it only made him love her even more. What would she say? Will she accept him? Yes. She had to accept him or else he would have been a fool. No one made him a fool, not the great Sesshomaru. He surpassed his own father in power, strength and great wealth within these lands he held in his grasp. His father was weak and didn't even try to cover it. He'd just parade around acting like no one could stand up to him or defeat him-yet he died at the hands of a Human. _My father, such a weak Inu-youki. Never can anyone fall for such a disgraceful creature. Yet I have brought my own self to that level…well, at least I do not have to worry about that any longer. Rin is an Inu-Youki now. I am allowed to love her. Till death do us part._ Now, he knew he sounded conceded to everyone else at times, but he wanted the authority. He loved being the authority and he loved being feared.

"Lord Sesshomaru loves _me?_" She didn't know what else to say. She was thinking out loud more than asking a direct question. Her Lord had just admitted that he loved her and for her to deny him or not to say anything to comfort him was a form he would take as being foolish. She had seen what he was when he thought he was being foolish. Destruction always follows. "Lord Sesshomaru, you do not know how long I have waited for you to say those words to me. I always just satisfied myself with hearing it in my dreams but-you love me. I am so happy My Lord!!" She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him until he nudged her away.

"Rin. We cannot tell anyone about this."

"Of course, My Lord."

"You need to heal. I will let you know when you can start learning of your new powers and how to use your box."

"Yes, My Lord."

He woke up holding something tightly and possessively. He looked down to see Rin nuzzled deep and almost comfortably within his arms and tail. _I must have fallen asleep._ They had spent the rest of the night together. Just laying there thinking and Rin mostly talking or sleeping silently in and out. He was only going to stay there until she was deep in sleep but he must have let himself go. _Oh well._ She stirred under him and he instinctly made his arms tighter. She looked up at him dazedly. "Where do you think you are going?" She wasn't going anywhere yet. He was too comfortable.

"Aren't you leaving today My Lord? Do you not have things to do?" She looked at him like she had caught him. Yes, he was going back to the castle today, and he wanted to make sure everything was okay here while he was gone, but he wanted to stay like this a little longer.

"Yes. But I feel so at ease. I think I will be sleeping in today." He looked back down at her and she smiled at him and then rolled her eyes as she once again found her comfortable spot and dozed back off. He waited for her to be completely asleep before slowly and cautiously taking himself away from her. He did have things to do today. Too much to do that he couldn't sleep in as he wanted. Jaken would be coming and going between the two places while he was out, yes, but he still wanted things to be going smoothly before he left. He finally was out and up and watched her become comfortable in his absence and then left his chambers in search of Naomi and Jaken.

_I have to speak with my mother._ He had forgotten to speak with her last night and probably would have left without a word to her had he not seen her servant pass by him bowing as he passed cautiously. All of the servants that had ever served under his family acted like this. Always acting like they would be slaughtered at any given moment. So annoying and distracting. He asked the servant to take him to his mother immediately. He was taken to the far end of the 'castle' to a place most beautiful. He stared at the paintings and at the scenery. They were all identical to his mother's castle surroundings. She was so funny to him because she always had this way with Naomi that he knew they trusted each other. He wanted someone to trust and put _his_ life in the hands of when he was in trouble. He looked up at the door that said SAMA on it in elegant, bold characters. _Mother you are definitely an Inuyouki…_ he rapped on the door three times before he heard his mother inside command her servant to open the screen and for him to enter. He did and found she hadn't left her bed yet.

"You really must be badly injured to be in bed this long mother." He walked to a seat at the end of her bed and sat down lazily. He was still only in his pants, but what did he care? No one would say anything to him if he wanted to stay like this all day long.

"Oh Good Morning, Sesshomaru! I thought maybe you were another of my servants. They have been attending me all morning I am getting sick of seeing them. No, I just don't want to be a noble today. Ha-ha. How is Rin doing my dear?"

"She is well. You will be quite surprised to see her when she fully recovers…but you must tell no one what you know is different-if you catch it."

"Oh Sesshomaru, dear, I could smell her from here. I know she has changed much and I know why you did it. I was wondering if you would ever figure it out though…Ha-ha…looks like you did. Did you two have fun last night?" She gave an evil smirk and wiggled her body at the comment. She was having fun bating him into a conversation. He had known she would catch it sooner or later but he didn't think she would have been so keen as to notice right away without even seeing Rin. His mother scared him sometimes; but he never let on.

"Mother, what has been happening at my castle in the Western provinces?"

"Oh, you mean your Father's castle? Well…the Humans and the inferior demons and youki _think_ that you are in love with a _Human…_ So they thought that maybe a little uproar would change your mind? But, when they figured out that you weren't at your castle and gone on _business_, they attacked the castle directly in order to overthrow you. None of them know Rin's name, but they know she is _Human_. Well, not anymore she isn't but what they don't know will not get them killed." She laughed at herself and she then lifted her finger to point at a servant. He came and she asked for a sweet. He nodded and left the room.

"So what happened that you were hurt and almost killed?"

"Well, I was protecting the castle and I was shot at from all angles. I was charged at the same time and so I couldn't take both at once unless I destroyed your castle. I knew you would have been angry with your poor, little mother so I took the shooting arrows and disabled the chargers. All is well though. I had contacted Naomi and asked her to teleport me here if I was injured. Since I disappeared, Pandora thought I was dead. I guess stupidity finally killed her aye?" Again she eyed her son to see if she had bated him into telling some gossip for once in his life. Nothing. She grew a pout on her face and finally reached for a sweet that had been placed in front of her.

"Yes, I see, stupidity did in fact kill her. I killed her with my own hands actually, mother. You would have loved to have been there." He smiled at himself and lifted his right arm to show his claws. She laughed a little at her son.

"Yes, well, at least she cant torture you anymore with her inferior scent and power. Now you can openly LOVE Rin…Am I right?" She gave him a look of everyone knew but you and his blood began to boil. _ Why does my mother always turn a good conversation between the two of us into a bad one? It's like she thrives on my anger about the whole Rin situation._

"Mother I-"

"Lord Sesshomaru!!!!"

_Rin._ He darted out of his mother's chambers before she could protest it; though she turned to laughing hysterically when she realized he was leaving to tend to Rin. He always thought it to be awkward that his mother liked Rin above all other Humans as well as anyone else who knew her. No one he knew other than his brother _Inuyasha_ had ever loved, cared or ever liked a Human near them. It was strange what Rin could do with a demon present. It had always been as if she was part Demon herself all along.

"LORD SESSHOAMRU!!!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. Rin didn't know what was happening to her or why what just happened, happened. She looked towards the sliding door as it slide open with a loud 'THUD', and saw her Lord enter the room. She started to cry. She was so emotional when she didn't know what was happening because she thought that she might be disappointing Lord Sesshomaru. She looked on his face and she saw for the hundredth time a small sliver of relief on his face. "Lord Sesshomaru!?! What is happening to me!?!?"

He couldn't help it…he laughed. "Rin, you are fine."

"No I am not!!! Look at me!!! I have claws and streaks in my hair!!!"

"You are fine, Rin. Look in the mirror over there. You are beautiful." She got up out of bed and ran to the mirror. She did. He hadn't lied-she was remarkable looking. Just like her Lord's mother was astonishing. Of course, his mother's beauty was unbeatable; Rin thought she looked almost as astonishing. She then noticed she had faint markings beginning to appear, still invisible if someone wasn't paying close, close attention. She looked over to Lord Sesshomaru reclining on her bed now. He was so beautiful himself, but she knew better than that. His human appearance was only a cover up for his fierce dog-demon form, as was his mother's. Was she to become like them?

"Lord Sesshomaru?" She looked worried.

"What is it Rin?" He was staring her down with his amber eyes daring her to move.

"What is happening?" She continued to look worried.

"Rin, come here." She came closer to him and he motioned for her to sit next to him. She did so and was surprised when he came even closer to her. Her jet black hair now had blue and white streaks running through her hair in a delicate pattern of beauty. Her fangs were small but he knew that they would become slightly bigger within the week. Her fingers and hands had turned to hands of clawed fingers. The claws with a hint of purple permanent polish. _My colors._ He couldn't help but feel proud of her and of himself most definitely. He had helped to create the perfect Inuyouki for him to love and cherish forever. _Should I kiss you, My Rin? Will you refuse me if I tell you what I have done?_

"Lord Sesshomaru, please tell me what is happening to me? I would like to know my Lord."

He hesitated for a minute but brought himself out of thought and told her what she had wanted to hear. He also reminded her about not telling anyone she was previously Human. "If anyone questions you, kill them or tell them to confront myself personally. They have no business knowing you personally Rin."

"Yes, my Lord. When will you be leaving?" She didn't want him to leave, but he had a duty to tend to at his castle.

"What?"

"You are leaving tonight, before Naomi's darkness sets in, right? That's why you have your armor on ready to go. Are you going back to the castle to settle things?"

"Yes, Rin, I am leaving tonight. You are to stay here and learn what you can from Jaken, Naomi, and my Mother. Do you understand what I am telling you, Rin?"

"Yes, of course, my Lord." She looked down to her feet. She didn't want him to leave just yet. She wanted to spend more time with him. He was finally opening up to her and he had said he loved her. She wanted to stay with him, but she knew she would only be in the way with being in her current condition. She was about to get up and leave to get ready for the day when she felt her chin being turned and pulled to her right. She slowly lifted her eyes to see her Lord's amber ones before he closed them and kissed her gently on the lips. She was shocked at first but then she relaxed and kissed him back before he pulled away.

"I will dine with you for lunch before I leave. I have further things to discuss with you before returning."

"Of course, Lord Sesshomaru." She was dazed and her eyes pleaded that he didn't leave her now more than before but he rose and left the room to return to his mother's chambers. _Oh my gosh! Did he just kiss me or am I imagining things now, too?_ She quickly called for a chamber maid and asked for someone to assist her in preparing for the day. She was lead to a hot spring where she bathed leisurely until her fingers almost wrinkled. She noticed though that the creatures where more edgy around her now than they were the other day. They had stalked her then but now they kept good distance from her as she walked to and from the springs. She put on a blue and white kimono with red flower prints and tied her hair up with clear sticks. She then went into Naomi's garden and asked if she could have a flower for her hair. She picked Sesshomaru's favorite white one, a lily, and put it in her hair. She perfumed herself and then she was off to find Jaken and meet everyone in the dining hall. She was so excited she was now able to please her Lord even more. She had noticed that the markings on her wrists and face were becoming more evident but she had also developed some on her hips and thighs as well as her ankles. She was becoming a completely different creature and she loved every minute of it.

"My Lord, I was wondering if I was allowed permission to accompany you on your journey back to the castle. I would like to help you retrieve your kingdom. Uh…M-my Lord." He hadn't been paying attention to Jaken's pleadings, just trying to think of how to get things back to normal-or at least back to a 'normal' normal.

"Jaken. You are to stay here and see to it that Rin is comfortable the WHOLE time I am gone. Understood?"

"OH! Of Course, My Lord. But I wanted to leave with you Lord Sesshomaru!"

"Jaken."

"OH please do not get angry with me Lord Sesshomaru. It is just that I will miss you while you are away my Lord."

"Eat Jaken."

"Yes, of course." _Oh man! I have to stay here and guard and guide Rin when I could be helping Lord Sesshomaru!! Stupid girl! I hate being the babysitter! OH!!!_ He hadn't noticed that everyone had stopped eating to look towards the entrance of the room. He turned and looked himself and saw what he thought was an angel. Rin was standing there waiting for Lord Sesshomaru's approval to be seated with everyone else to eat. He hadn't said anything but just stared. She was becoming antsy under his stare and he then nodded for her to sit. His eyes following her every move to her seat. She was so graceful with her movements; unlike the childish ones she used to have when she was younger-now even more elegant that she had slightly rounder hips. He couldn't stand it any longer; he looked away and didn't even try to look back for fear of lust leaking out of his eyes.

_Have I done something wrong? He looked away and he hasn't looked to me since! What did I do-make him angry? Please look at me, my Lord. I am sorry if I have displeased you!!_ She didn't touch anything. She just sat there silently. She looked to everyone. Jaken was eating happily, occasionally looking up at her to see if she had touched any of her food since he had last looked. Lord Sesshomaru's mother kept looking at her in concern and admiration. She knew his mother didn't think Rin did anything wrong. But Lord Sesshomaru never once looked to her or anyone else. She felt awful, but didn't know what to do to excuse herself from her Lord.

"Rin, dear?"

"Yes?"

"Would you like to help me back to my room? I would like your company."

"Yes, of course." Rin looked at her Lord's mother with thankfulness in her eyes. She loved his mother. She was always so kind to her. Rin waited for his mother to finish off her meal and then helped her up and to her room. All the while, Lord Sesshomaru never once looked her way.

Once they were in his mother's chambers, she breathed again. She was on the verge of crying. She had tried so hard to try and please her Lord at lunch today, that all she did was make him look away instead.

"Rin, my dear, you didn't make him angry. Don't cry, you made him want to stay here with you is all. He couldn't look at you because he wanted to keep his mind made up on leaving. Do not stress my dear you look ravishing."

"Thank you so much. My Lady, what is it that I must learn from each of you in order to achieve control of my powers and the box?"

"Well, actually, you will learn for fight physically from me. I am quite sure Jaken and Naomi have their own little things to teach you other than what they are told to teach you from Sesshomaru. All I know is that I am to teach you to fight and use your head. It will be fun I promise."

"Oh. Yes, of course. Thank you My Lady."

"All is well my dear. Now, get back to your chambers and wait there patiently for him to come and bid you good-bye. I am almost positive he _has_ to see you before he leaves. Ha-ha; at least, I believe so, since he couldn't even look towards you at lunch today!" She giggled some more and Rin started to smile. "He is definitely in love with you my dear. That's it; keep smiling. That's your most intriguing attribute. Oh, and don't show so much emotion. It throws both male and female of all statures."

"Thank you. Please sleep well tonight, My Lady."

"Yes, and do not forget to meet Naomi tomorrow morning for her schoolings. If you have any questions about your transformations, please come and ask me my dear. Good evening."

"Yes, I will My Lady. Thank you so much for all you have done for me. Good evening." She left his mother's chambers and went quickly to hers. She was relieved that Sesshomaru wasn't angry with her. Now she could go about things in peace for the rest of her stay.

_Rin. What are you doing to ME?!_ Sesshomaru went to Naomi's chambers and asked to speak with her. She appeared when her servants left the room.

"What can I help you with my Lord Sesshomaru?" She looked bored and agitated. He must have interrupted something entertaining.

"I need you to teach and educate Rin in the magic of this box-this I am sure you have already found. You said she was to have the box in order to keep her transformations and self alive, correct?"

"Yes, I did. But, why me? Why not you. You know almost everything about my father's box. Are you leaving me to care for her Lord Sesshomaru?"

"I have to. I do not want her out of here while she is still transforming. I will keep in touch with you as I am gone, however, please teach her."

"Why not my Father then?"

"Isn't he the one that seems to be intrigued with his own daughters? Why would I leave him with _my_ Rin?"

" Fine. I will do my best. She will be taught everything. It is her choice to learn it. When will you be returning?"

"One week from tomorrow. That should leave Rin with two days extra after her transformation is complete."

"Two days. Alright. I will agree to this. I see you are finally putting trust in me. I am relieved."

"Why? If my own mother trusts you with her life, I figure I should trust you with my life and of the lives of both traveling companions. Keep her safe and comfortable while I am absent."

"Of course. She seems sad today. What has happened?"

"I told her I was leaving this morning and well..." He trailed off. She didn't need to know details. He wasn't going to give them either.

"You leave often. How has it changed for her to be so upset?"

"I want the best for her."

"Well, then I will definitely do my _best_. Good bye, Lord Sesshomaru. Be safe yourself and I will see you a week from tomorrow."

"Farewell, Naomi." He turned and left the room, heading for Jaken's chambers. He needed Jaken to know his part more than the other two. He was the one he was worried about ruining everything he had just worked for.

"Jaken." He called for the little imp as he walked into his chambers.

"What is it my Lord?"

"You are to teach Rin the ways of the Court. I know she knows most of them but, I want her to present herself and convince everyone that she is in fact and always has been an Inuyouki. Do you understand what I am asking Jaken?"

"MY LORD!!! I THOUGHT YOU WOULD NEVER ASK!" Jaken was so pleased and excited that he had finally asked him to teach Rin a thing or too about the Inuyouki court and lifestyle. Now she couldn't back talk him when he was teaching her. He was indeed going to enjoy this. She was finally going to _have_ to listen to his story telling.

"Jaken, I will be back a week from tomorrow. Do not fail me."

"Yes, my Lord. Of course. I will not fail you!!! Leave everything to me my Lord. She will be so convincing that even your mother will believe it! Not that she is foolish my Lord, not at all. I am just saying that Rin will be most suitable-," Sesshomaru left before Jaken could finish.

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru left Jaken to his ramblings and scurrying to find all the things he needed to teach Rin about the Inuyouki. He didn't care how it was done, he just wanted it done.

He walked into the castle kitchen and grabbed one of the servants. "Bring a light lunch to the chambers belonging to Rin. She will be needing refreshment."

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru. I will have it brought in at once!" The servant bowed and scurried into the kitchen to prepare the little meal. Sesshomaru stretched and prepared himself to arrive at Rin's chambers with her lunch. He was sure she was sad because he had acted as if she was _displeasing_. But she hadn't been displeasing in the least bit. She had been gorgeous and graceful-perfectly. He wished he could have controlled himself better around her though. He felt like a fool. He started to think of the trip he was about to take when the servant returned with Rin's lunch. Sesshomaru nodded and walked to her chambers. He was about to knock on the door when the door opened. The servant coming out was startled and he bowed down low. He told the Lord that Rin was writing and entertaining herself with music. She wasn't expecting any visitors tonight.

"You will let me in. Tell her that her Lord has come to visit."

"Yes, at once my Lord." The servant ran back inside and told Rin of Sesshomaru coming in. She quickly shooed him away and readied herself for her last visit with Lord Sesshomaru. _I hope he really isn't angry with me! I would feel awful if he was and I welcomed him in as if nothing was wrong. Please God, he can't be angry with me! He's leaving tonight._ She walked into the main part of her chambers and saw him sitting on her bed with a lunch. She was shocked to see he had brought her anything at all. He looked her way and seemed awestruck with her figure. She had changed into a blue and black kimono with purple squiggles. His favorite colors, blue and purple, caught his eye at first but when he saw Rin's form inside of the elegant kimono, he again felt he was about to loose control. Rin looked away to blush a bright red. He was looking at her in lust and he had never looked that way _towards her_ before. She decided she had to go over there before he left so she went to get it over with. He watched her move and again found that he had to look away from her. She saw it and felt pride fill her. She didn't want her Lord to feel like a fool because he couldn't control himself-but it felt great that she was able to stir such a feeling from her Lord. It was beneath him to be foolish in any aspect. She stopped in the middle of the room and turned away.

"My Lord, if it pleases you; I can live without a goodbye."

"Rin, I cannot leave you."

"But my Lord, your castle needs your protection and guidance. Without you to go and diminish the revolt, your lordship of the Western Lands will be diminished. You must leave my Lord." She wasn't about to let him blow off his duties to his people and lands just because he felt gluttonous towards her.

"Rin. I was still going to leave…I want to bring you with me but you cannot come. It is too much for someone in your state."

"Lord Sesshomaru, I didn't want you to leave this morning, but now I know your castle needs you and you have to go. Protect what is _yours_ to protect. I wouldn't have wanted to come with you if you asked me to but I would have gone because you did ask. I love you, my Lord. I want what makes you happy." She didn't want him to leave really, and she did want to go with him, but she knew he had to go alone. This was what would test her abilities to please her Lord with her new body and powers. Besides, she had to learn how to convince everyone else that she had always been an _Inuyouki_. For that, she needed Jaken and Sesshomaru's mother. Naomi had her job too. To teach Rin all about her powers and everything there was about the box.

"I have my responsibilities to attend and I needed to see you before I left" Well, it was the truth and he would have said anything to see a smile on Rin's face right now. She was going to cry and he knew it was his fault. He had only yesterday given her the _surprise_, and now he wanted to witness all of her transformations into an Inuyouki. He was going to miss her, he knew it was inevitable, but he wasn't ever going to leave her without saying goodbye to her first. "Rin, _you _are _mine_ to protect. It is funny that I feel that way. My father once asked me if I had something to protect. I have gone all of this time believing that I never had anything to protect. I even declared that I protected nothing at one time. Now, however, I feel that I _need_ to protect you and my dignity as an Inuyouki Lord." _I now see why my Father needed to leave for Izyori; he had something to protect._

She couldn't help but smile, laugh and cry all at the same time. Rin was overjoyed that he had indeed fallen in love with her, out of all the other creatures in this world and the next; he had chosen to love her. She was now _acceptable_ for him to love and she could tell he wasn't going to be shy about it. "Lord Sesshomaru, you flatter me. Do not be so cruel. I have always loved and served you. Do not tease me about it now of all times, please." She looked at Lord Sesshomaru and he motioned for her to come and sit to the right of him. She did so without hesitation. "I will miss you dearly, my Lord. Please; do not leave tonight."

"Rin." He knew what she was asking. He would have to leave tomorrow if he spent anymore time here with Rin. "I will have to leave right now to make it in time before nightfall. I cannot leave tonight if you keep me here any longer." He rose up and started for the door to leave. Rin looked at his body. Something was different. He usually had everything including his armor on when he was leaving for a trip anywhere. But, this time he didn't. Lord Sesshomaru didn't have any of his armor on. Then, it clicked.

"You weren't planning on leaving tonight. You changed your mind after lunch today, didn't you? You have no armor on." She smirked as she looked into his eyes and saw that he was surprised at her observations. He smiled, indeed he'd taught her well. To observe and remember everything so as to not be tricked into something false.

"You are cleaver Rin. No, I had planned on leaving up until I came to your chamber doors. At the last second, I asked the servant to take my armor to my chambers for the night. I couldn't take leaving you after what happened yesterday. It wouldn't be right."

"But, my Lord, what are you going to tell everyone at breakfast tomorrow morning? They all think you have left! Besides, it's bad enough the people and demons on your lands are revolting because they think you love a Human. What are you to do my Lord?"

"Rin, do not worry about such things right now. We are no longer different. I can love you as I please. You are an Inuyouki and so am I. We are acceptable to society and the creatures on my land will no longer have a reason to revolt against me. In a way, I got rid of the Human traveling in my company." Rin flinched. He had said the word Human with so much disgust in his voice, it scared her. She started to feel guilty because she herself was a Human. _No. No, I am not a Human. I am an Inuyouki. Humans are not a part of me nor I of them. They are lowly creatures with no hearts. I should know from experience right?_

Sesshomaru saw she was fighting something. "What is it Rin?"

"Oh. Umm…well, I keep forgetting I am no longer Human but an Inuyouki. I guess I have to get used to it right?"

"Yes. Indeed you will need to remember that for future references, however, there is something I must tell you. Something you must never let anyone here know that you have been told. Come and eat."

"Uh huh. You will tell me though, right?" She gladly ate her small meal and hummed all the while with anticipation as to what the gossip could be. She hadn't eaten lunch earlier. She had stressed over something silly. "My Lord?"

"Yes, Rin?"

"What are you going to do until tomorrow morning?"

"Well, I will go to dinner tonight and then come back here with you. Do you object to this?"

"Do not jest! I think that would be delightful, Lord Sesshomaru." She smiled at this and felt like she was having an actual conversation with the great Lord Sesshomaru. They had never talked together with his absolute trust in saying everything on his mind. Rin thought it was amazing. He had also convinced her of his undying love. The great Lord Sesshomaru…he could love after all. "So, what is it you wanted to tell me?"

"Sesshomaru, tell me again why you are staying tonight?" Sesshomaru's mother couldn't understand why he had decided to stay on the account that he didn't feel he needed to go so soon and he could stay one more night. She was furious at first but them she thought about it and she couldn't remember the last time she had spent _this_ much _time_ with her _own_ son.

"Mother, I do not like repeating myself." He was growing angry. He was hoping they would accept it and then drop the subject but everyone just kept on asking. He hated repeating orders and he hated it even more when asked after stating he didn't like to repeat statements previously made. His blood was boiling. Sesshomaru rose from his spot and walked out of the dinning hall. _Why do they torture me like this? They know it angers me and yet they still do it? If it were anyone or thing else I wouldn't have hesitated to kill them already! Have I really grown soft?!?!?! No. I would never grow soft!_ He stormed out of the left wing of the castle into the courtyard where, even though it was dark out, this part didn't have the death threat as going outside the castle walls would. He found peace of mind here and after a couple of hours just star gazing, he finally went back inside to look for his Rin.

_What is this? Why can I not catch her scent?_ No matter where he went and no matter who he asked, Rin was no where. He thought he had caught her aura and scent fifteen minutes ago but that was only because she had been sitting there at dinner. He went everywhere and then he stood stagnant. "NAOMI!?!"

"Yes, my Lord?" He could see her in his mind and he saw the smirk on her face. He had been oblivious for an hour as to what was happening all because he had his mind wide open just to find Rin. "Why did you open your mind for everyone to read my Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Fix it Naomi."

"I cannot. You have to close your mind. You have been concentrating and worrying about not being able to find her that you let your guard down and now, I was able to finally play a little trick on you. Sad really, but I understand your worry. Her wound has healed nicely hasn't it?"

"There is a scar. It will not disappear but, I have no complaints over a mere scar."

"You must have seen it by now!! Your castle is going to ruins and you care nothing about it. You aren't _protecting_ what you had promised to protect. You used to have a heart and mind for conquest and now look at you; gone soft, just as your father."

"Naomi, back down or suffer the consequences of your actions."

"Come and get me."

"Fine, have it your way." He started for her. She was now in the mind-game she had planted for him. All he had to do was kill her virtual being and he would be able to leave this virtual world behind. He saw she had ducked under a small table and vanished. _No one just vanishes, not even figments of an imagination._ He knew he couldn't use his sense of smell here so he had to rely on instinct, sight, sound and taste of the air around him. _I hate games when I am the prey._ He was always dragged into these as a young youki and he had always ripped everything to shreds only to have a migraine lasting several weeks afterwards. He had learned from those and knew to be careful about what he destroyed here. "Naomi?"

"Yes?"

"Why do you find delight in toying with your prey?"

"Why do you?" She chuckled as he tried clawing at her and missed.

"It excites me. It makes me feel more powerful, even if only for the moment." He lunged at her again and nicked her cheek.

"Hn. Lord Sesshomaru, we were never really that much different from each other. What made you choose my sister instead of me so long ago?"

"The same reason I didn't choose either of you now. I hated her for her weaknesses and petty strengths. I always knew that she was a masked figure. You were the real thing and I have never liked a fake."

"So you chose me because I was strong, cunning, and more powerful than my sister? Yet, you loved her until that fateful afternoon."

"Well, I never liked her anyways."

"Oh, you're cruel. I wish she was alive just so that I could tell her that. I would have loved to see her face. Just like when you had found out what happened."

"Hn."

"Lord Sesshomaru, you had an evil, disappointed look on your face. I laughed until I found out what caused it. She was so angry that you were there to witness what she was doing. She even said that it wasn't as it seemed! Didn't you see it when she opened her box?"

"No. I left after she opened it. I saw the destruction it was causing. Pleasing but stupid…Never liked stupid creatures, especially a hanyou." He had almost caught her on that one but missed by a narrow second. _Damn. Still too slow!_

"You almost had me that time!! You're getting faster. Maybe you should quit talking to me so you can concentrate."

"I can do more things at once than you can! How dare you insult me?!"

"Suck it up. You haven't ever been able to catch me. I always had to surrender because I became bored! Of course, you always complained of a stupid headache. SO funny to watch you lose control and get angry over a game. Always the sore loser."

"Liar, I caught you once."

"WOW. Once, so what?"

"PARISH!" He had taken his Tokajin out to play out its lightning strike. It hit its target but also caused his head to feel as if it were to explode in any second.

"Ha-ha!!! Until next time my Lord!?!"

"We will see…" His head hurt so bad! _DAMN! WHY DID I DO THAT?!?!_ He found he was back in the courtyard and rose up to head for Rin's chambers. She had to be in there by now.

He rapped on the door three times before entering. He didn't see her anywhere. Where could she be at this hour? He scanned the room and found a small hump on the bed covered tightly. He walked over and peered to see what it was.

"Rin?" The 'thing' shook and shoved its head under the covers. "Rin, show me your face."

"I can't. I look like Pandora!!" She had better not look like Pandora! He flung the sheets to the floor. Low and behold-her body only covered where it really needed to be and pale white, though her transparent night kimono, just as Sesshomaru was. She had markings around her thighs and hips that were purple just as were the ones going from the bottom of her back to the top and down her arms until they faded into a sky blue, midnight rose color at her wrists and ankles. He saw a pale red marking on the side of her face and the colors in her hair had become more distinct even a hint of bright pink streaking though.

"Rin."

"My Lord, what do I look like to you?" She finally looked up at him and he did a full up and down check of her entire body. She was remarkable The faint, but distinct pale red markings on her cheeks clashed remarkably with the sky blue, midnight rose colored outline of a new moon on her forehead. He didn't say anything, just stared into her eyes. The color had sharpened some and it was intense with emotion. He looked away. He hated seeing emotion in her new eyes. It made them look stained. To Rin he seemed to be disgusted with her new features, even though it wasn't true, she didn't know it. He was actually quite happy with them, but emotion stains the eyes and it makes one uncomfortable with looking at them. "That is fine. No need to answer. I can tell by your actions. You can leave without saying good bye to me. I will see you when you return-maybe then I will be presentable enough to look at!" She turned around a stormed to her vanity-Sesshomaru on her heals.

"DO NOT SPEAK TO ME THAT WAY! I AM YOUR LORD AND YOU WILL OBEY AND RESPECT ME!" Her ramblings had enraged him. Boiling his Youki blood to the point of explosion. His eyes changing to a crimson red as he spoke and held her in place with his hands pressing her arms and body into the wall she stood against.

"You do not show any interest in my new transformation. Maybe you regret making me an Inuyouki?" She looked into his red eyes and saw that he wanted to plaster her face into the wall behind her for being so incompetent, but thought otherwise.

"YOU DO NOT INTIMIDATE ME, RIN! I AM THE ONE WHO CALLS MY OWN THOUGHTS AND WORDS-NOT YOU OR WHAT YOU THINK YOU CAN READ. YOU KNOW NOTHING. I DO NOT REGRET THINGS I DO OR DESIDE MUST BE DONE- IF THEY TURN OUT BADLY, I KILL AND DESTROY WHAT IS DISPLEASING TO ME. KEEP TALKING-YOU WILL BE THE NEXT BAD THING TO HAPPEN." How dare she talk to him like he had grown soft and obeyed her? She might be an equal in demon now, but she was never his equal in anything else. Yes he loved her, but she was to keep her obedience to him at all times. She had no rights to act as she was with him-none. He let go and stormed out of her chambers-headed for somewhere else. He made it half way to the gardens and turned around to go back to Rin's chambers. She wasn't getting away with disrespect-he wasn't soft a demon-ever.

Rin watched him storm from the room. She didn't know why she had just disobeyed her master. She didn't know what came over her. She still didn't want to let him see her face and what had happened. She thought she was hideous, she didn't know what was to happen next, she thought she might accidentally hurt someone. She didn't want that. She didn't know how to tell her Lord she was sorry but she was going to no matter what. He had to forgive her. She walked up to her vanity and combed her hair once more. It was softer now and much more manageable. It didn't seem to tangle so easily or knot up like it used to. It shone in the light just like Lord Sesshomaru's. She loved that part at least. There came a knock at her door and she rushed to open it. She saw it wasn't Lord Sesshomaru, but Jaken.

"Rin, what has happened?"

"I don't know Master Jaken! What am I to do? I am hideous!"

"Oh, Rin you don't look bad, you look ravishing!! I get to teach you all about the Inuyouki and how to convince even our Lord's mother that you have always been an Inuyouki!! Won't this be so much fun!?"

"Oh, yes, of course Master Jaken! I cannot wait to learn as much as possible about my new self and clan. It's like becoming one of Lord Sesshomaru's servants all over again!!!"

"Rin, what happened though?"

"What do you mean?"

"I was coming to say just this to you when I heard Lord Sesshomaru yelling and saw him leave you here. What happened?"

"Oh, I yelled at him and said what I thought he was thinking! He got angry with me because I didn't listen. Oh, Master Jaken what do I do!? How can I get him to forgive me?"

"OH NO! Rin, you didn't! Tell me you're lying!"

"No. I am not. I am so sorry Master Jaken! Please tell me what I should do!"

"You have to grovel! Plead for your forgiveness at his feet and ask to be spared!! You must act humble about it Rin or he will never forgive you!"

"Jaken." Lord Sesshomaru had heard talking and entered the room to see who it had been. He was very angry now that Jaken knew about it.

"Y-y-yes M-m-my L-l-l-lord?"

"Leave. Now."

"Of Course! So sorry, My Lord!" He darted out of the room and never once looked back. Sesshomaru shut the door and locked it behind him. He looked over at Rin's tear stained cheeks, but didn't give any sign that he felt bad or happy about it. He went over to the bed and sat down next to Rin. She tensed up and started the process to stop crying. He looked around the room and never directly at her. She felt so bad! What was she to do?

"Lord Sesshomaru, I am so sorry!!! I never meant to disobey you, I just wa-"

"Rin, stop talking." That was it. She really had angered him into not forgiving her at all. She felt horrible. She felt as if she was being ungrateful for everything he had done for her and it was all false. She was so happy and excited to get things from him and for him to do everything just for her safety and happiness. It all made her happy and above all else grateful to her Lord. She loved him with all of her being. Yet, she had acted this way and made him feel like a fool. _Please say something, Lord Sesshomaru!_

She looked at his feet while her head was down. Motionless…just as he was being. She wanted to ask again to be forgiven and she wanted to say sorry once again. _What is he thinking?_ She took a chance and looked up towards his face to see if she could hint anything in his demeanor-nothing. He was just looking forward without saying a word…silence. It was killing her. "Rin?"

"Yes, My Lord?"

"If you want my forgiveness-earn it." She looked up again and he was staring at her. This time however, his eyes were once again a crimson red. She broke and ran out of the room to Naomi's chambers. She could hear him calling for her but she kept running-running for her life. She heard a loud, growling howl coming from a distance behind her. She knew he was coming for her. It was only a matter of time before he would catch up. She felt she was betraying him again but she couldn't help it, he told her she had to earn it. The only way to do that; play by his game playing rules. She saw Naomi's chamber door and she started to run harder-only to find herself colliding with a hard surface-Lord Sesshomaru. He had finally caught up. _Please…_ She looked back towards the door and willed it to open. Anything to happen for Naomi to come and answer her questions before she died. She turned around-too slow.

Rin looked back up at Lord Sesshomaru. She could see he had transformed on an instant because his eyes were still a crimson red and his face still slightly deformed.

He then let out a terrifying growl that made her shiver uncontrollably, "Rin, why did you run? Are you so naïve that you didn't think I would become angry? Or, did you just assume I wouldn't care because I have become too _soft._" He said this last with such disgust she thought that maybe he was going to slice her right then and there. He stared her down and she willed herself not to cry. Rin's eyes watered but nothing left her eyes; she wouldn't dare show her tears now. As she continued to stare up at him she found strength from somewhere within. She then stood a little bolder and stared intensely back at him without emotion. Straining not to show that she was more curious than anything else. When she did this she found that it infuriated him even more and then when she acted as if she was going to back away and turn to leave he would settle. _Interesting._ She got right into his face a kissed him. It was just a small kiss on the lips and it wasn't anything big to worry about. She felt him relax to an extreme margin. _Very Interesting._ She let go of their kiss and stepped back. Again just staring at him. No emotion being let out. Just blankness. His face said it all. He hadn't expected her to do anything. He hadn't expected her to show-nothing. When she did this, he couldn't read her as he once could-her power was to be un-expecting. She smiled-she even let out a small quiet giggle. "Why did you come to Naomi?"

"M-my L-l-lord, I…I…I…"

"SPIT IT OUT, NOW!!"

"My Lord, please, I just wanted Naomi to answer my questions, and I couldn't stand the silence between us any longer-she was the one I felt would help me with the game…" Well, it was the truth and it wasn't pleasing him anymore than it would have if she would have told him a lie.

"Silence? If I choose to have silence you should show ME respect enough to be silent and stay in that silence unless I say otherwise! Why are you being so incompetent?" He didn't get it. No at all, why was she being so rebellious?? It was, however, doing her good with his attentions…she couldn't possibly believe that she was good enough now to be in his rank of priorities and respect. Then, he thought again. Now that she was an Inuyouki, she was to act as if she was Inuyouki in public, she wasn't to act this way with him at _any_ time, no matter in public or privacy-although, he could make exceptions every now and then. She saw his face become the normal, and she breathed out a sigh of relief. She knew however that they would probably talk again later, but she wanted answers and he knew that now. He would let her visit Naomi, wouldn't he? "Go…but come back to me…I have to talk with you one last time."

"Yes, my Lord. I really am sorry, I understand. I cannot help it though my Lord. It is something I haven't ever experienced."

He thought a moment, they nodded. They would talk later. She bowed and then started off towards Naomi's chamber door, but he stopped her with his extended right arm, pulling her back close to him. She stared back at him as she was cradled in both of his arms-real close-and saw something there in his eyes. Something she hadn't noticed until then. She saw love in his eyes before he leaned in for yet another kiss. She didn't know how to react to this one. She returned it but didn't know why he did it. Yeah she saw the love there but wasn't he angry with her? She stared back up at Lord Sesshomaru; he was only centimeters from her face. She leaned her body in further towards him without moving her head. She wanted another kiss. They were so delightful, coming from Lord Sesshomaru.

_Is this a move for more?_ Should he take it to another level or keep it at the same? Will she reject him? _No, I will not go any further until the RIGHT time._ She could tell he was thinking about something. What of, she didn't know but she knew he had to be thinking about them and what she had just done. He leaned in and kissed her gently again, releasing her after a few seconds.

"Rin, I want you to be with me forever. I want you to be my life mate-my soul mate." She looked up at him again;

"And so I shall become everything you want me to be. I love you and I want to be with you as well." Then Rin pulled away to go to Naomi. She still wanted her to tell her what was happening.

He watched her go to Naomi's chambers and then he went to finish his preparations for his journey home.

"Naomi? Where are you, my Lady?" She scanned all over the room and didn't see her anywhere. Where else could she be at this time?? Surely, there were no visitors…she didn't remember seeing any today-then again she hadn't left her room all day today either. "Naomi?" She tried again to call for her but heard no sounds at all. Then, she felt something strange…like she could sense where things were in the room with her eyes shut…she concentrated on movement coming behind her. It was slow and stalking, as if waiting for something…but what? She turned around and opened her eyes, only to find Naomi standing there with a satisfied look on her face.

"Well, you've learned to somewhat use your sixth sense. How have you been darling?"

"I have some questions my Lady."

"Well, spill them out. No one likes a girl who won't spill. Now, come, come spit it out." Naomi looked at Rin with eyes filled with hopeful gossip.

"Well, I have been acting strange lately. What should I do? Lord Sesshomaru says that I am being incompetent. Please, tell me what I need to know. I do not know how to ask for what I am missing-I do not understand it myself; let alone ask for it." She looked at Naomi with pleading eyes. She searched for any sign that Naomi was really going to help her out. It looked as if there was no hope of finding out when Naomi signaled for Rin to follow her.

"Rin, I have some things I need to teach you while Lord Sesshomaru is away. However, I do see it necessary that you know these vital things first. You are going through changes of course but it is almost ten times what used to happen to you once a month. You become agitated easily and you cry a lot right? Well, it is to be expected. You are changing and you aren't used to them. You are used to everyone associating with the Human Rin, correct? Well, no matter. You are an Inuyouki now, and so you have it in your _blood_ to act as one. Besides, the Inuyouki have respect for Lord Sesshomaru. They have learned to respect those they have to and those they want to. You just have to learn to keep your mouth shut when it needs to be and only answer the question that was asked. Do you understand me so far?"

"Yes." She was starting to see now. It was all clear to grab and hold on to.

"As for your looks, darling you look like a ruby!!! You are devastatingly lavishing!! You mustn't down yourself as you do. Be confident about you body. It is the best attribute any female youki has. Use it to your advantage-but wait until I tell you how, ok? Anyways, look at your changes this way-you are only going through this until you learn about it. Until you learn, just act as you would normally. It shouldn't be too hard to keep those inklings to disrespect down should it? Oh, and please-keep those emotions in check. Do not show them-your emotions-they tend to stain your dark, brown eyes. Stained eyes are a peeve that agitates your Lord."

"No, of course not; and yes I see. Thank you, my Lady. I shall keep that in mind. If I should need you again?"

"You can always call upon me dear…just use your head." She said this with a smile that was accompanied with her finger tapping her own head and then vanished back to where ever it was she had been before. She was so elegant and knowledgeable. Rin was envious of it but knew that with time she would be just as graceful and elegant as any lady demon. She left the chambers and headed towards her own. Listening with her ears and not seeing with her eyes as she walked through the corridors. She listened carefully to the sounds reverberating off the walls and floors to _see_ with her minds eye what was going on around her. She was starting to use senses she didn't normally use as a Human and was actually starting to enjoy it. She could hear conversations that were happening on the other end of the castle if she strained herself, but she would have rather listen to her chamber area floors to see where everyone was and who it was. She sensed someone stalking behind her, again. Almost like they were just watching her to see what she was up to and what she would do with this new presence. She started to walk slower and found the figure become slower accordingly. She then made her way to her chambers and slowly closed the door to be sure to catch if it moved into the room as well. Rin finished closing the door and stalked to her mirror where she picked up her brush and softened her 'new' hair. She then felt the figure move closer to her, as if they were going to say or do something but then decided against it and stopped-stagnate. She turned towards the figure, her eyes still closed, and she made her way to the figure. She could sense the pulse rise and then control itself to lower again as she stopped to stand directly in front of it. She listened for other movement, like the hands or upper body, maybe even the knees, but there was none. She made a move towards the left of the object and moved right past it, sensing the rise of the pulse and the aura around it. It seemed so familiar to her-yet she couldn't place where she knew it from. She then moved towards her bed and laid down on her side-back facing the presence. She waited for the figure to move or to acknowledge its presence in anyway, but it only moved closer to her. She felt the pulse rise again and the aura grow stronger. She felt the presence move closer; in fact, it came up right behind her and bent down to nuzzle its nose on her neck. Rin, being surprised, turned slowly and opened her eyes to see…

Lord Sesshomaru. He was just standing there looking at her. It would have seemed to her that he was just testing what she had developed in her transformations. "Rin."

"Yes, my Lord?" She stared at him with an intenseness he had never seen before. She had the cold stare she could give people without even trying, but her eyes held love and compassion in them that intermingled with this new coldness. He couldn't have asked for better eyes.

"Why didn't you say anything if you sensed my presence?"

"Because I didn't know that the strong aura belonged to you. I could tell you were you when I had my original senses but now; I have to get used to the aura." She laughed a little at herself.

"Hn." He left it at that and didn't think to ask anything else. Obviously she did need to learn some things, but at least now she knew his presence. What would he do now that he was leaving? He wanted to stay but he knew that he had to go back home and tend to things. They would have the rest of their lives together.

"My Lord?" She wanted to ask him what was bothering him so; she had said his name five times. She had never needed to say it more than once.

"What is it Rin?" He focused in on her again-she was sitting up now. How long had she been saying his name?

"May I ask what you are thinking?" She looked at him in concern. What could be so perplexing to her Lord?

"Rin, I have to leave. I have things to attend to at the fortress. I don't exactly know what is happening there to know how to approach it. I need, at the least, two weeks to achieve any kind of order. Do you understand?"

"Um…yes, I believe I do understand what you are saying my Lord. I will wait for you here, even if you where gone more than two weeks. Please, stay as long as you need. I understand your responsibilities, and I respect you for taking care of so much. That _is _one of the reasons I fell for you Lord Sesshomaru." She had thought about this for a while now and knew he had to go and take care of things at the castle, but she wanted everything to be so-so for her Lord; this way he wasn't worried when he left to come and retrieve both Jaken and herself.

"Rin, I love you; more than I have ever loved anyone. I will send a messenger to you if I cannot make it within two weeks."

"Yes, of course, Lord Sesshomaru. Will you stay with me tonight?"

"Rin-,"

"Please, just so that I can stay with you longer. Even if it is just until I fall asleep. Please, Lord Sesshomaru?"

"I do not know."

"Well, it is whatever you choose, My Lord." With that she leaned forward and kissed his cheek. Rin then left the main room and made way for the baths. She had felt so confident just then. _How exciting, he might stay with me tonight!_ She let her worries about her appearance and her transformations wash and melt away in the hot springs that had been carved into the bath house off the side of her chambers. She was going to be the mate Lord Sesshomaru deserved, and she was going to study and be to the best of her abilities until he came back for her. She would show all of those Inuyouki that she was just as much Inuyouki as they were, and she was perfect for her Lord. They would have no objections inwards or outwards about Rin. They would love her as Lord Sesshomaru wished they would.

Lord Sesshomaru was getting provisions ready and Ah-Un packed so that he could make a quick trip there, when he heard a sadistic scream coming from the inner part of the castle. Naomi; he noticed her screams. She must be having fun-she sure sounded like it. He smiled to himself when he thought of it. How he longed to be officially mated to his Rin. What a night that would be. Sesshomaru shook the thoughts from his head. _No sooner._ He was done with his preparations, now all he had to do was keep to his word. It had been three hours since he had talked with Rin. She was becoming so confident with him. Rin was now being her old respectful self infused with her new confidence. He liked it. If she was going to be shaped into an Inuyouki-she might as well act like one. He would look forward to his next meeting with Rin after tonight. She was already forming into an awe-striking beauty; could she become any more luxurious? He only wished he knew. Was Rin meant to get the box? Was all of this just another plan formed long ago from Destiny? He didn't know, but he wanted to find out. He would ask his Mother and Naomi later. Right now, he had a charming, young Inuyouki to attend to.

It had been three hours, would he really come? Rin finally just lay on her bed and star up at the canopy above her bed. She drifted in and out of sleep, but whenever her ears caught sound she jerked out of sleep. Rin really wanted to spend some time with Lord Sesshomaru tonight, talk to him, lay next to him and sleep, maybe even watch him sleep…last time she had woken up to see him asleep for once was almost three years ago. He probably wouldn't actually sleep next to her as she would have liked but she knew he would at least attempt to look like he was. She smiled and thought of seeing him smiling for a change. He never smiled. Not once had she seen him smile unless you count the time he 'enjoyed' killing Naraku. Yes, it had been seven years now since Naraku had been around. Lord Sesshomaru and his brother Inuyasha had spent a great deal of time looking for him, but Naraku was the one that made his self known to the both of them first. They were lured into one of Naraku's traps but instead of them being the trapped, he was the trapped. A tag-team method was used and together they rid the world of Naraku. Of course both wanted to defeat him themselves, but they realized that the only way to keep Kagome and me alive and safe was to defeat him. _I had been having nightmares while I was being held captive…Kagome was pregnant and didn't know how to help me get through them…I just cried the entire time until I was too tired to cry anymore and fell asleep…only to wake up again from another nightmare. I also remember that Naraku almost made Kagome loose her baby. Luckily though, Lord Sesshomaru and Inuyasha defeated him and saved us from our tortures. I had to help Kagome stay calm after that blow to her stomach for back talking Naraku, but I was only punished for helping her. I was sent to a private chamber where I was chained up and whipped multiple times._ Remembering this, she then got up and pulled her kimono far enough down in the back to notice in the mirror that she still had the scars from the multiple strikes. They were scars from the past when she was a Human not a fresh one like her hip had been when she first became an Inuyouki. She pulled up her kimono to see that the gash was healing nicely and wouldn't produce any type of scarring. Rin then went back to her bed. Rin wondered what Lord Sesshomaru would think or do if he saw the scars now. She knew what he had done when he saw her hanging in the private chambers at Naraku's new castle hideout. She had been terribly beaten before being chained up. Her arms and legs spread in the air so that her whole back received each blow. Her kimono that she had worn out for so long-given to her after Sesshomaru revived her-was now in shreds and only covering less than half of her body. Her lips were bleeding and head hung low. When Sesshomaru had opened the door and come in, she had thought that he was one of Naraku's men come to beat her again. However, when she heard a low growl and then the screams of the servants in the room, she knew who it was. He cut everyone of Naraku's servants into multiple pieces with his acid whip and when he found Naraku himself, he gave him a battle Lord Sesshomaru knew Naraku wouldn't win. He had been furious that someone would have done that to a Human youth, yet, in Lord Sesshomaru's family, they ate Humans on a normal basis if they got in their way. Why was she so special? Because Rin was Lord Sesshomaru's possession. No one treated anything belonging to him with disrespect, but Lord Sesshomaru had fallen in love with this Rin. So, where did Rin fall within the mind of the great Lord Sesshomaru? She didn't know. Rin then thought about what Lord Sesshomaru had said to Naraku when fighting him; '_How dare you take MY RIN and think that you could trap and defeat me? How dare you mistreat one of mine?!? You will die for taking My Rin.'_ She smiled to herself. _He had been so angry and distraught that he had forgotten about Naraku for a moment to take me down from my chained prison. He handled me with such care and love. He even ordered on of Naraku's servants to take me to Jaken and Ah-Un outside of the castle…he threaten that if anything else happened to me-he would die as well. Pleased to say, I made it without even a scratch further from what I had when Sesshomaru first saw me hanging._

He looked at the sliding doors to her room and thought about turning around and going back to his own to sleep for the night. He was actually in the middle of stepping away when he heard his name. It was only a whisper, but he still heard it. She had heard him approach the screen to her room and stop. What was he going to do? Was he going to come in or just stand there? Was he going to leave without saying goodbye? Rin then sensed him stepping away, "Lord Sesshomaru." She only dared to whisper his name. She didn't want him to leave. Rin closed her eyes and listened carefully. There were no steps taken and there was no movement. "Lord Sesshomaru, are you really there?" She whispered again, hoping he heard her faint pleas. "I have been waiting, My Lord." He stepped back in front of the doors and slid them open carefully. He peered in to see Rin looking over her shoulder at him. He saw that she still had the scars on her back. Lord Sesshomaru couldn't help but feel angry at the sight of these. She noticed him become slightly angry and realized that she had been showing her back to him. Rin quickly pulled her kimono up and turned around to greet her Lord. "Hello, my Lord. I was starting to think that you were not going to come at all."

"Rin, I always keep my word. I would not leave without saying goodbye." He starred at her and found that she didn't show what she had shown earlier. Indeed, Naomi had enlightened her to a point. Something was different about her demeanor.

"Then will you lay here with me? I have been having a terrible time trying to sleep. Will you stay with me?" She looked back up at him and pouted her lips.

"Do you really doubt me so much?" Sesshomaru chuckled lightly at the thought that she wouldn't doubt him. But he could see that she was being serious about it. Was she really having these nightmares again?? He had thought he had chased them away long ago, but obviously they hadn't left her at all.

"My Lord, will you stay with me tonight, truthfully? I really would appreciate it. Besides, after you are gone, who will soothe my cries from my nightmares?"

"Hn…" Sesshomaru thought about this and decided he would ask Naomi to give Rin pleasant dreams every night. "I will stay with you tonight as you have asked, but I will keep those troublesome dreams at bay. Deal?"

"Agreed!" Rin smiled a smile of pure joy and relief. She had suspected that he would stay but he had shown her signs of leaving her there. "Well, I am going to finish readying myself for bed then. What shall you do while you wait?"

"Hn." Lord Sesshomaru smirked at Rin and then turned around and walked to her vanity. He looked over his shoulder towards her but she had already vanished. "Interesting." He hadn't even heard her leave. He had suspected that she was leaving but not as silently as she had just done. She was as his father was a phantom of quiet steps. Her steps and his were never heard because they didn't exist. His father appeared to walk on the ground or floors but he was actually walking on a thin film of air. Air was never heard. _Never._ He then heard a thud; like something hitting a hard surface of wood or possibly even stone. It didn't sound like a person had hit the surface but an object. He went to investigate.

"Rin, you will have to work on how to keep yourself as one creature and transforming when you want to not when it decides." He looked back to where she would have gone. He didn't see or hear anything other than the bustle of movements Rin was causing. Sesshomaru turned back and looked at himself in the mirror. Is this what he truly wanted? Could he leave her here and not be with her during her transformations?? What of Lord Takeshi? What would he do if he found out Rin was here unprotected? He sensed she was coming back and turned fully to see she was in her pure white night-kimono. Sesshomaru walked up to her and traced her cheek. He couldn't help what he was doing, it just happened without him giving any consent to his own body. He leaned in to her face and nuzzled his nose against the same cheek he had just caressed and then moving for her mouth to kiss her-yet again. He deepened this kiss with his tongue tracing her mouth line asking permission to enter. She accepted and he found that he couldn't help but explore her newly grown fang teeth. They were so sharp and yet they were deviously tantalizing. He had to stop kissing her. These kisses were going to lead to other things-he had to stop. He pulled away gently, watching Rin's face go from eyes shut and lips puckered to quickly open and pressed into a thin line. She looked dizzyingly into his eyes while he picked her up and carried her to her own bed. He set her down and got up and lay behind her on the bed. She seemed to grow cold as she slowly drifted into sleep. He pulled the covers over her small body and wrapped his arms around her. She moved herself into a comfortable position in his arms and quickly fell into a deep sleep. Lord Sesshomaru hoped that the dreams she was having were indeed happy ones. He began drifting. He sensed someone come into the room. Sesshomaru opened his eyes to see the night servant come in to blow out the candle light. He asked to be awoken an hour after day break. He wanted an early start home. He drifted again and found the next morning before leaving that he had had a sleep he hadn't experienced since he was young. He bid Jaken and Naomi goodbye and spent a few extra with his mother wanting Rin to be safe and secure. He even asked Naomi about Rin's nightmares. Naomi said she would indeed give her good dreams. His final goodbye was to Rin. He let her walk with him to the hut entrance and out. Then he kissed her farewell and took AhUn's reins to head towards his castle. He doubted he would ever show such affections in public, but he was leaving and decided that since no one was there to watch; he would kiss her farewell. What he would find when he arrived he didn't know. All he knew was that he wanted to solve the problem and get back to the peace that was once there.

While Sesshomaru was Away:

Rin woke with a small blue bird chirping outside of her window. She didn't know what to think of it; except as a good luck charm that Naomi had put there just so Rin could have good dreams. She remembered then that Lord Sesshomaru had left the day before. _What lessons do I have today?_ She thought that maybe she would start with Naomi and end with Jaken each day because she wanted to have exciting things to do during the day and go to sleep being lulled to by Jaken's teachings. Rin washed up at the hot springs before changing into a sky blue and pink kimono with doves embroidered onto it. She pinned her hair up with silver clips and decided to put a lily in her hair this day instead of a white rose as she had planned. She then grabbed her box she was to carry with her and strapped it to her body so that it was slightly on her right side. Rin then left her chambers walking through the classic white marble halls to Naomi's garden to learn about her new box.

Upon arriving Rin knew that she was being, yet again, tested on her sixth sense. She was told to walk in with her eyes closed. Rin figured that since her Lord's mother was helping her so much that she actually liked Rin. Who knew? Maybe she liked the choice her son had made after all? She could sense Naomi's and Lord Sesshomaru's mother's around her. One was near the left front and the other was to the right but behind her. She called out the positions and then she guessed as to who they were and why. She had this game yesterday after Sesshomaru had left. Only, she had chosen Jaken first and she now knew that was a mistake. Rin thought she would be smart today about her lessons. She then went on to her box lessons after another game or two that were to find out just how much she had been practicing her new sixth sense.

"Rin, this is how you open the box. Now, pay attention because there is specific and quick jesters that have to be done. Are you watching?"

"Yes, please continue." Everyone had told her that she no longer needed to say the formal names so much-except when it came to Lord Sesshomaru's mother-and Naomi had stated that Rin didn't need to address her as such anyways. _I still like to use them though._ Rin had said this to them all, but she obeyed their wishes. Naomi did a quick flip of her wrist like she was going to conduct something and then she undid the buckle. Then, she made eye contact with the _Human_ guard at the corner of the room and opened the box after a few seconds of what seemed open meditation. Naomi's aura had grown a little while she was meditating. To Rin, it was beautiful-until the creatures came out. She knew that they were demons, but as to what kind of demons-she didn't know. "Can you demonstrate once more, please?" She wanted to try and catch anything she might have missed. Not only that but she wanted to see the demons again. They reminded her of the demons Naraku had used during his demonic reign. Naomi had done it with such grace and poise. It was almost impossible-to Rin-for her to do this with such grace.

"Once more and that is all for today. You will never be opening this box inside my castle; as I have just done. You will be practicing in my forest. Understood?"

"Yes, Lady Naomi." Rin never wanted to unleash any of those demons in this pretty castle anyways. Naomi opened it once more and then handed the box back to Rin. They went out into the gardens and Rin tried opening the box. First, she took the box and faced the buckle outwards. Then, she closed her eyes and concentrated on the buckle she felt under her fingers. Next she opened her eyes and took it slow. She felt her power accumulating as she slowly extended her right arm to the left and accordingly flicked her wrist. To her it was a bit rough, but it was her first time and she was nervous; not only that, but Naomi had instructed her to direct it to her. Rin was a little scared about it until she had said that she had done it all of the time with her sister when her sister was learning. Rin popped the buckle loose in one smooth move circling from the top left counter-clockwise to the right; stopping slightly after the box lid-wrist still flicked outwards. Next she made eye contact with Naomi; meditating on whatever was going to come out of it and on Naomi. She didn't want the demons to stray. Next, she placed her fingers gently on the box lid and lifted slowly. Releasing little of what was inside and then closed and buckled it in one splendid move. Naomi moved her hands in a wide circle before her, never taking her eyes off of the demons coming towards her. Next she murmured something foreign and a glowing ball of light disintegrated the demons before they reached her. _Wow! She is remarkable!! _Rin couldn't believe it. Naomi could actually catch things with her own hands-well, not technically speaking.

"Remarkable!" Naomi was squealing like a child with joy. She then looked back to what Rin had done and how concentrated she was on her task. Naomi wondered if it would be the same in a battle when there were distractions everywhere. _Her eyes had changed from a white to a light blue and then dark blue to black-all gradual. Does she really possess such powers?_ "Well, done Rin! You have learned quite quickly. You should continue practicing later. It is not wise to use all of your strength up for the day. We will try something else. Come with me."

"Of course," Rin then followed Naomi back into the gardens within the castle. She smiled inwardly and allowed slight joy to show within her brown eyes. She remembered to always try and show or not show everything. Her eyes was what they all would look at and it was always the eyes that gives creatures away.

"Okay. We are now going to meditate and see within ourselves. This is indeed something you Inuyouki seem to do often, whether or not we do it one way or another. Lord Sesshomaru thinks and meditates all of the time. That is why he has such control over what happens with his own body-not only that but he has trained himself to show only the emotions he wishes others to see. He believes a worthy person to befriend is a strong and powerful one that is respectful to him first. He is quite a character no?" Naomi chuckled a little before taking her feet off of the ground and just sitting there in the air where she had once stood. Next, she levitated down and set herself on the ground gently. Rin had been giggling with her until she saw this. She starred in awe until Naomi looked back at her and continued. "Okay, Rin you can sit down now. Right here, next to me." She patted a spot next to her but at least two feet away. "Okay now concentrate on your favorite flower, flowers make you happy, right?"

"Yes, they do. I love them."

"Well, then concentrate on your favorite flower. I will concentrate on my favorite…umm…never mind…it's my favorite." She laughed a little and it made Rin laugh as well. "Okay. Now, sit cross-legged and put the back of your hands on your knees. Just let them relax there. Go." Rin did as she was told and started to concentrate on her favorite flower.

While thinking of it, she also remembered things that had happened when she was picking flowers or when Lord Sesshomaru, Jaken and herself had walked through a flower field while on their journeys. Lilies were her favorite and if she had the choice, she would have a garden of rainbow lilies. When she thought of this, she felt herself lighten and her aura grow-like it was protecting her from something. It enveloped her in warmth and caution-she felt like something was headed her way-fast. She opened her eyes and saw nothing but white lilies all around her. _What is this place? What am I doing here? Where is Naomi? It's so very beautiful here. _Next, she looked to the left and saw all red and _black_ lilies. Rin walked over to the field and felt that even though the colors were dark, it was all still beautiful to her. She felt anger and hurt in this field of flowers. She wondered why she could feel such a way in a field of lilies. She looked back to where she had just come and found that past the white lilies, there were royal and light blue ones, mixed with assorted green ones. "Oh! How pretty!" She couldn't believe how awesome it looked in this field. Here she felt joyfulness and contentment. Something she had felt when she first started loving to stay with her Lord Sesshomaru-when he saved her and cared for her. "Hn. I wonder if there are other fields here. I should go looking around." She decided to go quite the opposite of both directions she just came. When she came to a different field of lilies-these ones of pinks and yellows-she started to feel passion and love for the people she felt for accordingly. She decided that she loved this one even more than the last; but then decided that she liked the white lilies the most of them all. "Is this all a dream?" She couldn't believe all the multi-colored lilies around her. She then turned around and went the other direction. She went past the white lilies again and even stopped to lie down and rest. Lying there just breathing and soaking in the rays of light coming from the white around her, before rising and continuing her journey to a different field. She came across a field of oranges and purples. Here she began to feel confusion and even feel hate. She remembered feeling confused before, but she had never actually hated anything except Naraku and the Bandits that had killed her family. Other than that, she didn't know who she could ever hate. Rin decided to leave this field and return to her spot in the middle of the white lilies. Here she felt safe and normal-herself. Then, it hit her. "This is my inner self. These are the feelings and colors of my mind and soul. This is my place of refuge and meditation. Hn…" She had figured it out. Now the question for her was-can she make it back here if she needed to? Will she be able to leave this place to begin with? Rin closed her eyes after sitting down. She began to concentrate on the things she needed to accomplish in the time that Lord Sesshomaru was gone. Refinement, grace, beauty, poise, etiquette; these are some of the things she knew she needed to work on. She felt herself begin to pressurize again and her aura loosen its safety grip around her. She opened her eyes once again and saw she was back at Naomi's. She looked up into the sky and saw that it was almost time for a late lunch. The sun was far in the west. She had missed everything else that had happened during that day. She would be lucky to make it to Jaken tonight. She rushed to the Lady Inuyouki's chambers to meet her for etiquette training. Rin knew she would definitely need this lesson. She would learn it and tuck it away in the 'use often' file in her head. She needed everything the Lady gave her.

She rapped on the side of the sliding doors and waited to hear the acceptance for her to come in. The servant at the door slide it open to reveal a light blue room. It was well lit and very well managed. She could smell how clean it was here. They must have just finished cleaning. The ceilings were high and the tapestry to match the colors of the noble West. She looked around for his Mother and found that she was out in her little private gardens. Rin walked out there to greet her.

"Good afternoon, My Lady." Rin bowed her head and slightly bent her knees to show a small bow; remembering that was the only way to address nobility unless you were told to address them otherwise or by name. Rin couldn't recall his mother's name though. She had saved Rin before and yet Rin couldn't remember her name.

"Yes, quite lovely isn't it? Oh and please, Rin, call me InuKimi. That is my alias anyways. So what are you interested in learning today?"

"Actually, I have questions if you wouldn't mind answering them?"

Sesshomaru is going Home:

He had finally made it back to his castle a little after sunrise the next day. He had run into a few problems along the way-as he had thought he would-but these 'problems' where nothing he couldn't handle. In fact, there was one instance where a _Human_ came up to him and challenged him. He wanted to laugh in the man's face at the thought of a mere mortal taking him on in a battle; but he kept his annoyed composure and waited for the battle to begin if the Human felt he was strong enough. He had been ready to continue walking when the man said that he, Lord Sesshomaru, loved a _Human_ that didn't need to be tricked into loving him if he couldn't get his own kind to love him. He told the Lord that he was hypocritical and didn't need to rule and preach to others about things he didn't agree with-and yet he did those very same wrongs. This had made him go into outrage. How dare anyone accuse him of such monstrosities? He would have never tricked Rin into anything; she had always done what she pleased to do-unless it came to the fact that she still had to respect the nobility and himself. But to love a _Human_? He didn't love a _Human_ anymore and so he had all the rights to get angry. Rin was an Inuyouki. She would always be one and he had no worries of falling for a _Human_ any longer. He simply laced through the mortal man with a snap of his poison whip and he disintegrated.

When he arrived to the gates, he sensed that there was reluctance in opening them and he again had to keep his composer so as to not 'fly off the handles'. He looked up to both sides of the gates and saw there was both fear and anger in the eyes of his fellow Youki. _What stupid ingrates. Do they not know anything that they have to believe some lie told by a Youki who hates me?_ Sesshomaru marched into the main hall to find Gatuchio sitting in _HIS_ throne. When Gatuchio caught sight and smell of Lord Sesshomaru, he stammered in his words and he stumbled off the seat he was in.

"Lord Sesshomaru, we were told you were not coming back." He looked around searching for InuKimi and Jaken at the least. No one was with him. No one…

"Ingrate, who would come up with such a stupid lie as that and why would you believe it? Did I not promise you all that I would be back after defeating Naraku?" He still had his armor on. Upon entering the gates he marched past the servant standing there ready to take his armor and travel companion-AhUn. He wasn't in the mood to take it off. He was ready to fight in a battle with someone-anyone willing to take him on.

"But, my Lord, that was such a long time ago and you haven't stayed when you have been back. You are not acting as Lord of this Castle or of your people."

"Fool, how dare you think you can speak to me that way? I have been looking for a mate to bring back to my people and this is how you all repay me for my gratitude to you all? I let you keep your filthy Humans as pets and for your meat; I even let some of the nobility stay in MY castle. You repay me with such lack of trust and with so much disrespect I am beginning to wonder why not kill you all? Besides, how will I be able to patrol my lands if I stay here with you continuously?" He glared at Gatuchio. How dare he sit on his throne?

"My Lord! I am sorry I meant no disrespect. I was simply explaining the thoughts of your lands my Lord. Please, forgive us! If you had already had a mate then you could have left the lands in her care while you were out, My Lord."

"Who has been revolting against me Gatuchio? I want names and I want a mortality or immortality label next to there names. I want the scroll in two hours to be in my chambers. Understood?"

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru. As you wish." _Lord Sesshomaru, if I put her name on there, will you really kill her?_ Gatuchio wouldn't dare put the girl's name on the scroll with his. He decided that he would scribe them down and then report to his Lord's chambers for further instructions. He wouldn't dare tell Lord Sesshomaru that he had been behind the attacks on the castle, and he wouldn't tell his Lord that his own Human chamber maid had planned to kill him in his sleep this night either. She had been behind the Human revolting and he, in fact, was infatuated with her. _My love, we shall rule…I promise._

In his chambers, Sesshomaru could sense that there was a heightened impression of anger and deceit. He didn't know where from, but he planned to seek it out. Sesshomaru had lunch brought to his room. He was glad he never had to worry about someone poisoning his food or beverage because he was immune to all poisons possibly concocted. _Would Rin be able to not worry about the same thing? No, she shouldn't have to, she has my powers too…she should be immune as well._ When he was finished he went out to the gardens and walked around a bit, lost in his thoughts.

"Naomi, can you sense it to?"

"Aww…Lord Sesshomaru. You call on me at last. What is it you seek?"

"Naomi, how is my beloved Rin?"

"She is doing well, my Lord. She learns quickly and she will not shame you I can judge that. You indeed are very wise in your choice of a mate."

"Naomi, yes, thanks for that. Can you not sense this impression of anger and deceit? I feel it all over my castle; even in my own chambers. I walked into the main hall this morning and Gatuchio was sitting on my throne. He hasn't been truthful to me."

"Hn…Lord Sesshomaru, what is it you think has happened? Is this not what your own father had to go through with Gatuchio's father? Think of it my Lord. You are smart to figure this out, I know. Anything I can be of service, Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Naomi, you are a kind and generous friend. I have one thing to ask of you."

"Yes?"

"Naomi, will you find the one causing my home such agony?"

"And what if it be more than one? Shall I seek them all out?"  
"Naomi, it would be greatly appreciated."

"As you wish. Oh, how lovely, Rin misses you my Lord. Ah, how cute, she loves your authoritive attitude the most over everything-oh and how handsome you are…she cannot get you out of her mind."

"Naomi, stay out of her head. Why must you tease the woman so?" He then thought about it and smiled. "One more question."

"Fine, one more. I have to get back to my lessons. We are learning to meditate today."

"Naomi, is Rin immune to all of the things that I am?"

"Oh, you mean as in poisons and the healing process and such? Well, she should be but you could always suck out the poison if she isn't. Oh well, I shall be going. Farewell, Lord Sesshomaru."

"Interesting." He walked back into the castle and made his way to his chambers. He hated that his own home felt like he was within Naraku's castle. That same hate and anger was evident everywhere. What was he going to do about it except go back to what he had done before Naraku-but without his conquest for Tetssaiga. He had always had control of situations and had always had the perpetrator in custody or killed before anything got out of hand. Obviously he had made a poor decision when he chose Gatuchio as his commander while he was gone. Sesshomaru knew that he was behind a lot of what was happening at and in his castle. He knew that after Gatuchio arrived at his chambers. Soon; he would kill him and then take the scroll and investigate each and every name.

knocking on the door

"Come in." Lord Sesshomaru knew it had to be Gatuchio or his dinner. Either way he was talking with Gatuchio about what has been happening and why he hadn't done anything or sent for Sesshomaru.

"My Lord, your dinner and a guest."

"Who is my guest?" Sesshomaru was surprised. He hadn't asked for anyone to join him for dinner unless Gatuchio had arrived when his dinner had.

"A _Human_ woman my Lord. She has said that you asked for her to entertain you tonight."

"I have done no such thing." He waved for her to be brought in. When the woman came in he thought he recognized her as Rin's caretaker when Rin was sick last year. Why had she shown up here and why had she said those things? "Why have you come here with a lying tongue?"

"I have done no such thing my Lord. A Youki had told me that you desired my company tonight. I have come at your request."

"Who was this Youki, so I can tear him to shreds."

"My Lord, he is of your court. I believe he is called Gatuchio. Did you not ask for me my Lord?"

"I have never asked for a Human to entertain me. You are bugs that need to be squashed under my boots. Why would I have asked for _you_ to come here to entertain me? Stupid, incompetent…" he trailed off using only the words incompetent and foolish one too many times, along with many curses. He truly hated them all-except one had softened his heart-Rin. She was never a Human in his eyes, just Rin.

"My Lord, I am so sorry. You are right, I shouldn't have come…I am so sorry! Please forgive me. I shall leave at once."

"No."

"But, why not my Lord?"

"You are to attend Gatuchio's chambers tonight and entertain him. At my _request_, you and he have to entertain each other. I want to know more about him. If he has a mistress, notify me. You can leave." He saw her hesitate slightly before turning to leave. She had never answered him. "Do you understand what I have said?" His voice filled with impatience. She hadn't given him an answer and she was about to pass the screens.

"Yes, of course, my Lord." Turning around and with a last bow she left his chambers and the kitchen servant stared at his Lord. He had been told for over a year and a half now that his Lord loved to be entertained by the mortal women and that he had made plans to marry one. But, all the servant has seen and witnessed hearing, since the return of Lord Sesshomaru, is all of the same as before he left. He still despised Humans and he never asked them to come to his chambers. He had even stated when he entered the Main Hall this morning that he was out looking for a mate-if he had planned to marry the Human he had planned on, he would have been married by now for sure. This servant was a Human and he had thought he could trust what Lord Sesshomaru's chamber maid had whispered to all of them while he was away. She had said that she often witnessed him with mortal women, and they had believed her because she was his chamber maid. This made the servant wonder if she had ever been allowed in his presence before other than when Lord Sesshomaru requested her to clean his chambers. Surely, she had been lying to them all. Lord Sesshomaru was still the same, and if he was still the same, then any name on that list would be wiped from the existence of this world.

"My Lord?"

"Yes, what is it?"

"May I inquire something with you?"

"Hn…" He thought a moment and then nodded his acceptance; maybe the servant had information about his castle and lands.

"Well, my Lord, your chamber maid has been speaking lies of you while you have been away. Why does she have such a grudge on you my Lord? Have you not been kind to her all these years as you have been to me and the rest of your house servants?" The servant looked up at his Lord with questioning eyes and worry that his thoughts were once again wrong.

"What is your name?"

"Umm…Sam, my Lord."

"Sam, you are all servants in my household and are treated as such in the same manner. Some of you are, indeed, Humans, but I haven't allowed any of you to be eaten have I? Have I allowed your families to suffer? I do not _love_ any of my servants; I have just simply tolerated and respected you for your duties around my castle. My chamber maid I have yet to meet." He let a small growl escape from his throat as he thought of what was happening and who what the cause of it all.

"As I had thought. I had always thought you would never do such things as your chamber maid had said, My Lord. I had always believed that you would take care of us as long as we did what you asked and I always assumed that you would take a beautiful Inuyouki as your life mate. Please forgive the lot of us for being disrespectful as you have alleged, My Lord."

"You speak too much. I care not for your pleadings. If a name is on the list it will be examined and tried. Then, I will kill the person named if they are found guilty. No exceptions-I am not _soft._ What is the name of this 'chamber maid' that I am supposed to have met?"

"Her name, My Lord, is Isabella. She is the one engaged to your commanding officer, Gatuchio. Before it gets cold, your dinner Lord Sesshomaru. Thank you for the time you have spent talking with me. Enjoy." The servant handed Sesshomaru his dinner and left the chambers with a bow. However, he didn't make it back to the kitchen before his throat was slit. Ten minutes later, it was heard around the castle-a howl so grotesque and painful that the whole castle and surrounding western lands shook at the sound of such a howl. The owner was indeed troubled and yet so angry that something could have gone so wrong. Lord Sesshomaru had followed his servant to see who it was who had been listening so intently to their conversation. He assumed, after she had screamed Gatuchio's name before being sliced into pieces with Lord Sesshomaru's Tokajin, that she was the chamber maid the servant had spoken of. Gatuchio had arrived to the scene seconds after her death, only to be patiently killed by the Inuyouki Lord. He questioned the youki whom had defied his authority-getting no answers and only pitiful pleadings for life and the life of his young Human mate to be made whole again. After becoming impatient with his pleadings, he took his index finger and traced a line from the temple of Gatuchio's forehead down to his left shoulder blade-infusing his poisonous venom into his skin. Sesshomaru had enjoyed taking the two out of his sights forever. But, after he had heard his howl and after he thought about what he had done, he himself howled in triumph. He had taken out the two main commanders of the revolt and now all he had to do was suppress it until it died. He would enjoy every minute of it because Rin wasn't there to keep him from his pleasure in torturing and killing the victims that dared to defy him.

"My Lord?" A young male servant came into the chambers of the Inuyouki Lord and saw that he was actually sleeping. He walked over to the balcony doors and opened them to let in the morning light and warmth. He then left the room to prepare a breakfast for Lord Sesshomaru. When the servant left, the Inuyouki Lord stirred from his sleep. _Interesting. I slept well last night. I feel ready to take on more challenges. I hope that I am going about this in the best way possible so as not to case an even worse outcome. _Sesshomaru got out of bed and went to his hot springs off the side of his main chamber room. While bathing he looked over his arm seeing that the scar on the bicep wasn't going away. It would stay there as a reminder that his newly grown arm was a blessing and wouldn't be happening again. He dressed in his armor and had his swords polished and sharpened in his chambers while ate his breakfast. Today had turned out to be 'normal' so far and he was glad for it. He left and went to the Main Hall for the addressing of his court. When he arrived he saw anger on some faces and relief on others. He sat in his chair and there was quiet for about two point five seconds before the angry faces burst out in a yelling, mad, frenzy of accusations and questions.

"SILENCE!" Lord Sesshomaru boomed and the room again fell quiet. He had been overwhelmed with them all and wouldn't have objected to telling them all that they either did as he asked or died. However, when dealing with a kingdom, the Lord has to make negotiations. "I will accept one question and one accusation from each of you. However, I will tell you all this right now, I killed Gatuchio and Isabella last night because they were traitors. I tolerate none now as I didn't tolerate them before. I will not hesitate to kill anyone who approaches with a threat to the safety of me or my castle and lands." With this he sat back and waited for the first brave soul to speak.

"Lord Sesshomaru, where have you been since Naraku was defeated?"

"I have been looking for a mate of Inuyouki blood. I have been lonely long enough and felt it was time that I have children of my own to rule when I am gone. Besides, my lands needed patrolled again, there was a strange scent within the air."

"It has been said that you are in love with a _Human_ woman. Why would you of all creatures be hypocritical and mate with a _Human_? You said you hated them." The face of this accuser was painted in fury that his Lord was a hypocrite. Sesshomaru didn't blame him, he would have been angry as well-in fact he had been angry-with his father.

"I do not hate them, I _loath_ them. I would wipe them from the planet if I didn't think you all were such great _pets_ and if you all didn't taste so great," he stopped to chuckle at his own private joke and in all actuality, he wasn't lying. "I have not fallen for a Human; in fact, I have fallen for an Inuyouki. She will be arriving in two to three weeks time and maybe longer than that if there continues to be problems. Her name is Rin."

"My Lord, why have you not come to your castle before now? This revolt has been happening for six or seven months now. Do you not care what happens with your people?"

"My commanding officer, Gatuchio, was supposed to tell me if anything was going wrong and report to me the happenings of my castle. Since he never contacted me I assumed that everything was in order. I was wrong in trusting such a pathetic youki, especially one whose father had tried the same thing with my own father. Such a foolish family."

"Lord Sesshomaru, have you made any treaties or negotiations with the revolting parties?"

"No, I have not. No one has come forward as commanding officers, at least not one that is still alive." He smiled at himself. He was being sarcastic, of course, because he had the list of names taken from Gatuchio when Sesshomaru had killed him. He still had to question each person listed. He pulled the scroll from his sash and opened it to read out each name. All of the people were questioned and not to the Inuyouki Lord's surprise, some weren't even part of the revolt. Sesshomaru did however; find that four of the people who had asked his questions were actually leaders in the revolt for both Youki and Human alike. "The four of you are invited to my garden lunch after this morning's court is dismissed. Please, bring a guest you feel will _help you_ in our 'negotiations.'"

InuKimi & Naomi's secret:

"What are these questions you have? I will answer what I see fit to, be for warned…" InuKimi giggled slightly before leaning towards Rin to hear her questions.

"I know so much about my Lord yet so little about him at all. What questions to ask you are beyond the reach of my own mind. So many to compress into so few; where should I start?"

"Hn…well, darling, if I may say so, which I can, I would start with what you already know and go from there…what is it you wish to know about your mate, and my son?"

"Where was he born?"

"Well, at the castle of course and in my old chambers-his chambers. He was quite difficult to give birth to though, he has such a big head." They both laugh and nod at this…yes he did have a rather big head-even in the sense of his ego.

"What was his favorite thing to do as a pup?"

"Hn…I think he enjoyed to go on the 'trips' his father often took when the old Inuyouki found it too stressful to stay at the castle. I do not know what they did or didn't do while they were gone but they were close until Sesshomaru found out about his father's Human mistress. That's when things became strained. You know how he is about Humans; but he has always loved you, that's what made me wonder about you. After finding out about his father's mistress, he began his world conquest. He wanted to rule all of Japan and never wanted to hear anyone tell him no. He is ruthless and if I might say somewhat evil. Those are things he has that are of me. His love to be out of the castle and in the wild comes from his father. How did the two of you meet again?" InuKimi was in wonder how they even stumbled upon each other. It wasn't like her son took everything in he stumbled onto on his 'trips.'

"I have never known my parents. They were killed by bandits when I was five or six; my brother with them. The village took me in as an orphan and since I was an orphan, beat me and treated me badly. One day when I was around my eighth year, I was walking in the woods looking for something to fill my stomach when I stumbled across Lord Sesshomaru. I thought he was the most beautiful creature I had ever seen. Of course he still is, to me, but he was my savior. I brought him food and water even though he told me I was wasting my time; 'I do not eat Human food…' he had said." She made a face, keeping in mind that his face really didn't look as dramatized as she was making it seem. "I was beaten one night while I was catching fish to eat. The villagers said that I was stealing from them. I went to check on My Lord the next day and he looked partially concerned. Of course, after I smiled at him, he turned away so I couldn't see. He asked me where I had gotten my bruises. He said he wasn't concerned he was just curious. So funny now that I look back at it. That same day when I went back into the village, wolf demons attacked and I ran back into the woods to go to Lord Sesshomaru. I knew he had to keep me safe from them. But I didn't make it to him. I tripped on a tree root and face planted into the dirt. The wolves caught up to me and most of the blood within me. From what Jaken has told me, Sesshomaru sensed my blood and came to see what had happened to me. Jaken alleged that Lord Sesshomaru was just testing his Tetseiga again, but from everything that he has done-I see it as affection more than curiosity."

"So you have never known your real parents, and my son has cared for you for nine years now? Interesting. I would have never imagined him caring for any Human, but when I saw how hurt he was that the Hell Hound had taken you, I couldn't resist bringing your soul back to your body. I don't believe he has ever seen you as a Human though. Always, something else."

"So what did Lord Sesshomaru and his father do when they were in the castle?"

"I believe that they played mostly-father teaching son really-but you understand. I remember once that Sesshomaru snuck up on me and growled loudly and as manly as the pup could conjure up. I acted as if I was scared just to toy with the poor dear. His father laughed and laughed. He tried again the next day, but actually scared me out of my wits. On another occasion, he was in the kitchen making his self a lunch. He said he wanted it done right or else he wasn't eating anything. His father came in and took every last thing the little pup picked up and told him to eat what he gave him or else he wouldn't hesitate to tell the servant to let Sesshomaru starve. He had such a pout on his face you would have thought his face was going to be stuck like that. They played torture games with Humans that they had caught and I do believe Sesshomaru had eaten his first Human when he was very young with his father. We never had Human servants then, but now, all of the castles, except mine, have at the least one Human servant. No complaints though-Humans are pretty tasty." She licked her lips at the thought of it. Never taking her eyes off of the Human servant looking terrified in the left corner of the room. "He occasionally played tricks on his father as his father would to him. They were a pair to watch. So amusing, they really did love each other. I told InuTashio not to tell Sesshomaru or to walk out on me like he had because Sesshomaru wouldn't be able to understand it. Of course, being the stubborn foul he was, he did it all anyways, never looking back. He had said that since he thought Sesshomaru loved him that he would be able to understand. But, as always, the female is correct. That is one of our attributes though, we can read creatures better than anything else. We sense things no one else can. In fact, we are the fiercer fighters." She chuckled again as she thought about how she had ordered the death of Inuyasha's mother; finding pleasure only when she decided to do it herself.

"What happened that he lost his humorous side?"

"Well, like I had said before, his father was found to be with a Human mistress and you know Sesshomaru has always hated the Humans. But, Sesshomaru was older and wanting to learn how to run the castle and the lands. He wanted to be the greatest and the most powerful. He wanted his father's swords if his father wasn't going to use them anymore. He learned how to control the flow of his emotions to his face to show a never ending empty one. The only way to see what he was thinking was through his eyes-always his eyes. Such beauties his eyes are, but he got those from his father. His crescent moon from my side of the family. The crescent moon gives him the power to prevail at night instead of the day. He was always fond of using his fluffy tail when he was younger but as he grew older and fiercer, he went to conquest for his father's swords and to be ruler over Japan. He even asked his father to give them to him before going to save the worthless Human his father loved. His father asked him if he had something to protect; Sesshomaru never understood protecting anything-his way or die was always his thoughts. There was never anything for him to protect because to him , he had nothing to lose. But now, since he has found you and he protects you, I bet he wishes he had spent more time with his father before he died. Sesshomaru was the last of the Inuyouki to see him alive."

"I see."

"Well Rin, what else would you like to know?"

"What are his favorite colors and his least favorite?"

"Favorably, blues, purples, and whites. He likes some reds. He can tolerate pink and green."

"Oh. What about his favorite foods and delicacies?"

"Well, Naomi has always been good about that. She always hits it on the nose. I always tend to make the things I like and love and not the ones he does. We have very adverse tastes in foods. You should ask Naomi about those things."

"Okay, I will. Thank you. One more question."

"Yes?"

"Will you teach me how to please my Lord?"

"Oh. Well, I guess. But, you have to understand that I do not know if he likes some things. I know someone who would though…" She paused to see if Rin would catch on.

"Naomi."

"Yes. Now what shall we learn today?"

"The balancing of the table. I want to be presentable."

"Now that's something I can help you with. Even though that is Jaken's job." InuKimi smiled to herself and led Rin to the dining room. _This youki just might make him happy for the rest of his life. No more stupid or silly quests. He will finally be the Lord I had always imagined him to be._ "Now, this fork is for the main course and this one for the salads and appetizers. This is a soup spoon, and this a spoon for your sides and desserts. This is the knife you would use to spread things on breads and other pastries. This is the knife you use for eating and cutting your main course. Now, repeat these to me." She backed away from the table and watched as Rin detailed and repeated everything she had just explained. She was catching on very fast. She would indeed fit in at court. _All I have to do after my training is hope that Jaken does his part._ "Rin, darling, I must get to my study. I just remembered I had something to finish. Please excuse me."

"Yes, of course. Good afternoon, my Lady." Rin bowed her head slightly and waited for InuKimi to leave the room and then made her way to her study to meet Jaken. When she arrived, he was fidgeting over some papers he had just received by the servant she passed on her way in.

"No. No, this can't be right. I never even sensed any part of it! Not even when she was angry with me!! No. This is impossible. Maybe it's because she's onl-"

"Jaken? What are you talking about?"

"R-Rin! Where have you been?"

"With Lady InuKimi. Where else would I be?"

"How were your lessons today?"

"Excellent. Yours, Master Jaken."

"Most refreshing until I received this scroll. I need an hour or two to write to Lord Sesshomaru. I will have to teach you tomorrow. I am sorry Rin."

"It's okay Master Jaken. I had some things to attend to anyways. I will see you first thing tomorrow. Good afternoon, Master Jaken."

"Good afternoon, Rin."

She made her way out of the study and towards Lady Naomi's chambers. Before entering she heard a noise from the inside. Startled and yet curious, she tip-toed into Naomi's chambers. She peered around a corner and saw her-with a male youki. Rin blushed and quickly, quietly, tip-toed back out of the chambers. Rin was used to hearing things by now but still she never knew what was going on. She even saw some of the male youki stay for dinner sometimes, but she never saw any of the same ones ever again. They simply just disappeared. Rin never imagined Naomi to be the type to be as violent with such things as this, but she figured she would just ask Naomi later about Lord Sesshomaru. Rin ended back up at her chamber screens and waited for the servant to open the screen so she could enter. When walking past her vanity to go to the hot springs, she caught a glimpse of something familiar, yet so odd to her. Looking in the mirror, she noticed she had grown a little fond of her new appearance. She rather liked the new one now that she knew what was happening. She combed her hair back and then pinned it up with the dragon combs Lord Sesshomaru had given her before he left. She, in truth, especially loved these combs because these were the ones he gave her after telling her he loved her. He had given her jaded combs when she became of age, and had also given her a lily comb when she first arrived at the castle after Naraku was finally defeated. The lily one had been her favorite until now.

"Rin?" Naomi came into the room as she was finishing up readying for dinner. She finally put on her outer kimono and then left the room with Naomi. They both met Lady InuKimi on the way and they walked into the dining hall together.

_Naomi, didn't you recognize this when she arrived? What are we going to do about this? When are we going to tell her?_

"Come, come now InuKimi. We will find the right time…trust me."

"Umm…Lady Naomi? Who are you talking to?"

"No one Rin, nothing for you to worry about."

"Okay." Rin looked up at her and then dismissed the idea with a shake of her head. She knew that she had to be talking to Lady InuKimi. Maybe about her?? She didn't, know.

_Naomi, when will the right time be? She has to find out before Sesshomaru, doesn't she? She must know her own family lineage and it would help her with her training with Jaken. He would have more respect for the young Youki. She deserves to know._

"We will find the right time…trust me."

_Naomi, do as you wish. What news do you have from the castle?_

"Lord Sesshomaru is doing well. I have news that he has slain the two master minds behind the attacks and he is conducting a meeting to negotiate between the parties. He is doing well, this son of yours, InuKimi. He even sent word for Rin." She raised her brow at this…he had never sent anything for her; not really. Just slipped up in something he was thinking about sending.

"For me?" Rin was astonished. Why would he send a special message for her?

"He says that he will not have you coming to an unsafe castle. He wants to make sure everything is in order and back to a normalcy before you journey back to his home. He also sends his love."

"Naomi! You know my son wouldn't have sent that!" She was shocked Naomi would have said anything along those lines. Her son was never the type to send any kind of love. He didn't recognize love anymore…he didn't believe in it, until Rin came along.

"Oh, but he wanted to say it."

"You stay out of his head and stay focused on the lessons to be learned here."

"Yes, yes. Well, it's dinner time. Please, eat." They all sat in their respectable places and ate quietly. Rin wondered who Naomi had been talking to. _Maybe she was talking to Lady InuKimi. _"Rin, what was it you wanted to come see me about today?"

"Oh, ummm…well, I had some questions about Lord Sesshomaru. I would rather talk to you privately." There was another male youki at the table this time. He seemed more laid back than the others. She didn't know why, but she felt as if she knew him. Somehow, somewhere she had met him before. "I am sorry, but have we met prior to this occasion?" He looked questionably to Naomi and she scowled back at him. He hesitated and then looked back at Rin before speaking.

"Lady Rin, I have never met you before. I am sorry that you are mistaken."

"I see. You just seem so vaguely familiar." She continued eating in silence and when finished she asked to be excused for the night. When she left the room all eyes went to the gentleman Naomi had invited over.

"I see you have met her before. What are you to her?"

"I was the one who was responsible for finding her a family to love and care for her until it was safe for her to return to her family's lands. You see, her great-grandfather was the great shadow demon, YukiNowa. But her great-grandmother was a great influential Human. They conceived and birthed Rin's grandfather giving him the dominate gene for giving the child, his daughter, half-demon blood. But this daughter died when she was in labor with Rin and so Rin was taken to a near by village to be cared for by the mother's family. Before I could get back to the village to bring Rin back to her father, bandits had already savaged the place and Rin had been taken to another village to be cared for by the villagers. I heard she was then taken in by Lord Sesshomaru. I didn't intervene then because I wanted to see how it would turn out with her being in his company. She hasn't turned out to be so far from what her father had wanted her to be. He died a decade ago. He has a will for her to read and she is entitled to everything if she so wishes to have them. Of course she was hard to detect as one forth demon because she was part shadow demon. But, I doubt Lord Sesshomaru missed some of the aura she gave off. You both didn't miss it did you?"

"Ah. I see what has happened. I have always had inklings about her being different from those lowly Humans, but I couldn't figure it out. Naomi, did you know about this?"

"I did."

"Why did you not mention anything!?"

"I wanted to see if Lord Sesshomaru recognized it first. My aura usually repels the aura given by shadow youki, so hers would have been heightened at least by a small margin. But he went un-noticing to my eyes. Should I tell him? Or should I wait?"

"Lady Naomi, I might keep it from him and her both if it were my decision, but because of Lord YukiNowa's will, I have to explain to her what she is obligated to do."

"But when should we tell her?" Naomi didn't know what to do for the first time in centuries. Why did things have to be so complicated?

"I think you should tell her before she asks you those 'personal' questions about Sesshomaru." InuKimi winked at Naomi and then raised up and excused herself from the table.

"My, my. This is going to be more difficult than I thought. Just think about how he will react to this."

"Shall we retire?" He gave her a look of, yeah I have more, and then rose up to walk to her side of the table. He stretched his hand out to help her out of her chair. At first she refused.

"Hn…I have things to attend to first. But, I shall see you in my chambers." She gazed at him and then rose up to go to Rin's study. She knew what questions were going to be asked and she knew which ones Rin wasn't going to ask. She didn't know how she was going to tell Rin she was originally part Shadow demon but she had to tell her. She was entitled to a large sum of money and to the lands that her father was given by the grandfather and great-grandfather. The male youki, Kyoko, failed to mention which lands Rin's father had given her. She would find out later. But she never expected to see what she saw when she entered Rin's study…

To Negotiate or Not to Negotiate:

"My Lord?"

"What is it?" Sesshomaru was agitated. Why had they believed such non-sense and lies? Where his people such ninnies?

"Umm, when will you appoint new commanders and servants? You have ordered kills plenty today…not to mention you killed both your leading commander and your chamber maid last night."

"Nobu-San, I will appoint new positions when negotiations are complete and I feel that they should be given out. Understood?"

"Yes, of course." Nobu realized it wasn't the time to discuss such matters. His Lord was in thought and seemed to be thinking of more than just what was happening at his own castle.

"Nobu-San, will you check on something for me? It is highly important to me and I wish for no one else to know what I am having you do. Can I trust you with this?"

"Why, of course my Lord. What ever shall I do for you?"

"I want to you check on my servant Jaken, my mother, and my soul mate-Rin. They are dwelling at the home of Naomi. You are demon and she knows you well. Do not deceive me Nobu-Chan. I am counting on you to show your loyalty through this."

"I will set off right away, my Lord. Anything else I might help you with?"

"No, that is all. Be quick with getting back with news of their well-being."

"Right away, Lord Sesshomaru." With that, Nobu-San was off on his assignment. _Such a loyal comrade. He has always been dependable for my family._

"Ichigo, I see you have brought along your wife, Yumi. I haven't seen you in over two decades. Have you finally started a family of your own?"

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru, I have. I have a three year old son as well. You have been gone a long time. You should settle down yourself and stay around more often." Ichigo starts to laugh but catches himself when he sees more rebel leaders streaming into the garden. Now was not the time to 'catch-up'. Ichigo knew what Sesshomaru had planned to do during these 'negotiations'. He had known him since they were small, small pups. When he would strike was the only thing he hated not knowing.

"Sayuri, glad to see you and your brother could make it. Please, sit down." Sesshomaru said the last with a bit of impatience. He wanted to just kill them all for being 'revolt' leaders, but he knew that it would only heighten the rioting anger brewing inside and out of the castle walls.

"Lord Sesshomaru, how lovely to see you _within_ the castle. Here on another three day stay?"

"How amusing, Sayuri. If only I had remembered to laugh, then it would have been a good joke." He smiled with his teeth to show he hadn't the patience for her stupid, sarcastic remarks. She cocked her head to the side; partially confused and then turned abruptly away.

"Come now sister, you know why we are really here. We have to negotiate so Lord Sesshomaru doesn't lose his power over his own lands."

"Silence Guchan, this is not a place for _little children_." Sesshomaru always hated it when they were anywhere near his dwelling place. Ichigo laughed quietly to himself. Four more walk proudly into the gardens. Two were _Human_.

"Lord Sesshomaru, it's an honor to be here." Both _Humans_ bow low and then rise again before walking to their seats. Sesshomaru had made sure everything was in order and set out before anyone arrived.

"Stop." Both stop before sitting. Looking at each other before looking to Sesshomaru and noticing they had forgotten to introduce themselves.

"Apologies, my Lord. My name is Alex and this is my loyal friend, Goshen. We are from the most western part of your lands." Again, Alex and Goshen bowed low and then finally sat down. Sesshomaru raised an eye brow. How is it they thought they had been told they could sit? He had never acknowledged them to come in so confidently.

"And who might the two of you be?" The lunch could finally start after this last introduction. Sesshomaru was hungry. He had made sure the chef made his special dish-rabbit stew and rice. His mouth watered at the thought of finally being able to chow on the juicy rabbit cooked just rare inside of the hot stew.

"I am Satsu and this is my son Koji. We are Shadow demons from the most eastern part of your lands."

"Hn…have a seat." With that he waited for everyone to be seated and then sat down to enjoy his meal. _What am I going to do with these 'negotiations'?_ He thought a while as everyone finished with their lunches. The sun was strangely drifting back into the dark grey clouds as Sesshomaru looked up into the sky. The storm clouds where indeed dark, but yet none of them held lighting-yet.

"We shall walk." Sesshomaru announced as he slowly, gracefully, rose from his sitting position. He started to walk further into the garden. He wanted to see the beauty of it before the battle started.

"My lord. Shall we play our game first?" Ichigo asked as he rose to follow; his wife closely behind. Sayuri and Guchan look at each other before getting up and following as well. Before, entering deeper into the gardens, they turn around and look at the two Human rebel leaders. _Stupid Humans._ Sayuri despised them.

"No, we are not quite 'thirsty' enough for a game quite yet. Satsu, Koji. I want the two of you up here with me. I have some questions to ask you." He stopped and turned slightly, waiting for them to arrive by his side. They both looked to the Humans that hadn't moved yet and then made their way next to Lord Sesshomaru. The wind was starting to pick up slightly getting faster and fiercer with each passing minute. The sky was becoming a not so nice dark grey. Lightning was starting to slowly make its way known to the on-lookers below.

"What is it you wanted to talk about My Lord?" Satsu was the one that was probably going to do all the talking. Sesshomaru didn't think Koji was one to talk much at all. He just kept on walking. Getting further and further into the gardens. He looked back slightly to see the Humans getting farther into the distance.

"If the two of you do not come now, you will be the next to die!" He was getting angry; they had pushed every button on his scale. Who did they think they were? They were guests in his castle. They should have had much more mannerly respect than what the two of them were showing. Didn't they know that they were to come for a walk when the Lord commanded?

"Oh, yes, coming, Lord Sesshomaru!" Alex pushed his friend over and started to run to catch up. Goshen saw he was going to be left behind.

"Alex! Do not leave me here!" He dug his heels in and high-tailed it to the group.

"My Lord?" He still hadn't answered Satsu. He started to move forward again.

"Have you found your Master's heir?" He looked at Satsu as they stalked along the gardens boundaries. The thunder was starting to become apparent as the storm came closer to the demons castle.

"My Lord? How did you know we have been looking?" Satsu was confused. How had he known? She didn't even know who the heir was or where the heir was found. How did he find out before she did?

"I am going to be married to her." He stopped at looked at Satsu and Koji. Koji had traveled back to the present from his thoughts when he heard this.

"You lie. I was to marry the heir if he/she was found to be a woman." Koji was angry. He wanted to marry the female Shadow demon. He wanted to start his family. He was in love with another, but he was predestined to marry the heir to the lands.

"I have found her and she has found me. We fell for each other and we are to be mates. You do not wish this to be so? Is it not true that you love the Lady Hotisha?"

"It is true, but I was told I had to marry the heir unless she had already found another. It seems she has indeed found you my Lord." Koji looked at his mother, Satsu. What was he going to do?

"Koji, I understand that you love Hotisha. I also understand that you want to make your family proud. I am behind you on which ever decision you make. All I want is for you to be happy with your choice." Satsu looked at her son. He wanted to choose Hotisha, but he didn't want to disappoint his father.

"Mother, how will I tell father that I want to be with Hotisha?"

"I will tell him for you and he will like it if I tell him to." She laughed and hugged her son. She was happy he didn't have to marry someone he didn't know or love. She was indeed happy for him.

"Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Yes Satsu?"

"What do you think of my son's decision?"

"I believe it wise of him, because now I do not have to kill him to keep my own love." With this they all laughed except the two Humans. They didn't get anything the demon generals and leaders had said. The demons were a violent race that had a firm belief in no one stepping beyond set barriers. They were truly made to be feared.

"My Lord, the storm is upon us." Ichigo wanted to fight and get this nervousness out of his system.

"Ichigo, do you not trust me enough to tell you when I am ready to play with my prey?" Ichigo swallowed hard. He didn't want to get on Sesshomaru's bad side. _How do I answer him?_

"Lord Sesshomaru, I-I trust you will tell us all when you are ready. I just…I just want-" He turned and faced his wife. How beautiful she looked when the storms came. She controlled the water with her mind and he knew she had no power over this storm. It was a storm of anger and hate for those that knew the way of deceit. This storm was made by the emotions that ran and coursed throughout Sesshomaru's veins.

"Then tell me something."

"Yes, what is it?"

Sesshomaru turned to face Ichigo and his wife, Yumi. She was quiet but he could tell she was ready for anything. "Why did you deceive me?" Ichigo knew it was coming and yet he never thought he was going to be the first to be called forth. He stepped back a few paces and then to the right several more.

"I have always been loyal to my fellow people, and my Lord. But you, Lord Sesshomaru, you do not have the throne. You cannot rule a territory if you do not sit on the throne. I have always been for you even when out numbered. I have been leading against the revolt-not for it." He pulled out his sword ready to fight. His wife behind him, under her cloak, ready to spray her acid rain. Her teeth glowing in the light from the lightning flashing and Ichigo's sword crying when the thunder rolled.

"You have indeed proved to be loyal to me when you didn't know that I didn't have my rightful throne. But I am here to tell you that I will be sitting on that throne, in the place I have every right to claim." With this he pulls out his own sword, Tokajin, and has it at the ready. The game-is about to begin…

We learn about her family:

She had never expected to see the Lord present himself to anyone. Why had he come down here? This wasn't his part of the home. He was supposed to stay up above her jurisdiction. She was growing angry until she realized what it was that was attracting him-she was glowing bright orange.

"Father?" She didn't know what was casing this change in Rin, but she knew her father, Lord Takeshi, would tell her.

"She has such great power built up inside. What are the causes of searching your own self to find your power?"

"She is Lord Sesshomaru's sworn mate. He searched himself didn't he? That's how he unleashed his full power."

"Ah, yes, but he still has unfound power, doesn't he. He tends to be over protective of this lowly demon. I am very disappointed Naomi. You never came to get me on this."

"But father, Lord Sesshomaru wanted to know why Pandora was half, but full, demon. I had to tell him. Rin is the only one I know and have found with the same stature as Pandora. Besides, she is part Shadow demon. What are you to say she will not succeed?"

"So, it is final; Lord Sesshomaru finally found a creature to love that loved him in return. This was something Pandora was never able to accomplish. However," he turned towards her and took his eyes off of Rin, "You never told Lord Sesshomaru of this matter. How is she to be ready when he returns?"

"She is smart and she has drive. She will find a way out. I am still able to talk to her. How did you find out about the time we had here?"

"You only have ten days. Will you _all_ truly be done with your teachings by then? She has a lot to learn within herself. No doubt she has found her true inner demon. I can see it; a very beautiful picture of pain and determination that I have found myself fond of. I will proceed to keep her with me until she is done with her _soul search_."

"Father, no! She has to stay here within my watch! Lord Sesshomaru will kill me if he finds out that you have taken her up there with you! You cannot take her, she is mine!" She stepped forward in an attempt to show she was serious.

"Naomi," he let her name sit in the air for a short, but what seemed long, moment, "she is coming with me. Look at her, isn't that the most luscious demon you have ever seen?" He turned back towards her and stared, all the while licking his lips. Lord Takeshi wasn't giving up his fight to have Rin. What was he going to do with her? She was in a state of pure exposition. She was vulnerable to anything and everything. She walked up to be next to him. He wasn't taking her anywhere.

"Father, she is destined to be with Sesshomaru. You cannot take her away from him. I have seen their future. Please, father, Lord Takeshi, don't take her from him." She looked to him with pleading eyes as he looked to her and then smiled. It wasn't a smile a father would give in empathy, more like a smile a predator would give to his fellow creature as if saying they had finally spotted their prey. "Father, no! I beg you! Pl-." She put her hands on his arms and was thrown. She wasn't going to get her way.

"Enough, Naomi; she is mine to take as I please. She is unmarked and unmated. Being claimed is something that can happen more than once during a young youki's life. I am sure _Lord_ Sesshomaru knows this." He stepped forward and licked Rin's cheek like he was getting a small taste of what the full meal would taste like.

"Sure enough he does, but I am most sure that he doesn't expect me to give you his life-mate. He wasn't expecting you to come down from your _high_ perch. You are not supposed to be here." She moved towards him again attempting to take Rin with her. She failed in getting close to her. She was thrown against Rin's desk and pinned there.

"Can a father not visit his only daughter?" She could tell he was right with the only part but he was using it to try and bribe her into letting him keep Rin.

"Pandora is dead, you only ever visited her. She was your pet. Rin must stay here. I am not Pandora or your pet." She was growing angry. She knew she wasn't going to win; but she had to try.

"Naomi, I have made my decision, she is coming with me." Rin was levitated slightly and glowing a bright orange with her hair blowing in an imaginary wind. Takeshi rose up and took her into his arms; disappearing into a cloud of mist. Naomi laid there for a nanosecond after and then ran for her chambers. _What am I going to tell Lord Sesshomaru?_ She went right past the youki waiting for her and into her private gardens. There, she sat and meditated. She had to get Lord Sesshomaru or his brother there to retrieve Rin from her father. They were the only two able to do it. She was willing to try anything…

Let the War games begin:

"This is absurd!! You cannot possibly think you will win over your people by killing the lot of us!" Ichigo didn't see what Lord Sesshomaru was getting at. He hadn't done anything to deserve being killed.

"Who said anything about killing?" He raised his eye brow and starred at his opponent. All he really wanted was the truth from each of them and the only way to find the truth was to do it the only way her knew how-threatening their lives. "Begin Ichigo. You have the floor." Ichigo hesitated and then ran towards Lord Sesshomaru trying a small and insignificant attack that was sure to be blocked. But when he turned from the blocked attack, Yumi blew kisses of sulfur snow flakes in Sesshomaru's face. He was temporarily blinded for about five minutes of the battle but followed his other senses and listened to what was between the sounds of the storm. "Why such weak forces? I thought you wanted my THRONE!!" He sliced through something and heard the intense breathing of a female. The taste of her blood in the air with the raining mist made for an intense longing for the taste on his lips. He had made the first cut. Therefore, Ichigo was given the chance to retreat or be attacked twice in a row. He attacked first and slit the side of Sesshomaru's face-just missing his right eye. He had broken the rules. But, Sesshomaru understood his defending his wife.

"Stupid fool, you think that just because your father was powerful and a great leader that you are automatically the same or more powerful? You are wrong. You will never be anything like your father. Face it. You are weak." Ichigo stepped back and let the demon have his fit. He knew that if he could get him to show his rage and hurt within these few battles that Lord Sesshomaru would be able to concentrate on what was happening at his castle and deal with it accordingly. He knew Sesshomaru was agitated and enraged-if he had his fit now, everyone would benefit with his patience later.

"And you think you are fit for the throne? You criticize me thinking that I am weaker than my father when I am more than my father was capable of being. I defeated the strongest foe to roam earth-one he couldn't begin to battle and I will always loath those filthy, low, desecrating _Humans!_" He made a quick move to the left causing Ichigo to go right so that Sesshomaru could put out his poison whip and slash him in the chest. He missed all except the last point of his whip, nicking Ichigo's neck-just missing a death point.

"Lord Sesshomaru…" He said, falling to one knee signaling the Lord had won, "I have always been loyal to you; even when you arrived back. I have been a commander for the castle defenses. I never betrayed you-you are my friend. You have always been since we were pups. Why do you not trust me, My Lord?" With this he bowed his head and then rose up and jogged back to the side of the field to help his wife when given acknowledgement from the demon lord.

"And you, Sayuri? What have you done that makes you so worthy of my father's throne? Or even you Guchan? How do you two differ from my deceased chamber maid and my _retired_ officer, Gatuchio?" He breathed calmly on the outside but was brewing volcanic acid inside.

"My, my, aren't we in a bad mood today? We are here more than you ever are. You don't even know the names of your commanding officers. How can you sit on a throne and govern a land you know nothing about?" Sayuri stared him down as she stalked into the center where Ichigo had been defeated by Sesshomaru. Following her like a lost, cautious puppy, was her brother, Guchan.

"Yeah, we can't follow a Lord that is too stupid to stay and guard his castle and too lazy to know the creatures that dwell in his land."

"Oh? You both think I know absolutely nothing about my father's lands? I have patrolled them multiple times over. You think you're fit for this job?" He sheathed Tokajin and waited for a response. One never came. Guchan pounced and turned into his demon form. Guchan was what was called a mutt. He fought dirty and was also clumsy. He had two distinctly different dog demons within his veins. Nothing like what a shadow dog demon would be. Shadow demon was just another trait that appeared just like ears or hair. Demons had it from one parent or both. Sometimes, however, they didn't get it at all. Sesshomaru pulled his fluffy tail out and wrapped it around the over-confident mutt and swung him into the air to be shocked by a bolt of lightning catching the first to go air born. "One down, one to go. How about it Sayuri? Tell me what you think?" He pulled out Tokajin and let her see it from afar. "This is the sword made from the fang of the demon that broke my father's favored sword-Tetssaiga." He smiled as she awed at the textured sword held in Sesshomaru's hands. She never knew that he had a trap laid out for the foolish youki. He had to trick her though, or else she would have been too fast for him. "Come test it out." He held it out as if to actually let her touch it. She made a move to walk towards it but thought otherwise.

"Why must I be mocked into thinking that you are offering me an up-close and personal look at your fancy, new sword?" She smiled thinking she had figured out his scheme.

"Oh? You don't want to test it?" He looked at her shaking is head in confusion. "Fine." His expression turning to grim and expressionless. He expertly acted as if he was going to whirl it around in his hand and snap it into ready fighting stance, but he stopped in mid-swing and Tokajin shot out a red beam of demonic energy. She toasted where she stood. Then, the impossible happened-Lord Sesshomaru laughed. It wasn't a childish victory laugh; it was a pure enjoyment from your stupidity laugh. The 'I told you not to put your finger in the electrical socket', laugh. "Fool." Two _Human_ servants rushed out to retrieve both youki and drag them to the front gates. There, they would be thrown out and never allowed back.

"You are cruel." Ichigo and Yumi both wide eyed at the comment given by Alex.

"Yes…No, you aren't cruel, you are pure evil." Goshen agreed; Lord Sesshomaru was having fun playing a game to find out who he could really trust-and it was at their life's expense. "How do you live with yourself?"

"I don't." He sheathed his sword once again and then changed into his demonic form. He stalked his prey, willing them to run. Goshen grew frightened and coward low, but not to the ground. Alex, however, acted like it was normal.

"You don't scare me my Lord. All I wanted to know from you by coming here, was why you were being hypocritical?" Sesshomaru titled his head in response to the _Human_ condemning him. "You have claimed and proved numerously throughout your life that you loath _Humans_. Why now do you change your mind secretly?" Sesshomaru slowly formed back into his Human form and proceeded to walk to the _Human_ commanders. His eyes never changed from their crimson red and his aura did not cease.

"How have I changed my mind? I still loath them whether you believe me or not."

"Your _Human_ ward was indeed, Human, was she not?" Alex glared at him in disbelief. How could the Inuyouki Lord lie to him like that but not stand for anyone else to lie about how many fingers on each hand.

"My half-demon ward I was watching until she was taken to her family?" Sesshomaru was growing furious. _YOU DARE TO SAY I AM A HYPOCRITICAL LIAR?!?!_ "She is gone." Alex saw that he had been told a terrible lie and he had acted on it without knowing all the facts or Sesshomaru was a phenomenal liar. He backed away slowly. Putting up his hands in surrender.

"My Lord, I have only come to ask that question. I lead the side of the Humans that was helping Ichigo's youki defenses. Please, I beg you; don't punish me for trying to find the _truth._" Alex bowed low and helped Goshen up to do the same.

"Ichigo, tell me. What shall I do with these frightened children?" He never took his eyes off of the _Humans_, but he turned his head slightly for Ichigo to answer him. When he didn't answer, Sesshomaru turned his body fully towards Goshen and asked him to step forward. Goshen hesitated; then stepping out and bowing low, Sesshomaru engraved an X on Goshen's right cheek with his poison whip, as well as Alex's left cheek when he was asked to step forward. This was their negotiation marks. He couldn't fight Humans, because he would kill them before they got a shot in.

"As for you two, Satsu and Koji; you have negotiated with me already. I will take your heir as my mate. Deal?" Both nodded their heads and all retreated into the castle for bathes, dinner and sleep. However, Sesshomaru did not sleep. He felt something wasn't right-something bad had happened or was going to happen. He convinced himself it was just the feel of the castle and lies down and falls lightly asleep.

The next morning a servant came in to wake the Lord, but he wasn't in his chambers. He decided to prep the room for the day and make it ready for the Lord to make way for a new rule-his rule. He opened the windows, fluffed the pillows and made the bed. He swept around the room and cleaned the lavatory and around the indoor springs of anything the Lord left behind. When he was done and left the Lord's chambers; he was startled to see him standing in front of the screen in a sort of daze until the servant bowed and backed away. Sesshomaru just simply walked past him and continued on with his path for the day. Today was going to be a long day. He had noticed much last night and had learned much as well. _What will I do?_ He wanted someone to confide in and talk to about this situation. He felt like something was wrong and yet nothing seemed out of place. Everything was going smoothly-so far- here at the castle and the new commanders where going to be announced in the next week. He still had to talk with many creatures and get things straight for the new reign-his reign. So far as he knew, Rin and Jaken were still doing well with Naomi. So what was wrong? He couldn't leave and check on them himself; the people would go against him again for leaving so soon just to 'check' on some things. Normally, he would send Jaken, but Jaken was with Naomi.

"Lord Sesshomaru, your messenger you had sent to Naomi." He turned to see Nobu-San. He looked exhausted and yet troubled.

"Speak to me Nobu-San." The messenger looked up and pleaded not to be killed for delivering the news. "Just tell me. You have been loyal." He stepped forward to show he wanted to listen and to show he wasn't kidding about Nobu needing to spit it out.

"My Lord, Rin has been taken by Lord Takeshi." He flinched as if expecting something-nothing came. So he bowed low and then left. With that, Sesshomaru stormed out of his chambers towards the main hall. Everyone coward in his presence and sound of his voice; indeed today wasn't going to be a good day.

"Speak." He growled, looking to Ichigo to hear the statements written.

"Lord Sesshomaru, you have been charged with hypocrisy, deceit, fraud, and failure to protect your father's people. How do you plea?"

"I plead innocent to three charges and guilty to one. Innocent to hypocrisy, deceit, and fraud; guilty to my failure to protect my father's people-I will be asked questions from the following people." He pulled out a scroll from his side and read the list out loud. "Ichigo and Yumi, Alex and Goshen, and Satsu and Koji. No one will be hearing from Sayuri or Guchan. Is all understood?" The whole court could tell he was pissed. Something had happened; none dared to ask. "Ichigo and Yumi-you are first."

"From 'negotiations' last night, we have come to you with a few questions. First," He cleared his throat and waited for his wife to pull out the scroll to take notes on the session. "Why have you chosen, so far, since your father's passing to stay far from this castle? You do not stay when you should. Why?"

"I believe in conquest." He stopped and waited for the next question. He wanted this over with so that he could debate whether or not to leave and come to Rin's aide.

"Second; what foes have you defeated in your conquests and why were they such threats?"

"First, I wanted a sword my father had left. It was unfortunately left to Inuyasha, and so therefore I fought for it. I came across a half-demon girl and took her in as a servant-the little girl has left. All was well until I was introduced to a demon named Naraku. He loved to toy with creatures and eat them to obtain their power. He tried to kill me and so I had to kill him. I wasn't too absorbed into killing this foe until he deceived me and tried to kill my companions. He would have come and ruled here and killed all with his toxic miasma. He was almost unstoppable. Naraku was the biggest threat to anyone and everyone. It took five years to defeat and kill the demon and his followers." He stopped and thought back to why he had just said so much. He had never talked so exceedingly before. It was curious to him and Ichigo as to why there was a sudden change.

"Third; what have you learned on these 'conquests'?"

"Hn…companionship. I learned to trust them and lead them without an ounce of resentment. I learned to love. I fell for a beautiful creature that is always into trouble. I learned to control my anger over petty natures-everything passes with time." There was silence of the first time in many years throughout the court.

"That will be all from my self and Yumi."

"Alex and Goshen; your accusations?" He looked to them and saw a passion to follow a Lord that was capable of all those things. They looked guilty and puzzled as to what to ask after hearing these things. Alex made his way up to the front of the room with Goshen trailing behind. Alex really must have chosen him because he wouldn't get in the way. He cleared his throat and began.

"Lord Sesshomaru. We also have few questions. First; what of your Human ward?"

"She was half-demon. The little girl left, however. I was keeping watch over her."

"I see. Second; what of this female Inuyouki you speak of? What is she to you, Lord Sesshomaru?" There was that stupid, simple question that always made him think harder than he needed to. The answer was simple. Everything. However, he could never speak that into existence in front of anyone other than Rin.

"She means much to me. She has shown me love and charm. Her name-Rin. She is heir to the Shadow demons and my fiancée. She is _mine_ and always will be." Everyone held there breaths scared to breathe after hearing a low growl escape from his throat. Something must have been wrong for him or his fiancée to be so on edge. Who would be the first to ask?

"Interesting that you say that, my Lord. I will ask one more and I am done. Why are you so protective over her that you seem so distraught when you are thinking of her? Is she in trouble?" Alex leaned forward waiting for his reply. Sesshomaru was being very protective of her even when she wasn't around to protect…they had only asked a simple question and he had almost lost it. Something was up.

"I am extremely protective of her because I feel that I am the only one able to protect her-the only one worthy of such a find as she is. She is perfectly able to fend for herself, but I refuse to let her feel she has to protect herself in order to live freely." _She is mine and I am hers. I protect her well-being and her life._ _I sometimes think that if I do not know where she is, what she is doing or who she is with, that she could easily die or be taken from me forever-never to return._ He thought about the fact that he had revealed so much. He decided that he didn't care. He just wanted to get to Rin before Lord Takeshi took her from him.

"I see. Nothing more. Good day, Lord Sesshomaru." He bowed low as did Goshen. They left after that and went home. They had seen, heard and found all they needed to know in order to make a decision. They were happy to leave.

"Koji and Satsu. Proceed." He looked at them with longing for it to be over soon. Koji understood what he was going through and so he told his mother that he didn't want to question him. The charges that they had against him needed dropped. They were only excuses for missing the Lord at the castle. She agreed and both bowed low and then exited the building to go home. "I believe that there is no more to be said. The charges that stand to be tried are as follows." He pointed to Ichigo and Ichigo read off of the scroll just handed to him from the court scribe. It was an unanimous vote to drop all charges except the charge of failure to protect the lands and castle. "It is here-upon heard through out the court that Lord Sesshomaru is innocent of fraud, hypocrisy, and deceit. The Lord is however, charged as guilty for failure to protect his father's lands. How will his sentence be told?" Ichigo searches the main hall for any volunteers for a sentencing…there are none so it is now up to him. "I believe that our Lord should serve his sentence by doing manual labor and staying on house arrest for three weeks starting when he returns with his mate-to-be. All in favor say Hai." He looked around and saw and heard everyone announce Hai. "It is done. My Lord, go and retrieve your mother and fiancée. I am sure they are waiting for you." With that Ichigo dismissed the court and all went their separate ways. The trial had lasted four days and their Lord had been distraught. None quite knew what he was so on edge about, but none would ask.

While Sesshomaru was preparing his self for the trip, Ichigo showed up and made small talk.

"Get to the point Ichigo. I do not have time to be lulled. I have someone to kill and someone to retrieve. What is it you want?"

"You are still not done with negotiations and treaties my Lord. When you return I will have everything ready to be read to you and everything to be signed."

"Very well; I leave you in charge. Do not fail me. I will be gone three days-a week at the longest. Anything else?"

"Do you want to be handed the throne right when you get back or are you waiting?"

"As soon as I enter the gates."

"Very well; good luck and happy travels." With that he left and let Sesshomaru finish with his packing. Ichigo noticed, however, that Sesshomaru had a present wrapped neatly and securely within his belt. He thought maybe it could be for his fiancée, but if it was what he thought it was-they were not engaged. He doubted that it was true, so he figured it was just another clutter to add to the female's collection.

Within Takeshi's Castle:

"When it comes to a female Youki, he is never persuaded otherwise unless she is marked and mated or she is courted and married. Otherwise, she is fair game to anyone and everyone. If he mates with her, Sesshomaru will have to kill him in order to keep her. Otherwise, she will forever be my father's mate. I would feel awful if that happened. Sesshomaru deserves to finally be happy and see that love is good thing to feel. He is just now starting to feel this love and he is unsure of the ground he is stepping. He can easily be dissuaded and easily angered. He is feeling foolish lately, and he is disgusted with the feeling of foolishness. He has had trouble accepting he is in love with another demon." Naomi had gone to Lady InuKimi to see what she should do.

"I see." InuKimi looked around the room in search of the smell that was new to her. She finally laid eyes on Nobu-San. The loyal servant to the Inu-family for centuries.

"I shall be going. I need to be up there keeping watch on Rin and helping her come out of her self-searching. She will be lost if I do not help."

"Hurry back with her. For Sesshomaru. He does deserve to finally be happy again. Even if only a little while; Nobu-San-come forward please."

"Hn…" Naomi started on her way and soon was entering her father's castle.

"What news do you have from the castle?" InuKimi glared at him expecting a warm welcome and good news. But she never expected having to go home so soon to help her son clean up a mess partially her fault.

"Father?" Naomi looked around the room and the castle for her father. She had come in the same as the last, yet he was no longer there. Rin was not there either. "Lord Takeshi! I need to stay with RIN!!!!!!" She was getting angry. She hated playing these stupid games with her father. He always thought they were entertaining and yet she never saw how they were-not when her life was on the line.

"_Oh you have arrived? How pleasant. Might you come join me in my study?"_

"Takeshi, fine, but I will take Rin and go to my old chambers. You will not be allowed in there. Do not disturb me. Understood?"

_"Such incompetence; if only your mother was here to hear you talk that way."_

"Takeshi, if you hadn't eaten her, then maybe she would be here. Stupid fool." She was tired of hearing about her mother. She was gone long ago. No longer a concern or hurt to her.

"_Very well, my dear, she has turned purple. So elegant and beautiful a color."_

"Takeshi, you are the incompetent one. So like you to enjoy a falling mistress that you want for yourself, yet you will not help her to stay with the world."

"_Hn…"_ At least he shut up. That's all she wanted. She arrived at his study and didn't exchange any conversation. Naomi lifted both hands and formed a ball with them-finger tips touching. She slowly drew them apart dove her arms down and slowly back up to the height of her head. When she had hold of the glass tube; she then shrank it to a size big enough to fit in her hands. In her hands is where she would keep and protect Rin. Here is where she would help Rin escape herself. She started towards her chambers when the door closed and she heard growl from behind her. She slowly turned and saw her father enraged.

"What are you angry about?"

"When is Sesshomaru arriving?"

"I do not know; when he gets here. Stay out of my head." She turned again towards the door and before opening it-she was whirled around and slammed into the door.

"Shut-up and listen to me! She is MINE! You both took my Pandora away and so now you both will pay. Either I have Rin or you kill Sesshomaru. If I get neither-you will take my Pandora's place. You are MINE and you will not disobey me again!"

"You're disgusting. I am not weak, I am not a half-demon. You are nothing more than an angry demon looking for sport!" She spit on him and teleported to her old chambers before he could do anything further. She was shaking fiercely and she could feel herself feel faint. She was going to end up weak and chastised just like Pandora if Sesshomaru didn't kill Lord Takeshi.

He made it to Naomi's hut and walked inside to see that it was still daylight outside. He rushed to get to the castle within before night finally hit. He passed multiple animals and nature. He looked ahead as he approached the castle within his glowing ball. The castle was dark and the air above it was black. Lord Takeshi knew he was coming and knew there was going to be a fight. He just hoped nothing bad had happened to Rin yet.

"_Rin! Can you hear me?"_ What was this? She had been in her lily self for over three days now. She was starting to think she would never find her way back.

"_I hear you Naomi. Where are you?"_

_"I am in front of you. Try and open your eyes for me."_

_"Naomi, I can try."_ She meditated and could feel her eyes open even though to her she could see.

"_Good now I can enter your mind and walk with you. Are you okay with that?"_

_"Yes. I want out of here."_ Naomi never heard her, but she went ahead and entered anyways. "There you are Naomi! Why can I not leave here?"

"You are in your self-searching stage. I have to walk you through it. You have to find your powers."

"I see." She looked at Naomi and saw she looked puzzled. "What?"

"Nothing, I just thought that you would have gotten your fluffy tail before you did this, but I guess not."

"TAIL?!?! You mean like Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Yes, every dog demon has a tail. What did you think it was? It's not just there to keep you warm you know. You can do all kinds of things with a tail. It's actually quite exciting. I wish I had one." She laughed a little and then started walking in one direction. Rin followed and told Naomi what she felt in each garden of different colored lilies. "Interesting. Have you ever traveled past these fields?"

"No. Is there anything past them?"

"Yes. Your powers. Pick one and I will show you how to acquire some. You will have to do the rest on your own and on your own time. Got it?"

"Hn…I understand, but which one should I choose? I mean, I love all my fields. But I like the field with joyfulness and contentment. I love the colors there. Let's find some there." She started to walk in that direction when she felt her head start to hurt. She dropped down to one knee and felt like she was going to burst from the inside of her head out. "Naomi why do I feel like my head is going to burst?"

"Because it very well may be." She answered truthfully. She looked up from her walking to Rin and saw her nose was bleeding. It was going to explode. "Rin we have to find these powers in order for you to leave. We have the hurry."

"If I get to leave, will my head explode?"

"No. Let's hurry." Rin nodded her head and began getting up again. Naomi walked next to her and helped her up. Then she asked her to show her past the field. Her head would quit hurting when she got closer to the powers she was searching for. Naomi even gave her a cloth to help with the nose bleed. They walked for what seemed to Naomi forever. When they finally made it to the end of the field of blue and green lilies, they came upon a forest of pine trees. Naomi knew it to be a maze. They needed to find the powers hidden within the maze. Naomi led the way. She wanted out of there. She hated being closed in a bunch of trees without being able to find a way out. She marked their journey with red balls of light and when ever they made a wrong turn, she would diminish the lights till they came back and went to other way. After another hour, they came across a dark blue light. Rin was fascinated.

"What is it? Is that my power?"

"One of them. You have to enter that light and take something. Like a potion. You will the acquirer that power. But you have many within this maze. Maybe two more. A white one and a green one. You must find them as well and take something from them as well. Then we can leave."

"Oh. Well, then here I go." She let the cloth drop to the ground and walked quickly to the light. She put her hands up and tried to put them through the light. It was like water. But she felt her hands were still dry on the other side. So, she emerged herself within the light. She saw on a pedestal was a small glass jar. She walked swiftly towards it. Reaching inside to find five cookies. "Hn…" She took them all and ate them all. She felt like she was newly revived. Her nose quit bleeding and her headache lightened some. "Three more lights to go." She walked out and found that after she exited, the light diminished and the half of the maze it was held in, vanished in a wind.

"Let's go!" Naomi started for the next part of the maze. She wanted out of here. Another hour and a half passed and they finally came across a gate. Behind it Rin could see a bright white light. "I can not go inside with you. This power was locked away from other eyes. Proceed." Naomi stepped back a few paces and turned her body fully around. The gate wouldn't open with someone looking other than Rin.

"Ok. I will be back." She opened the gate and disappeared within. She again entered the light and found that on the pedestal this time was a glass plate with chocolate on it. Could she eat this chocolate? Or was it something else? She walked closer to it and found that instead of chocolate it was in fact a box of sweets. "How convenient." She said. She wasn't too thrilled that she was still there. She wanted out of her mind so that she could be ready for her Lord. When she ate the sweets, she began feeling different. Like she was gaining knowledge of something. She started to see memories she had never seen before. Some she knew happened before she was even born. These were memories Sesshomaru had given her. These memories also contained information within them that she could rely on to help her learn about the Inuyouki clan. Information she would rely on when she needed to know about her own clan. She exited and again she saw the light diminish and the maze it was in disappear within a wind. "That was interesting." That was all Rin said. She wasn't going to tell Naomi why the gate was there. Rin knew the gate was there because the light contained part of Sesshomaru-he kept himself guarded. "Next. I hope I can leave soon. I am growing bored being here. Especially since I have been here alone for so long."

"That's understandable. So. Tell me. Do you still want me to give you some more pointers on how to please him? Or would you rather explore on your own?"

"Actually, I think I know how I can. I believe I can do that part on my own." They both giggled for a little while making small conversation. Rin was happy Naomi and her had grown closer and was becoming friends. She hoped they would and could be good friends one day. She liked Naomi.

"Hey there it is!" It was been forty-five minutes or more and they finally found the last one. Now Rin could finally leave. They both walked up to the light. When Rin was inside she saw that there was a small cup sitting on the pedestal. Inside she thought for sure it was sake. She drank it anyways and then felt her fingers in her right hand warm up and then cool down. "Interesting. Maybe I have the poison whip as well?" She thought about it and then jumped for joy. She was finally able to leave. She exited and saw after the maze disappeared that they weren't far from the field of blue and green lilies. They raced back to the white ones and then stood there. Naomi was beaming. She had helped Rin recover some of her powers and so now they could leave. Rin was also overjoyed. She was finally able to join the real world again. "See you on the other side Naomi. Thanks for everything."

"You're welcome dear. You're worth helping-not just because you're Sesshomaru's, because you are my friend." They smiled at each other and Rin watched as Naomi grew transparent and then wasn't there. She sat down and meditated. Feeling her self finally grow heavy and land on her two feet. She opened her eyes and blinked. Where was she?

"Naomi? Where are you? Where are we?"

"You are in my chambers." That wasn't Naomi. It wasn't Lord Sesshomaru, Jaken or InuKimi either. She didn't know who that was. She turned to her right and saw a bed and turned to her left and saw a door. Someone was pounding on it. Someone pounding on it was angry and screaming for the door to be opened. That someone was Naomi. Rin broke for the door only to have her path intercepted by a tall, ugly, old demon.

"Who are you? Why will you not let me leave?" Rin was kind of scared. She didn't know who he was or if he was friendly and from what she could tell-he wasn't near friendly.

"You are mine. Why would you want to leave me?" He looked at her coolly and decided that she wasn't comfortable with him. He would have to change that.

"You do not look like Lord Sesshomaru. I belong to him." She became cocky, hoping he would back off.

"You are not marked, mated, or married. You belong to me." He stated this as a matter of fact, and so she grew serious and thought about it. She decided that the only way to get away from him was to convince him she wasn't his either.

"Well, if I am none of those things, then I belong to no one-not even you."

"Heh…we will see, won't we?" He made a move towards her. She dashed backwards; flying-somewhat. She could jump slightly and glide a ways before landing. She chose to see if she could use her poison whip. She looked at her hand and willed it to work. Her index and middle fingers ignited and was a vivid blue-sparking and crackling. Rin drew her hand back and lashed and invisible whip at his face. Her blue poison whip lashed out and hit the mark. He stopped short and graced his hand over the wound. It was bubbling. She had an acid whip-not a poison whip. "Feisty aren't we?"

"You wish. Let me go; I want to leave." The pounding at the door stopped and she heard a terrible scream coming from someone being chocked. "Naomi!" She heard the chocking stop and a dropping of someone. Naomi was still breathing; but someone else was at the door.

"Lord Takeshi, open this door."

"Oh but you are too late. You see she has already been marked _and _mated-with me."

"Impossible."

"Very well." He darted at Rin and grabbed her in his arms. Placing his teeth at the base of her neck, he was about to bite when she realized what he was doing. She struggled to get free-only to be squeezed more tightly. She couldn't breathe and so she passed out. Limp in his arms, he lightly pressed his teeth within her neck. He wouldn't truly mark her until they actually mated-it would be a waste of pleasure if he did. He ripped her kimono off and set her on the bed. Making his way to his chambers door, he opened it to reveal Lord Sesshomaru. "You finally decided to join us? How pleasant of you to come. To bad you have terrible timing. Come see for yourself." Takeshi stepped aside. Letting Sesshomaru pass through and take a look at Rin. She was bruised from being squeezed too hard and she was bleeding from where Takeshi had bitten her. He didn't even lick up the blood. Sesshomaru wanted to take her, but she looked mated. The only thing wrong with the scene was the scent. No scent of mating-just Rin's blood and the scent of Lord Takeshi.

"She is not mated. She isn't even marked. That mark will heal and show nothing there. You have lied to me." He turned and whirled his own poison whip at Takeshi. He hit his mark around his chest area. "You have dishonored me by trying to take my fiancée. You are indeed a fool." He struck again and this time it was blocked by Lord Takeshi's katana. Takeshi dove for Sesshomaru and was met with Tokajin. "You are indeed worthless." He shoved forward and blasted demonic energy towards the demon. Hitting his right arm and knocking the katana from his hand. His hand was bleeding and now he had to use his left to fight. Not a great start to a fight by using your weak hand. "Hn…" Takeshi transformed and attacked using his teeth. He lunged forward biting hard into Sesshomaru's right side. Lord Sesshomaru rammed Tokajin into his head-killing him where he was. He was no longer a threat to anyone. He turned and went to Rin. She was breathing normal, she was shivering. He asked Naomi to clothe her while he waited outside the chambers. She agreed and did so quickly. Rin awoke when they were almost inside Naomi's castle. When she saw Sesshomaru, she rapped her arms around him. She was glad she was finally seeing him again.

It has been two days since that incident and Lord Sesshomaru has stayed close since. He refuses to leave without Rin and his Mother. He also asked Naomi to come and witness their union when the time came. She agreed and Rin was overjoyed. Rin had grown up more and she had indeed developed her tail-Sesshomaru still needed to get used to it. She was simply beautiful-no other words to describe her looks or her features-just beautiful. When her schooling was done and over with that second day, they packed up and left. Sesshomaru knew the castle wasn't ready for her, Naomi or his mother, but he wanted Rin close to him. He figured she was easier to protect that way. She could finish her 'schooling' when they were at the castle-privately. No one was to see, speak or hear from or of her until he said it was time. He wanted to keep it secret that she was there until it was inevitable that they all knew she was. He wanted to keep an eye on her and keep her closer to him now more than ever and she still needed to be schooled. He looked one last time back at Rin as they traveled back to his lands and castle. She was going to be a handful. And so they went.


	2. Chapter 2

Affections Part 2:

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Inuyasha…I wish I did though…

Re-cap:

It has been two days since that incident and Lord Sesshomaru has stayed close since. He refuses to leave without Rin and his Mother. He also asked Naomi to come and witness their union when the time came. She agreed and Rin was overjoyed. Rin had grown up more and she had indeed developed her tail-Sesshomaru still needed to get used to it. She was simply beautiful-no other words to describe her looks or her features-just beautiful. When her schooling was done and over with that second day, they packed up and left. Sesshomaru knew the castle wasn't ready for her, Naomi or his mother, but he wanted Rin close to him. He figured she was easier to protect that way. She could finish her 'schooling' when they were at the castle-privately. No one was to see, speak or hear from or of her until he said it was time. He wanted to keep it secret that she was there until it was inevitable that they all knew she was. He wanted to keep an eye on her and keep her closer to him now more than ever and she still needed to be schooled. He looked one last time back at Rin as they traveled back to his lands and castle. She was going to be a handful. And so they went.

Chapter One:

"Lord Sesshomaru, don't you think we should stop and rest for the night? It is getting dark out." Naomi was going to play it safe with him. She didn't want to make him angry, but it was starting to be darker out.

"Hn…" He looked forward. There was a clearing up ahead that they could make camp at. "Rin," She nodded her head and left the group to go off on a made up trail to gather wood for a fire-Jaken following quietly. "No." She stopped dead in her tracks. She had just reached the tree line. "You are to come up here with me. Jaken can go by himself." He turned slightly and looked her direction. She hesitated, turned and then walked swiftly up to her lord. Jaken started to mumble and stopped short when a rock was thrown at his head. Well, she was one of them now, so why would she have to go and gather firewood or catch food? She wasn't that hungry but eating a little was always helpful. InuKimi looked at her son and his mate; weird couple. How could a Inuyouki think she had to go gather firewood or catch food for everyone? It was the servants job. She laughed slightly and then climbed into a tree to wait for the moon. Naomi sat at the base of the tree near Lady InuKimi-she was safer there than near Rin and Sesshomaru or even Jaken or Ah-Un.

Jaken returned to make a medium fire. There were more traveling with them than before and so the fire had to be big enough for everyone. He tended to Ah-Un and then settled in for the night curled in next to the dragon. It was awkward for there to be so many in their group...let alone the fact that Lady InuKimi was with them and so was Lady Naomi. Sesshomaru had asked Rin to come and patrol the area with him and had left before Jaken could return; she had gladly agreed. She had missed her Lord while he was away-granite that he was only gone from her for five or six days, she still missed him dearly. Not only was he being more protective of her now, but he was also including her in his private world-his little domain of sanity that he has kept hidden from all others for so long.

"Rin, what are you thinking about?" His glance shifted to her as they walked around the area, searching for dangers. She looked at her lover as they walked, taking her attentions off the surrounding area.

"What it will be like at the castle. What my activities will be each day-if I will be able to roam the gardens like I used to or if I can no longer look at them as I used to. I am not to see them again until I am presented before the court, right?" Sesshomaru thought a moment on how he should answer. His mother had offered her gardens for Rin's delights, but he hadn't really thought much on it until now. It was only for Rin to enjoy watching and maybe one flower each day for her hair if she wanted one. But, InuKimi had also offered to help her start her own garden. That wouldn't be hard for Rin, but he knew she would get a kick out of some of the things that dwelled there.

"My mother tends to a secret garden. No one else, other than I, has seen it before." He picked up his pace sensing something new coming-rapidly.

"Can I visit this garden, Lord Sesshomaru?" She was getting excited. Could she really be allowed to see such a garden that has only been seen and tended to by the Lady InuKimi for so long?

"Perhaps," he continued to look around and finally lost his will to not look her way. How her eyes pierced through the night with such petrifying beauty. They were like clear ice, sparkling with the light of the pale moon. But a melting clear ice, because within her eyes held the fire of passion and love-an emotion he knew he would never ask her to mask. The combination of fire and ice so enticing; he couldn't help but get closer to her and just hold her where they were standing. She nuzzled her face into his chest; the armor cold, yet comfortable to her. He was warm and strong-nothing was going to happen to her here-nothing. He kissed her head and then let go, both continuing their walk, patrolling the area once more. She was at ease with him and becoming comfortable with her new self and his new affections towards her. Rin knew he would never show such things in public, but would make up for it when alone. He wasn't one to show emotion to eyes that could ruin everything he has ever worked for or conquered. He was content with his life. Not wishing for it to change. He did wonder however, why it was that her tail only showed the colors and powers it did when she transformed. _Orange. She had orange spiraling her tail ending at the top of her forehead. I wonder if this is true to be imprinted on her back._ He didn't know what to think until he was able to see for himself.

"I will not be able to visit you; will I?" She stopped finally realizing this and just stood there. She didn't flinch or even show any facial changes. Her eyes turned to the darkest blue water could turn at night. It was clear, she was upset. He was pulled from his thoughts.

"I will come see you. I can eat with you when I am not busy at court." Well, she wasn't satisfied with it, but at least it was something.

"I see." She continued walking and looked to be feeling better. She sighed and then continued talking. "I don't see how Lady InuKimi's garden can be secret if you are going to be given the crown within it."

"I will only have _two_ witnesses."

"Who are they?" she asked with a sly smile. She silently hoped she could be one.

"Ah-Un and Jaken," he then stopped. Something wasn't right.

"I cannot witness my Lord?" she sensed something. What was it; sarcasm in his voice? And what was this new aura she sensed?

"You can witness-but you won't really be there until I present you. Remember?" He put his hand on Tokajin.

"What is that?" She stopped short and scanned the air in front of her. She sensed something different here, something not familiar, yet oh so vaguely familiar. "I know that scent. But, where from?" She trailed off thinking. She turned around and walked towards a tree near the right edge of the path they had been walking. She peered around it to reveal the Youki that had been at the table that night she had gone into her meditations. He was puzzled as to why she had caught him so quickly-then again she was just like Lord Sesshomaru. "Why have you followed me?"

"My Lord and Lady, I am sorry, I just sensed you near my Lords area of province. I thought that maybe you had come to visit and learn more-you aren't here for such things."

"What is the point? Stop babbling. It is nighttime is it not?" She looked disappointed and angry. Why was he making small talk with her for? She knew him from somewhere other than that night at dinner-she knew he had been lying. "Where do I know you from?" Sesshomaru had joined her by now; wanting to know why he had followed them-only he was more agitated than she was-he had kissed her in front of another's eyes.

"I will kill you." His eyes narrowing and Rin getting to the point of doing the same. He had been going around the subject since she had met him and he was still trying to change the subject.

"Um….My Lord, I am sorry, I just wanted to know why you were so far from Naomi's and yet still so far from your castle. Why are you here?" He reeked of the stench of fear. Why was he asking them questions? Rin had to walk away, it was disgusting but she felt like she wanted to instill the fear further into his scent. She couldn't control the urge so she just stormed away from them both. Sesshomaru grabbed him by the collar and slammed him against the tree.

"WHY ARE YOU HERE?" His eyes starting to glow-his fingers begging to ignite, "You were stupid to come around here. Ten seconds." Sesshomaru's fingers ignited and were at the ready.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I am sorry, I was given the direction to follow you and make sure that Rin was taken to the castle safely. Her father had appointed me to watch over her until she had found a mate and ruled over the people. She has to claim her own rule, or else she is still subject to not being given the inheritance her father left her." Sesshomaru relaxed marginally, releasing him without care-letting him fall to the ground.

"You should have made yourself known-I wouldn't have to kill you if you had." He smiled a fanged smile at his prey and the thought that he was so thirsty to kill. Why was he being like this? "Rin, come and meet your cousin, Rykoo." His smile dropped and he returned to his emotionless mask. She turned around and glided back to her lover. She looked down at him as he was trying to get up. She growled at him and kicked him back to his sitting position on the forest floor.

"My cousin? What do you mean? My parents were both only children." She was confused but still angry. Her moment with Lord Sesshomaru had been shattered. She wouldn't get this chance again soon. Not only that, but he had made her snap with anger the minute she realized he was stalking her this whole time-Sesshomaru wouldn't show affections to her outside of his or her own chambers now. _Incredible._

"Rykoo is your cousin because your father had three brothers and one sister. He was half-demon. But, your cousin here has been given the privilege of being full-demon because his half-demon mother married another half-demon. His DNA has proved to be most valuable." Sesshomaru looked at his fellow demon as if he were a bug...annoying and wouldn't be there if he had had a fly-swatter. The only reason he had rights to be cocky was because his parents got lucky and had a full demon. Ignorant morsels.

"Wait, the parents I knew where Human-not half-demon." She was totally confused-now more than ever. What was going on? Were the parents she knew not really her parents?

"They were not your real parents. Why would two Humans be your parents?" Rykoo looked disgusted at the thought. He had orange in his hair-a great color for a Shadow Dog demon. This meant that the orange definitely came from her side of the family. She had great power. "Your father was a great ruler over the eastern part of the western lands-a Shadow Dog demon. He reported to only one Lord- Lord Sesshomaru's father. His powers limitless-he fell in love with your mortal mother and thus you were born. Your mother dying in labor and your father under pressure with his revolting lands, asked me to send you somewhere safe. So, I brought you to the hills to a family of Humans. I thought you would be safe there. I came to visit often and I kept watch over you and no one else. When your village was attacked, I made sure you were brought to another village. However, none of the families would take you because you were part demon. I left you there because they agreed to jointly care for you-but you were left to fend for yourself. I am sorry for that. I was going to kill them for beating you-but then you had found Lord Sesshomaru. I decided to leave you with him-to see how he would react to you and if he would care for you. He did and I never thought he would fall in love with you. You are both perfect for each other and I am glad I stayed away as long as I have. However, you do need to come and accept your inheritance." He was standing tall and confident the whole time he was giving them the run down on what happened-until he looked at Sesshomaru and his expression dropped drastically.

"She has an inheritance from her father? That fool left her an inheritance but couldn't take care of her? And you; you do not care for her safety-you had left her to die." He was angry; this was insane. Rin had been captured numerously by Naraku. If he hadn't stepped in and saved her-if he would have left her…This fool couldn't defend his self, let alone defend someone else.

"You think you know me or my Uncle?" Rykoo looked at the demon lord, willing him to say something out of line. "My Lord, you know nothing," his eyes narrow and daring. Sesshomaru had insulted the Lord and, even though he was dead, his uncle still deserved respect.

"You talk of caring for your responsibilities given to you? You care for nothing; just yourself-you who is hardly worth mentioning!" He turned in an angry wind and walked towards camp once more.

"I did care!" Rykoo wasn't going to give up until he won this argument. Sesshomaru stopped dead and turned sharply. He then ignited his fingers and slashed Rykoo's way-hitting him twice on the right cheek.

"Now this conversation is over-you're a foolish _mortal._" Rin looked angrily at Rykoo, and then turned to catch up with her lover.

"We will see if you come." With that Rykoo decided his assignment to Rin was complete. Now, he could go on with his own life-forever free of that nonsense. He disappeared with the next gust of wind. _Stupid. He was right. I never cared for her safety._

"Lord Sesshomaru, why do you not like my father? What was he like?" She wanted to know what her real father and mother were like. Was she anything like them?

"Your father never finished anything he started. That's why he lost the battle over his lands and it was put into the care of my father and was soon to be mine. However, since you are the rightful heir, you can either merge with my lands-have one castle and reigning lordship; or we can rule together over our lands." He stopped to hear her decision and waited only for such.

"I know nothing about ruling over a castle-let alone lands. What am I to do with my own?" She didn't want to rule over something by herself. She knew that when Sesshomaru left the castle on his patrols that she would be in charge, but only a few days at longest a few weeks-but not solely over her own lands. She wanted him to have the lands promised to her. Now she had something to give to him as a present and as a thank you for all the trouble he has gone through for her sake. "I will give you my lands. It is a gift from _me to you; thank you, my Lord._" She questioned his thoughts as she gave him the idea to think upon.

"Hn…" He then turned and continued walking. It wouldn't be any different than what he was already governing. It would be the same and long lasting. "I accept your gift."

"So…do you agree that I will stay with you at your castle? I do not want to be away from you." She was smiling but when he didn't answer her she started to look faintly worried. She wanted to stay with him just as she would have stayed with him before knowing about her inheritance. "My Lord?" She looked up at him. He just starred back. He wasn't going to answer her.

"We will see." He turned again, this time he wasn't stopping to wait-they were almost to camp. _What to do…_She had asked a perplexing question, yes, but he didn't want her to live outside of his castle to begin with. He didn't think she would have thought that she would have to stay at her own. She was giving him her lands-she was his voice-that was it. "You were never going to leave me." He said aloud as he stopped a short distance from the clearing.

"Then why did you not answer me?" she stopped in front of him and laid her head on his chest. He was so warm. "Why do you not treat me as you used to? I was after all just your _pet._" Rin was being mischievous. She just wanted to hear him say I Love You, even if it was only this one time or even if it wasn't now but later. She just wanted to hear it from him.

He sighed and wrapped his arms around her and laid his own head on hers-he kissed the top of it. "You mean so much to me that is why I do not treat you as I used to. You are no longer like Jaken or the servants at my castle. You are an Inuyouki and _mine._ You are to be treated with care and given much respect." He smiled and lifted her chin to give her a small kiss before they would be departing. "I was thinking of a surprise; I didn't hear you." She looked at him and smiled her genuine smile, and kissed him on his cheek before letting go of him and walking into the campsite within the clearing. He beamed inwardly. _Because I am in love with you, my Rin._ He turned around and followed into camp. He was to sleep tonight-but he didn't want to. He just wanted to wait for sunrise so they could continue their journey. Rin seemed to sleep peacefully and he turned to see his mother up in the tree-she wasn't sleeping, just watching everyone else and looking into the sky as well. "Mother, what are you thinking of?" They never really had conversations, but he was curious as to if she was thinking of Rin or something else.

"Ah Sesshomaru, nothing out of the ordinary, just about the land and the skies. There are so many stars-ever _try_ to count them?" she laughed at herself…she was teasing.

"Fine." He gave her the look of 'don't tell me then', and she rolled her eyes.

"Your father. Why are you so curious for?" she gave him a confused look and then returned to looking at the sky. Such a beautiful clear night, even the moon was perfect.

"Hn…" he stopped talking to her. She wasn't going to talk to him plainly. So, he too, looked to the skies. The moon was in his favor-but he hated this moon. That meant that his fangs were going to grow-again. Not only that, but it was that time of year. After about another hour he looked down at Rin to see she wasn't sleeping anymore. Just starring up at the sky with him and then she changed to gaze at Sesshomaru.

"You should sleep sometimes." She teased. She hardly ever saw him sleep let alone sleep when she was in his arms like this. "Even you need rest." She eyed him and found that he had somehow intertwined his fingers with hers while she had been sleeping. She raised her eyebrow to it and smirked.

"Hn…you sleep too much." He smiled at her and then returned his eyes to the stars. They had reflected in her eyes like a mirror.

"Oh?" she giggled and moved to get comfy again. "One cannot help sleeping when someone is keeping them from danger so warmly, my Lord." She smiled at him even more. At least he was talking to her, she would love to have kept talking to him but she knew he wouldn't continue. Rin looked to the stars and saw the moon. _Yes, he should really be getting sleep after tonight._ She knew what _this_ moon brought for her Lord. This was the moon that came once a year that made it almost impossible for him to keep control of anything-everything. Will he be able to keep this year as he has the past three? She didn't know and knew that they had to make it to the castle by nightfall tomorrow or else they would all be in trouble. Sesshomaru had always been gone for two or three days ever since she had started traveling with him whenever this moon came upon them. She had never witnessed such things as Jaken had explained to her-she didn't want to find out either.

"Rin, sleep; you will need your rest-trust me." He starred down at her and nuzzled his nose against her forehead, deeply inhaling her scent-lavender and moonlight lilies mixed in with some sort of perfume she had always loved. Was it sweet waters?

"As soon as you close your eyes _and_ sleep, my Lord," she eyed him back as he did these things. He gave her a look and refused to roll his eyes as he prepared to object. "Please, I would feel better knowing that you have gotten sleep. The _moon_ is back for you." She tried to look as serious as possible but couldn't help smiling and laughing at him. He seemed to make himself look colder but failed when she continued to stare at him with blank-expecting-eyes.

"As you wish," He sighed and closed his eyes and waited for the sound of her heart slowing and her breathing to become even once more, before opening his eyes again to watch over the camp. "Stubborn Youki." He whispered as he laid his head back on the tree. He then remembered his mother in the tree across from him. She was asleep as well. He then closed his eyes and indeed fell lightly asleep until the sun shone in his face the next morning.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken knew it was inevitable once nightfall came tonight-they had to move it. "Lord Sesshomaru! We have to get going!"

"Hush Jaken-Rin is still sleeping." He looked down at her as he slowly removed himself from her presence. "Ah-Un." The dragon lifted one head from his grazing and looked at his master. When getting nothing but eyes they stopped grazing all together and went to wake Rin. Rin could continue sleeping on them. Ah-Un nudged her until she giggled and padded his head. She rose and straightened her clothing before stretching to get settled for the day. "Rin we are leaving." He had already started walking away with his mother and Naomi following closely behind.

"Coming, My Lord!" Rin ran to catch up with Naomi. What would today be like? "My Lord?"

"Yes."

"Why has Rykoo showed up after all these years?" She was still angry about last night and from his reaction to her question-he still wasn't happy with his appearance.

"He just wanted to end his _responsibilities_ so he could get back to his own family. He never truly kept watch over you or cared for you."

"I know. You have been there always." She looked up from her travels to see him standing in front of her. His mouth was slightly open. "My Lord?"

"N-N-No! Lord Sesshomaru! Hurry, take this!" Jaken ran to Ah-Un and took out a wooden canister. He gave it to Sesshomaru and his mouth seemed to return to being closed. _What is in that canister?_ "All better my Lord?" Jaken was worried he would get hit for that but didn't. Sesshomaru just kept staring at Rin.

"My Lord?" She looked at him and sensed something wrong with his aura. It had heightened. "What's wrong?" She then realized and remembered the moon. She closed her eyes and opened them revealing nothing but emptiness and regret. Rin then ran for her life. She noticed that Naomi and Lady InuKimi had already jumped into nearby trees. They weren't going to get in the way. Rin transformed and found she could run faster. She could hear him behind her. He was much bigger than she was-but she knew she had to keep running until he gave up-she would be running forever. _I should have noticed that his fangs were growing! Why do I have to be so foolish? Stupid, stupid, stupid!!!_ She saw a river up ahead and remembered her new trick she had learned from Naomi. She stole a look behind her and saw he was still a ways behind. She transformed and ducked below the trees disappearing into thin air. She watched as he caught up to her area and again transformed into his human form.

"RIN! I know you're here! I sense your aura." He looked around and pinpointed on her aura. "Hn…" He walked towards her. She panicked and stepped back losing concentration and appearing before Sesshomaru. "Found you." He smiled and his fangs had grown twice their normal size. His face dropped marginally and Rin could tell he was fighting back something vicious. "I cannot help myself. Your only hope is to keep on running."

"I am not running anymore." Rin stepped closer and looking defiantly into his eyes. They were crimson red.

"I am warning you Rin, please keep running. Three years of keeping this violent rage and lust back isn't going to make a fourth year." That was the first time he had ever said please in that tone. He was being playful yet serious. He was almost begging her to keep running. It freaked her out but she refused to show it.

"I am not running from you. Deal with it." She raised her eyebrow at him. She wasn't going to run anymore.

"RUN RIN!" this startled her and she stepped back showing her fear but didn't go any farther. She looked at him as tears filled her eyes. "I told you not to do that! Your eyes! Don't do that!" he was loosing control fast and she wasn't helping. Making him angry like that wasn't going to help at all.

"Lord Sesshomaru…" She disappeared and ran for the river. When she got to the banks she stepped in and sank into the deepest part she could find. "I love you…" She whispered only, not daring to raise her voice-she was crying.

"Rin." Sesshomaru sank to his knees and sat there. "Come back." _Why can I not control this urge? I have done this for three years! Why can't I do it?_ "Rin." He looked towards the river banks. Rin looked at him from her hiding spot. His fangs were back to normal for now. They all had to get to the castle quickly. He wasn't controlling it this year. He was going to explode. He had controlled his heat for three years-but this year was going to be too long and his body wasn't going to take the pressure. She went back to the river bank and stepped out of the water. Slowly gliding back to him with her eyes in full alert of what his next big burst could be. He watched as she slowly came into view-no longer being invisible.

"Lord Sesshomaru…" she saw he was in pain, but she couldn't help him. This was something she had only heard about. "What's happening to you!" she ran to him and placed her hand on his shoulder as she slowly sat herself on the ground behind him.

"I cannot control it…I don't want you near me." He then got up and walked away. Rin sat there. What was that? She realized it had to be her. She was the one causing him such pain. At first she felt pleasure in the fact that he had trusted her enough to tell her he couldn't control it, and then she felt horrible because she was the cause.

"Lord Sesshomaru-how do I help you…" she was talking to herself but that was the only thing she could do until he came back for her. She didn't know her way back.

"Rin." She turned around and saw Lady InuKimi and Naomi. Both looked serious and concerned. Had they seen the whole thing? "You can come with us dear. He needs to stay here in the open for a little while. He has to find a way to look past it and do his duties before he does something he will regret. You can talk to him later tonight when the moon comes out. He can easily control it then." Rin rose from her seated position and walked back to the original camp site they had stayed at the night before. It was almost high noon so she went with Jaken and Naomi to gather food until InuKimi called her back. "Rin, do you know what's happening?" InuKimi looked at Rin. _Poor things still scared. I don't blame her. She's never experienced anything like that before._ She hadn't answered her yet and was still staring into the distance. "Rin?"

"Oh! Sorry! I think so. Jaken has told me stories before, but I never wanted to experience any of them because Jaken had said they were quite terrifying; yesterday wasn't as terrifying as Jaken had made it seem in the past. What I don't get is why he can't keep it controlled anymore. After three years of keeping it controlled shouldn't it have been easier?"

"Not really. The only reason it has been easier for him with you in the past three years is because you were Human and he despises the whole race. But, now that you are an Inuyouki like him-it's going to be harder; not to mention you are so much prettier." She laughed a little and thought about it. _How did he keep it under control for so long?_

"Lady InuKimi?"

"Yes?"

"What all did you see yesterday?" Rin stopped walking and faced her future Mother in law. Both knew of Sesshomaru's ideals on Public displays. He hated others to see.

"If I told you that we saw everything-from you hiding by the tree on-would you walk away and go looking for him?" she raised her brow. She knew Rin would have gone looking no matter what the answer. Rin was the only one who could help him through it because she was the one he was craving for.

"Does the answer truly matter?" she transformed and took to the skies; leaving InuKimi and the others to wait for both Sesshomaru and her to return.

"Silly Youki, you are indeed a fine match." InuKimi kept her eye on Rin until she could no longer see her. "I will see you tonight-I am starving. What prey is there here?" She looked around her. "Which way?" she smelled the air and found a reasonable snack. "Hn…" InuKimi took off. She had spied a delectable lizard demon.

"LORD SESSHOMARU!!! WHERE ARE YOU?!?!???" Jaken was running around franticly. Where had his Lord gone? What was he going to do if neither, Lord Sesshomaru or Lady Rin showed back up to retrieve the rest of them? "N-N-No! LORD SESSHOMARU!! LADY RIN!!!!!!! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME HERE!!!!!" Jaken tripped over a root and landed face first with a loud THUD. "OHHHH!!! Why did I have to lose them already! It's not even that late in the day yet!"

"Jaken stop your whining." Sesshomaru knew his servant would be looking for him no matter what happened so he went looking for the annoying toad. His head was hurting from trying to control the urges and he no longer had the patience for anyone or thing. "Where is everyone else?"

"LORD SESSHOMARU! ARE YOU OKAY!?!???" Jaken's eyes welled up with tears. "Everyone else is at camp I guess. I went looking for you after the women came back without you!" When his Lord seemed to draw back at his words Jaken's brow raised. "You have the migraines again my Lord? I know of someone who might be able to help. Shall I go and retrieve the medicine?"

"No. Yes, go." He waved the toad off and sat down under the shade of a nearby tree. _Damn. What am I going to do now?_ He knew he had hurt Rin, but he couldn't help it. Was she looking for him? Was she in any danger now?

"Rykoo, I know your there!" Rin had transformed back when she had caught sent of her dreaded cousin. She put her hands on her hips and scanned the area. "Rykoo, come on! I don't have time for your games!" When he didn't come out she marched herself over to the bushes and peered around them. There he was-but he was, _sleeping?_ She nudged him with her foot and he shot up ready to fight. When he saw it was only Rin he smiled and relaxed. "Um, a little careless aren't you?" She eyed him and he looked a mess.

"Well, when you're tired and that looks the most comfortable and safe spot that's what happens. What do you want anyways?" He walked past her still listening to her words and didn't stop their conversation even when they came upon a stream. "So, you both got into a 'fight' and now you cant find him anywhere? Why don't you just come and visit your father's castle and learn a little? It might help you out. Besides you still have to address the court with your decision as to whether or not you are going to rule or if you are giving up to Sesshomaru."

"LORD SESSHOMARU!" She hated having to sound like Jaken but Rykoo was really bad about that. "What do you guys have against each other anyways?" She sat down on a near by boulder and stretched out. She hated feeling cramped up. She decided that this spot was beautiful and she wanted to remember where it was and what it smelled like. This would be her private area. This would be the part of her lands that she would always want.

"Well, when we were little we played together and our fathers would talk or have fighting scrimmages. We were friends-I guess. But when we got older, he changed when his father no longer did anything with any of the Youki. He just spent time with his Human concubine and when word got around that this Human was to give birth to the _favored_ child of the dreaded Dog Demon Lord, Sesshomaru went crazy mad and vowed to never forgive him. He would ask me what he did wrong for his father to do such things-to forget about him-but I would just sit and listen. He liked it when I listened. But one day I saw a treasured female Youki I had planned to ask for marriage. When I walked away from him and didn't come back, he grudged me as well. I never had to call him by titled name. It's a habit I guess you could say. However, a few months after marriage to Kinashi, my uncle asked me to take you somewhere safe. So that's when you became MY responsibility. I never really took it seriously though. I didn't want to watch over you. My wife even offered that she would keep you and raise you-but I refused because I hated your mother. She was always sticking her nose in where it didn't belong-a Human didn't belong in the Youki world, but uncle insisted. What was I to do?" He looked worried as he stared past Rin. _Why are they here?_

"I know they are there. What I don't get, is how you could have done such things and cared of only yourself. Your mother was a Half Demon. Which means one of your grandparents had to be a Human, do you not think that you would be here if it was for that Human?" She eyed him and smirked as she arched her neck to the side and positioned her body to see the group that had assembled behind her boulder. "What is it you want?" Her smirk didn't fade and her eyebrow didn't drop. They were just staring at her. "Speak or be killed." They immediately fell to the ground in a bow. Not one looked to her face or in her eyes after.

"Lady Rin! You have returned!" The one closest to her had spoken and given her the title of the Keeper of the lands. "Please come back to the castle with us, My Lady! You are in need of service!" They all continued to stay low to the ground.

"AGH!" Rykoo tried to storm off but was stopped by Rin's words.

"Cousin, please don't leave me." She was watching him again. She couldn't do this by herself. "Rykoo, help me. I cannot do this by myself. I am sure that if you asked it, your _friend_ would forgive you." She smiled at him as he turned around to face her.

"You do not know anything do you?" He smiled a sincere smile and marched to be near his newly found cousin. "What is it you want?"

"Please forgive our intrusion, but we were told by Koji to come and retrieve the Lady from the Lord Sesshomaru."

"You all may get up. The Lord isn't here. Come back when he is."

"We cannot! We have to bring you back or else Koji will kill us all! Please my Lady!" they all, again, fell to their faces begging she come back.

"You heard Lady Rin! GO!" Rykoo stepped forward and made a gesture to his sword. They all backed up on their knees and coward lower towards the ground.

"Rykoo, they don't have to go back to Koji, they can stay nearby but out of my sight. They can wait for Lord Sesshomaru to return. I am tired though. Today has been both exhausting and rough. I am going to relax for a while. If Lord Sesshomaru wants to see that I am safe then he will find me here. Rykoo, tell me a story." She looked back to where the servants were and saw that they still hadn't moved. "You all have heard me now move." She slanted her eyes and didn't hesitate to ignite her own fingers to give it an emphasized look. She didn't want them there. "Go or I will kill you myself." They all started to move away from the area but stayed close so to know when Lord Sesshomaru arrived. Rykoo looked at his cousin.

"My, my, he has given you his temper while you have been staying with him, hasn't he?" He smiled as he looked her over. She needed to go somewhere so she could be pampered and where she could relax a little. This way her mood could be more cheery. "Why don't you go to your castle and have a day to yourself? I can give word to 'Lord' Sesshomaru that you are there. He will come looking for you there. Unless, of course, you just want to stay here; dealing with _them_." Rykoo smiled at himself as she thought it over. _She must see what her father's kingdom has become._ "Won't you go my Lady?"

"Oh now you want to resort to flattery? Where was this nice side of you earlier?" She knew he wanted out of the forest. She could tell by looking at him that he had never had to fend out in the open before. He was sheltered. "I like it here. I want this area to be _mine._" She stared him down with a blank face-no emotion anywhere. "Come now cousin. Tell me a story." She lay down on her back and stared up into the trees and sky. Listening to her cousin tell of the 'good ol' days' and how her father had been a magnificent ruler.

"Stop your lies Rykoo. You know Lord Sochiro didn't rule it well-that's why it is as bad as it is now. Do not lie to your cousin-she expects to see and experience everything she hears from those that tell her stories." Jaken had been searching everywhere for both Lady Rin and Lord Sesshomaru-neither one had shown up until now. Only Lady Rin wasn't with who he had expected she would be with. "Lady Rin, where is Lord Sesshomaru?" He looked at her and saw that she was hurt at the question. They must have gotten into a fight. "OH NO!! Lady RIN! Please tell me you know where he is!!!" he ran up to her expecting she knew, but when she shook her head from side to side his eyes welled into tears. "YOU DON'T KNOW WHERE HE IS AND YOU'RE JUST SITTING THERE!!! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!??!??" He was running back and forth around the boulder now mumbling and yelling-not listening to the fact that Rin was trying to talk to him.

"JAKEN STOP!" Rin had to scream at the little imp to get him to stop. He stopped mid step and fell over when he lost balance. "I do not know because he told me he didn't want me near him anymore. What am I to do if he doesn't want me to be with him? I went looking for him-then I caught wind of Rykoo. So I stopped and have been talking with him. I think I might go and visit my father's home." She got up and off of the boulder; straightening out her kimono and looking to Rykoo. "Take me there. I want to know how bad it is." Rykoo hesitated slightly and then decided that now was as good a time as any-so he started walking toward the castle. "You Human servants should follow. I will be of need of you." She motioned for them to follow and when she turned to make sure they were following they we a hundred feet behind with heads bowed and hands folded in front of themselves. "Hahaha." Rin couldn't help but giggle at them. They acted like she was going to kill them if they weren't perfect. How had they lived so long with her father and family to act in such ways? She looked back to the skies expecting to see Sesshomaru somewhere-she didn't. _Where are you_? "Rykoo?"

"Hmm?" He turned to look at her and acknowledge she had said something then looked forward again as he kept walking.

"Tell me about Lord Sesshomaru and the bucket moon." Rin stopped and sat down on a log on the edge of the path. She wasn't going any farther until she was told about this. It was eating her up not knowing.

"No one has told you? Not even Jaken?" Rykoo looked at the whining imp still walking ahead of them; he never seemed to care for the Lady. "Well, I guess you know that it happens once a year. This is when he is in 'heat'. It's kind of like when you have your little bleeds three times a year-only different for us males." He didn't like having this conversation with her. She was a female and a youki at that; she should have been told before now! "They never said anything to you?"

"No. That's why I am asking _you_ now. You are a male right?" she eyed him and then nodded for him to continue. She wanted to know-she had to know.

"Well, you see for me it's different but for him it's the bucket moon. This moon makes him crave for his most wants in a female more intensely and each year we control and keep the urges quiet-the stronger they get and the more it takes from us to keep them in control. I am surprised he has gone three years controlling them. It's very painful for us in the...um...groin area...and it tends to stand and stay erected for hours at a time, our teeth grow twice and sometimes three times the size they normally are. When we do get to pleasure ourselves we want to inflict some pleasurable pain on the female. I just hope he is doing better when he comes for you or else I will have to fight him until he gets tired."

"No. I want to fight him. If it's me he wants, he can fight me for me. He has to win at my rules or else he doesn't win. He has enough strength to keep his promises to a fight doesn't he?" She looked hopeful to her newly found cousin.

"I would guess. Can we please continue walking in peace please?" he wanted a bath.

"I suppose." So, Rin got up and continued walking to catch up with Jaken. "Jaken! Wait for me!"

"Rin." Sesshomaru watched as she hurried to catch up to the toad. _Why didn't I make sure she knew? She's plenty old enough to know. She's a grown female youki. She had rights to know. Agh!_ Sesshomaru was still in pain. These throbs had to stop sometime right? "I will win that fight." He transformed back into his dog form and continued to walk to Lord Sochiro's castle.

"Lady Rin! Please, hurry inside! Koji and Satsu will be wanting to know you made it safely here!" The guards at the gates shooed the Human servants inside to fetch the two youki. Only one stayed behind for the Lady-she lead her to her designated chambers for her stay.

"Please, try this kimono on. Koji will be glad that you have chosen to come and see your castle at last." The servant bowed low and left the room to draw up a bath for Rin. She tried the kimono before walking into the bathhouse. Rin was scrubbed from head to toe and then dressed and pampered and primped. _Geez…these youki like to be clean and pampered don't they? I wish Lord Sesshomaru were here._ She let a tear fall from her eye and then swiftly wiped it away. She held the box closer to her now because she didn't know what she was to experience here. Rin felt in her gut that she wasn't going to like the present state of her father's home. "Lady Rin, please go on inside." The servant girl gestured to the screen door to her left. Rin walked into the room and found that it was the main hall. Here is where she would be addressing the court. This is why the servant had made sure Rin was so-so. Her palms felt clammy. As she walked to the front of the room she spotted one cushy chair and another chair on either side of it lower and a little less cushy. Everyone had already bowed when she entered. Where was she to sit?

"My Lady. Please have a seat before your court?" She smiled and marched to her seat in the middle. When she sat down she motioned for them all to stand once again. "I would like to introduce your advisors who have seen to your father's affairs during your absence. Master Koji and, his mother, Master Satsu." She looked to the back where she had entered to see two more Youki enter. All bowed marginally to them and so she bowed her head at each of them before they sat to either side.

"Might I ask why this castle has gone to ruin?" She wanted this court visit over with. She didn't know what they all expected her to do. How was she supposed to fix it?

"Lady Rin, your father has left you all that he has. You have been gone so long that we couldn't make rash-important decisions without your consent. Please, help us to rebuild this land." The speaker bowed low again and then turned to Koji. "Master Koji, please." He backed away and sat at a seat far to the right and off to the side from Koji.

"Lady Rin is to be handed the crown and seen as the new Lord of the Land. My Lady, when would you like to have the commencements?" Koji was tall and handsome. He must have wanted this day for a long time. Somehow she felt he wanted to go on with his life-like they had all gone on pause since her father's death.

"Why not now?" She didn't know what she had gotten herself into already by agreeing to come here in the first place but she felt she needed to help her father's people. "I wish to rebuild and protect my father's people."

"Then we shall all gather within the gardens. My Lady?" He got up and extended his hand to Rin. She took his hand and he helped her to link arms within his own. They continued to walk throughout the halls and out to the front gardens with Jaken and Master Satsu behind them. She felt she was being married to this man.

"Um, Master Koji, will you answer something for me?" Rin kept her eyes forward and looked around as they walked throughout the castle grounds.

"Please, stay here." He left her with his mother and called for a servant to call the commencer. He was to be the one to pass the crown officially to the woman. "I wish you the best of luck my Lady." With that he kissed her hand and walked away. He wasn't to stay for the ceremony-he had a fiancée to get back to.

"And I wish you the same darling. Please, bring us out of this hell my Lady." She kissed Rin's hand and walked off as well. She disappeared into the crowd with another man Rin assumed was Satsu's mate.

"Lady Rin?" Jaken walked up to her and bowed low.

"Yes, Jaken?" Rin couldn't help smiling at him. He was finally showing respect and he seemed to cry that his best friend was finally grown-up.

"Would you like me to stand in place of Lord Sesshomaru?" This made Rin stop short of her thinking. _Lord Sesshomaru._ She didn't know what she was to do. She missed him and wished she knew where he had gone or at least where he was at the time. She worried for his health and his safety.

"There will be no need Jaken. I am here to stand for myself." Rin looked up to see Lord Sesshomaru still changing from his dog demon form back to his Human one. He had shown up after all. "Rin." He eyed her and found that he had to look away. He looked to the commencer and nodded for them all to continue. He walked up next to Rin and just continued to stare the Male Youki down in front of them. When the commencer was done with his musings and remembrances, he took the crown from the pillow on the stand next to him and placed it shakily on Rin's head. When this was done, he kissed both her cheeks and simply walked away. Nothing more was done. She turned and all cheered for their new Lord. Sesshomaru never turned around with her. Sesshomaru had left with the commencer.

"Jaken, follow him and tell me of his travels." She waved him off and then followed a servant that signaled for her to follow. She had to get ready for the feast that follows. She went through the halls and did the routine she had done earlier in the day. "What have I gotten myself into Missharo?" She looked at herself in the mirror and when she decided she wasn't getting any better she asked to be left alone for several minutes. She needed to think. "Lord Sesshomaru. I need you here-with me." Rin again let a tear drop slide down her cheek before wiping it off swiftly with her sleeve. "Missharo, I am ready to eat." The servant came back in and escorted her to the dining hall. "I will not need you soon to take me everywhere in this castle, but I appreciate your help so far." Missharo bowed low and said her thanks. Rin walked into the hall when she was announced and all stood and bowed heads when she walked by them. Jaken and Lord Sesshomaru were the two sitting by the head of the table. Her seat was the head of the table. "Breathe." She eyed her Lord and found that he never looked to her. It iced another piece of her heart. "You can be seated." She sat stiffly and stubbornly and then they sat. She ate then they ate. Rin felt they were too stiff and needed to breathe. But she was also pissed that Lord Sesshomaru hadn't said anything to her nor even looked her way the whole time she had been there. She had hoped that Lady InuKimi and Naomi had gotten word of everyone's where abouts.

"Rin, what are you doing here?" Sesshomaru thought she didn't want to do this-yet she had accepted the Lordship. "You said you didn't want to run your father's castle." He took a spoonful of his soup and then placed it down on the plate. He wasn't hungry.

"You said you didn't want me near you. Why are you here?" she looked directly at him and then went back to eating. It was too quiet here. "Besides, they need me here. Until you are feeling better-I will stay here." Rin knew she was angering him but she didn't care. He wasn't in his comfort zone to care either.

"Agh! Why do you have to be so incompetent!?" He slammed his fist on the table startling everyone except _her._ "I told you not to come here!"

"Why are you so afraid? I am not the one who left-_you_ are!" she continued to eat calmly-she knew what his next reaction would be and she didn't want him to know he was affecting her over everyone else.

"Who said I was afraid? You are the one who cried." He pushed his seat back and stood up-ready to leave again.

"I cried because I loved you and I was worried you were hurt. Am I wrong to love you Lord Sesshomaru?" She stopped eating, placing her spoon down and folding her hands on her lap. Rin looked over and up to her Lord. "Why can't you even look at me anymore?" she let only one tear fall from her eyes. She had been practicing all day. Only one tear was to fall-this is what would move him the most. He looked to be agonizing over something. "Since you do not love me anymore-do you want to play a game with me in my garden?" He knew what she was asking for. She wanted to fight him. She had even said so herself in the forest. Sesshomaru looked at the imp who was quietly trying to escape the wrath of the two fighting.

"We will see who truly loves and who truly hates." He turned and walked out of the room. Rin quickly wiped the tear stain from her cheek and then continued to finish her meal. When she looked up everyone quickly returned to their own meal.

"You are all too quiet." She pushed her own chair back and stood. A guard nearest her was motioned to her side. "I would like to use your katana." He quickly untied the sharp weapon and placed it on the table in front of her. Rin took it and left the room-heading to her chambers. "Missharo!"

"Yes?" Missharo had been waiting for Rin to return. She had been told to have heavier, more capable clothes ready for her Lady to fight in.

"I want to get ready on my own. You are dismissed for the time being. Thank you." Missharo bowed low and then left the chambers. Rin quickly changed and readied herself for her encounter with Lord Sesshomaru. She wasn't an expert warrior like he was but she was learning. Besides, who ever was the most experienced wasn't the gist. Her rules applied here-not his. She left and while walking to her private gardens she sensed him pacing. Rin quickly tied the katana to her waist and marched out to meet the Youki Lord.

"You really think you can beat me, Rin?" Sesshomaru stood still-staring at nothing behind Rin.

"Yes I do. The rules are my own-not the rules you are used to. You break them I win, otherwise if you lose you lose and I win-fair and square."

"Hn…" He didn't like where this was going. She had already been explained to about his situation-yet she refused to leave him be. "What are your rules, Rin?" He raised his brow and tried to listen to her voice. _Your voice-Rin you don't understand!_

"You have to look at me and only me. Doesn't matter what part or dimension-just me. You cannot use your super speed. Fight on my level-I am not a warrior-yet." Rin smirked at herself. He was already loosing face. "You have to talk to me and I will talk back. We cannot be more than a hundred feet apart. No sword tricks. Understood?"

"What about transformations and my tail? You do not have your tail unless you are transformed."

"Use what you want of them at your discretion. They are yours." She stood calmly and both walked to be within a hundred feet-Sesshomaru willed himself to keep looking-his body was going to burst. She smiled at him and continued to walk to him-she was going to be _near_ him-whether he liked it or not. "What's wrong? Am I too disgusting to look at anymore? You won't look at me and now that you have to because of this game-you finally look." She wasn't wearing what Missharo had placed out for her. She was wearing thin, light layers and his favorite colors-blue and white-a pinch of orange. Sesshomaru turned his head slightly but kept his eyes on her.

"Rin, you know why I cannot look at you-why I don't want you near me."

"You could have been nicer about it. I am not something that you can just treat like trash. I loved you! You only took advantage and used me. You never loved me at all." She wanted him angry, she wanted him to explode-she knew he would feel better afterwards if he just let go of trying to control it. He had to find another way-she wanted him back the way he was. She stopped short and removed her katana from its place at her waist. She took the blade and cut from her left shoulder to her elbow. It would heal-no problem. Rin knew what she was doing to him-she wasn't going to give any mercy. "Don't you like it when your _prey_ bleeds? When they show fear? Doesn't that just make it all more worth while?" She smiled and stopped short. Letting the blade fall to the ground. He wasn't going to move and he wasn't going to fight her as a warrior. He knew what kind of battle she had been referring to now. She was battling his control. She was battling his will power and strength.

"You are not scared. It doesn't phase me." He licked his lower lip. _Why is my mouth so dry?_ Rin looked into his eyes and willed him to move. She saw his fangs were still larger than normal. He wouldn't dare hold much longer.

"Oh?" Rin turned her gaze to herself and removed the outer layer of her kimono. Now all she had left was her middle and under kimono. She was almost not clothed at all. "Scare me. Make me feel fear-make me suffer. Bite me and make it bleed." She slowly sank to the ground and sat on her legs. She only stared up at him. She again let one tear fall from her eyes. "Make me understand that you really love me." She closed her eyes and he finally snapped. Rin felt his fluffy tail wrap tightly around her waist pulling her rapidly to her Lord. She met him in a deep kiss. He finally let go of her sweet tasting lips so that she could breathe.

"You think you know me? You think I won't kill you for your stubborn ways?" He stuck his claw to her throat and drew an imaginary line over the nap of her neck and then back up to her jaw. "I could slit your throat and _forget you ever existed._" Lord Sesshomaru knew Rin just as much as Rin thought she knew him. She had never wanted to be forgotten by him. He could sense her fear rising. Yes-_I need more._ "I will find another to mate with, because I could easily forget you." Rin didn't care anymore about holding anything back. She listened and showed all of her emotions to him. He was falling into her trap and she didn't care how much his words hurt her. _I feel the fear, the hurt. I sense the pain from her arm-the throbbing sensation._ He kissed the moon on her forehead and slowly kissed his way back to her lavishing lips. He would be rough and he wasn't going to give her the pleasure of winning. "You think you know me Rin? I will not lose-I lose to no one. I care for no one." He drew back from her face and looked into her eyes. He saw everything within them. He saw everything he wanted to do with her and everything he was causing her to feel. He looked down to her lips-_blood._ His fangs had caused bleeding and he could sense so much fear in the air.

"You disgust me, Lord Sesshomaru. I wish I had never met you in the first place. You used me for your own pleasure." She pushed away from him and continued to walk backwards until she was almost sixty feet ahead of him. She stopped picking up her outer kimono and putting it back on-then picking up her katana. She watched as he fought himself to come after her. _He has forgotten the hundred yard rule-he will come for me before I get past the hundred mark-he will lose his will power to hold back and then I will have won._ She turned and looked at him once more before starting her way back to the garden entrance. Her blood was thick in the air and it was mixed with the scent of her tears and her fear. _I have to have her._ He went for her.

"You are not leaving me that easily, Rin." He started his claw at the temple of her forehead and traced the line of her jaw and ended at the nap of her neck. _I could at least label her mine._ Sesshomaru placed his forehead against Rin's and pressed himself against her. She was up against a wall with no place to go. "I will have you Rin and no one else will ever take your place. I love you more than anything else in this world or the next. You are _mine_ and no one else's." Then, he let his fingers ignite and traced from her temple to the bottom of her jaw line. It cut deep enough to heal by the time they mated. She was now known to all as _his_ and only _his._ He let go of her with another kiss and walked away. He was disgusted with himself. _Damn!_ He knew he had lost. However, he felt better; to be honest-he didn't feel the effects of the bucket moon any longer. He felt control once again and he felt more powerful than he had before the moon. _I love you, Rin._ He turned around to see that Rin had already left-gone back to her chambers. Sesshomaru looked at his fingers and saw that her blood was still fresh. He inhaled the scent and licked his hand clean. Her blood tasted sour and sweet; just like a moonlight flower-his favorite.

"Missharo!" Rin hauled herself into her bathhouse and watched as her servant rustled around to help her out of her clothes and into something for bed. "My face! What did he do to it Missharo?" Rin ran to her mirror and watched as Missharo wiped it clean and medicated it.

"He marked you as his alone. No one can touch you without his permission-you are his territory now. You must have one, my Lady." She smiled to herself as she prepared Rin for bed. She enjoyed her new Lady-Rin was so kind to everyone and Missharo felt she could be herself around her.

"Yes, indeed I did. Do you think that he feels better now that I have done this to him?" She looked at Missharo-she trusted her enough to ask her opinion on almost anything. Her chambermaid was so honest and comfortable with her-so she decided to do the same back.

"I believe that you have done the right thing. Now, please sleep my Lady. You have a terribly long day ahead of you." She plumped the pillows and laid back the covers for Rin before leaving.

"Yes. I guess I did and I believe that I do. Thank you. Missharo." When Rin's head hit the pillow-she was out.

"NO! I am sorry my Lord! You cannot go in there unless the Lady has requested you are allowed!" Missharo was sure she was going to get killed by Lord Sesshomaru.

"I am THE LORD OF THESE LANDS! Let me in there it is almost high noon!" he burst through the doors and saw that Rin was indeed reading a book on a bench near her window.

"I see you couldn't have just asked her to see me about you coming into my chambers? My, you have a temper!" She put down her book and rose from her position to greet her Lord. "What are we to do today?" She looked him over and found that he looked much better than he had before their battle the night before-yet the bucket moon wasn't to let up until four nights from then. "Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Yes?" He looked back down at her and waited for her to continue.

"I still want you to have my lands. I just want to improve them until I am introduced to your court. I want to stay here and save my father's lands. Can I do this?" She questioned him and had been thinking it over. She really wanted to stay here for a while until it got back to a more comfortable place for everyone. "I already saw to your mother and Naomi. They are staying in the left wing. Jaken should still be stuffing his face if not tending to Ah-Un. Please, Lord Sesshomaru. I want to do this for _my_ people. For myself, as your mate-as the future Lady of the West." Rin searched his eyes. He showed love and trust. Still searching she found that he nodded his head and circled his head towards the open air at the window behind Rin. She hugged him tightly and then lightly kissed his cheek before leaving the room to tend to the things needed for the day. Today was her first day as the new Lady of the castle. What would her new journey bring her? What problems would she be facing here?

"Missharo, what should I wear in front of the court today? What are the colors of my family?" Rin wanted to know everything. She was going to be a sponge until she could no longer soak anything up. She had already asked Naomi and InuKimi to stay and continue their teachings at her castle. Jaken was offered his own chambers and asked to stay as well. He refused to stay when Sesshomaru decided to leave-but he promised he would be visiting twice a week to instruct Rin for half the day. She agreed and after seeing them off-went right back to her work.

"Lady Rin, the colors of your family are purple, red, orange and black. Here we are! Wear this- you will look radiant and official." Missharo smiled as she laid the silk kimono out on Rin's bed. It was black with red cherry blossoms and purple lines and curves at the sleeve bottoms and the outer edges of the kimono. She would wear this when being introduced to Lord Sesshomaru's court as well. She bathed and dressed herself and placed an orange lily in her hair when it was put up and done. Now all she needed to do was follow the guidelines given by Lady InuKimi. Rin had asked Sesshomaru's mother to sit with her and advise her on these things in her study later in the day. But, before things were to be discussed-Rin wanted this place to be livelier.

"My Lady, today this court is called to help ensure the safety of your lands. How will this be done?" Takasho, the court speaker, looked out to the crowd and then faced Rin as she was to answer.

"I do not wish to speak of it now. I want to speak to you as the people first. As soon as I met with you all I sensed that there was no life here. I am not my father, please do not treat me or act towards me as such." All stared up at her and all seemed hesitant to do the next thing on their lists for the day. "Takasho, please continue." She looked him in the eye and had a blank smile on her face. She hated the dread she felt in this place. _How do I convince them?_ "Takasho?" He still hadn't spoken since her speech. He was still awed at her relevance to everyone.

"My Lady, um-the safety of the lands and castle?" Takasho didn't know what to do. Was she just putting on an act or was she being serious?

"Oh yes. Well, I am engaged to the Great Lord Sesshomaru. He has agreed to ensure our safety. Until the time comes for such meetings, I will appoint whom I believe will benefit. If you want the job of protecting me and this castle-even the lands-please make yourself known and please find a way to stand out. I don't like _bland_ creatures." InuKimi laughed at that because she thought that her son was the blandest creature she knew. But maybe he was different when around her. InuKimi knew her son to not show anything to anyone except those he treasured. He was not one for Public displays and he wasn't the one to show emotion to anyone other than Rin. She was kind of jealous really but at least he was finally happy. "Are you laughing at me?" Rin laughed too, she knew what her 'mother' was thinking. Sesshomaru did seem bland to others but he was completely different with her. "Anyways, continue Takasho."

"Well, the affairs of the castle grounds. They are in need of care and we are short staffed my Lady." He looked kind of worried-like he was going to be cut in half.

"Why are you all scared of me?" Rin was going to get angry quickly if they continued to act this way she wasn't used to it. "I am not my father and just because I belong to Lord Sesshomaru doesn't mean I will kill you if you slip. Trust me-that's all I am asking from you. How could we be short staffed? There are plenty of creatures around here that can be placed anywhere they are needed. How many creatures tend to each honored Youki in this castle that are my servants?"

"I believe there are 30 that tend you, my Lady, and I believe Master Rykoo has somewhere in the figures of 100, Lady InuKimi had her own servants brought here and I believe Lady Naomi has brought her own as well. The rest are distributed throughout the castle to different posts and any other Youki that stay here my Lady bring their own or their owned servants live here with them."

"Very well then, I will be making some cuts right now. And whether my cousin Rykoo likes it or not, he doesn't need that many of my servants to pamper him. I do not even need 30 servants. Lady InuKimi, how many do you feel are needed for one Youki?"

"Well, I, myself, have 10 servants that tend to my every whim outside of other things, but sometimes we can need around 15. I would say that your cousin is glutting all of you servants." InuKimi smiled at Rin and then turned to smile at the court.

"Very well then, I will only have 15 tend to me and only the 15 that I chose and trust...it might take a couple of weeks to decide but that's only because I want the ones I can trust and know they are loyal to myself and my fiancée. Rykoo can chose his 15 servants and then when all is said and done, the servants not chosen for Youki care can ask to help out in other ways around the castle-learn to fit in in a different scene. However, 15 of the not chosen will be told that they have to tend to any guests that arrive at my castle. If we have multiple guests then I guess the servants will have to double up on tasks. Those who are chosen to double up will be paid double. Does anyone have any questions about this?" Rin let the words sink in and then saw that Rykoo look pissed and everyone else was too scared to ask any questions or object. "Fine. It is settled. Excuse me." She had stood up. She was sick of the fear in the room-she was craving it the more she felt it and it made her sick that she felt that way. She walked out. Making her way to her private gardens she found that they were quite dull. "Maybe if we all pitched in until we finally get organized." She sat on the cool bench near the colorless stream running through her gardens. "What will I do about this place? All I want is trust and joy. They haven't felt that in so long-they have forgotten what it is like." She graced her hand along the surface of the water rippling the reflection of herself she saw. The scare on the side of her face seemed to give her a little character and cast a knowing feeling that all would know she belonged to Sesshomaru. How anyone would know that she wasn't sure. Maybe it was her scent? Lady InuKimi seemed to flinch at the site of her face but she seemed to relax when she sniffed the air. Was his scent still all over her even after her bath? She didn't know but she asked Missharo. "What is it about this marking that signifies that I am Sesshomaru's? No one knows how a male will mark a female-so how do they know it is a mark and not just a scar or wound?"

"My Lady, they can smell him." Missharo smiled. Lady Rin seemed to be so naive to some things she should have known at her age-but she guessed that being out of line for so long she wouldn't have known anyways. "Actually, it leaves quite the tantalizing scent for those around you-it smells… pleasurable." She smiled again and then went back to her work of making the bed and fluffing the bench pillows by Rin's window. The book still sitting there with no marker just open and face down. Missharo placed a feather in the book to mark the last place and then set it closed next to the white pillow. This seemed to be Rin's favorite one out of the others-she always had it with her and even when she slept-it smelt like Lord Sesshomaru. "Lady Rin?" She thought a moment as she picked up the pillow and looked at Rin.

"Yes Missharo? What it is?" Rin looked purely concerned until she saw her holding the white pillow.

"About the court address this morning-were you being serious or were you just putting on a show?" She was being serious and Rin could tell-but it still angered her.

"I do not LIE! What was my father like for you not to trust _me?_" Rin sat on the edge of her bed and took the pillow from Missharo. "Tell me of your family Missharo. I want to know more about you." She lay on her stomach with the pillow under her chin as she readied herself to listen.

"Well…" Missharo went through everything-from when she was born to her marriage and her children to now. It was an interesting story. Rin was surprised-she even saw joy in some of the things she heard and saw when she was being told Missharo's story. "That's how I am here now, My Lady." She was sitting on the bench now-she had sat sometime during the beginning of her story. They had been talking for hours now and Rin was due to see Naomi for her lessons. "Would you like me to sit in on your lessons my Lady or would you rather stay in private as you have been?"

"I would rather stay in private. Thanks for asking though. Go home and tend to your family-I will not need you tonight."

"Of course, goodnight Lady Rin." She bowed and left the room. Rin was ready in ten minutes to go to Naomi's study and she seemed lazy to go anywhere. She dottled in the halls and when she had finally arrived, it had been an hour.

"Rin, you have come at last." Naomi raised a brow. She knew she did not want to do anything tonight. "Come now, it will be interesting I promise." Naomi extended her hand to Rin and took it in her arm. "We will be learning to tend to a garden within our minds today. Interested?" Naomi knew that Rin didn't want to meditate anymore after what had happened but she needed to unlock more of her hidden powers. "I will come and get you in two hours-you will not stay long I promise." Naomi reassured her and then helped her to get comfortable.

Sesshomaru gets the Lordship:

"He's back! Open the gates!" The head guard ordered the others to move quickly. "Move it!" When the gates opened Sesshomaru was greeted with a crowd gathered to witness his lordship ceremony. His plans from before had failed due to Rin wanting to stay at her castle to improve it. This actually made him feel comfortable about her being secret-this way he could still keep an eye on her and she could roam around as she pleased-she was also going through a crash course of being a 'Lord' of a castle. She would need it in the future. "Lord Sesshomaru has returned to us to claim his right to the throne! All in favor say Hai!"

"Hai!" All were in favor. He was a great lord. He just wasn't always at the castle like he should have been. Sesshomaru bowed low to his people when he arrived at the front of the crowd. He knelled in front of the Priest and ate the stale pieces of bread given to him. Then he said his oath and drank five cups of sake. His cheeks were kissed and the crown placed on his head. He turned around and all applauded at their new lord. He was finally Lord of his Father's lands. He bowed low again and then retreated to his study to talk with Ichigo.

"Ichigo, what has happened in my absence?" Sesshomaru was bored already. Was this what he had always wanted? To be Lord of all the lands and be bored with his life? An eternity of boredom didn't seem to appeal to him.

"Well, Lord Sesshomaru, the guards have reassembled and the revolt has quieted. There is still some resistance but nothing we cannot crush. What is on your mind?" Ichigo had been Sesshomaru's most trusted since they were pups. If he couldn't get him to speak now-there was no one who could get him to loosen up some. "My Lord, I know it isn't my place, but I have been your loyal friend since we were pups. All I am asking is if there is something I can help you with. Something I can do to ease your worries." Ichigo stared at him. He had such a bored and 'oh my god, idiot' look on his face and in his posture-he looked kind of comical. Ichigo didn't dare laugh-even though he wished he could.

"Ichigo, am I doing the right thing here?" Sesshomaru knew he could trust him-it still felt strange. "I want to do the right thing and I want be the Lord I had always wanted to be-I still want world conquest. However, now there is Rin. What am I to do? She is now interested in her affairs at her father's castle-she wanted to stay-to leave me. Am I doing the right thing?"

"I know you are. You are Lord Sesshomaru, the son of the greatest Inuyouki Lord in history. You are capable of both things. However, you know family comes first for Rin. Put her first, you will be good to heed that advice. After you are settled, go for your world conquest. Send out your soldiers-send out your power and conquer this world. Just don't get caught up in something that will cause you to lose all you have worked for so far." Ichigo looked at his Lord and friend. He really was a mess but he was thoughtful and sought to make the ones he cherished happy and he wasn't going to let Rin escape so easily. He felt trapped and pushed in a corner. But in reality, he just needed room to breathe and think things over.

"Ichigo, will you do something for me?" Sesshomaru trusted him. He wouldn't trust anyone else with the job-not even Jaken, maybe Ah-Un but that dragon could only do so much, and Ichigo would need to be trusted by Rin eventually-he was Sesshomaru's high-advisor.

"Of course, anything for a friend and Lord."

"I want you to go to Rin and watch over her. I need someone to gain her trust and to protect her in my absence. Someone I can trust not to hurt her or steel her away. Can you do this the way I am asking it to be done?" Sesshomaru stared coldly at Ichigo getting his point across immediately.

"Yes, I will do it over your expectations, Lord Sesshomaru." Ichigo was confident he would succeed in everything he did for Sesshomaru. "She will trust me to protect her in your absence and there is nothing for you to worry about with her in my care. I protect all that is _yours._" He emphasized his last word because he knew what Sesshomaru had to be feeling to ask someone else to protect his highest treasure. "I will leave immediately. Good evening Lord Sesshomaru."

"Ichigo."

"Yes?" He turned back around and looked to his friend.

"Take your family. They could use a vacation away from here. Besides, they would miss you if you didn't."

"Of course. Thank you."

"You can leave." Sesshomaru waved him off and then went back to reading the scrolls in front of him at his study. This was going to be hard to cope with, but he trusted Ichigo with his own life. "Take care of her or I will kill you and all of your family." He looked to his screens to see Ichigo stop and nod his head before leaving the room completely. "Don't fail me." After another two hours of reading and scribing solutions and deadlines he felt tired enough to retire for the night. He bathed and then went to bed. His chambermaid position still not filled-_I will have to appoint new youki to the open positions._ He decided to stop thinking of his duties for the night and just think of other things and sleep. "Rin." He fell asleep; thinking of her and the remembrance of her voice.

"MY LORD! THE CASTLE IS UNDER ATTACK!" Nobu-san came running into his Lord's chambers to see he was already up and getting his armor and clothing on. "Lord Sesshomaru, your orders?" He bowed low and waited for orders.

"Everyone is to leave now through the back entrance and let the resistance enter my castle. When they make it into the castle walls-I will deal with them, I feel the need for blood." He was thirsty and hadn't had a bloody battle in a long while.

"As you wish, Lord Sesshomaru." Nobu-san left the room with the orders and they were carried out without hesitation from anyone. Sesshomaru smirked at the thought and sight of the resistance approaching the castle entrance-_they will all die tonight because I am taking back control. No one is getting in my way again._ He transformed as he exited the castle-leaving no trace that anyone had been there except the weapons dropped from the agonized victims of his merciless rage and appetite for their blood. Both Youki and Human grief was shared the next day-but Lord Sesshomaru was in the best mood he had been in since before his father's fall.

"Anyone resisting today?" He smiled with his teeth and all bowed low-no one resisted any longer because no one was left that resisted to begin with. "Good. Nobu-san, I have need of new staff-some of the pre-existing has left me."

"We have new ones ready for your distribution. They are as follows…" As he read the scroll of names, Sesshomaru noticed that he needed a secret guard for his future mate and his future family-he wouldn't always be there to protect them. This made him angry because he was Lord Sesshomaru-the most powerful. But being away from her like he has been lately, he was realizing he wasn't always going to be there. "Lord Sesshomaru, they will assemble and see you separately in your study-you can appoint them there and give your orders. Anything else?" Nobu saw his Lord was curious of something and his aura seemed to grow slightly. Was he angry with himself? "Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Yes. Thank you Nobu-San. I have a proposal." He looked out to the crowd and saw who he wanted in this secret guard, who he knew he could trust if the court accepted his proposal.

"Yes, my Lord?" Nobu faced the crowd again to try to pin point what Sesshomaru was looking at and for.

"I want to assemble a secret guard that only I and my future family will know of. I cannot always be here to protect them. Do you accept this?" Sesshomaru knew they would accept because they were scared of dying if he believed it to be a good idea. "Well?" He raised his eyebrow. "Nobu…"

"All in favor say Hai." He looked to the crowd. They were still trying to digest the concept-Sesshomaru wouldn't always be there to protect his family? Was that why he was angry with himself?

"Hai." The majority answered and it was decided that Sesshomaru would send out notices when the time was right.

"That's all for the day." Sesshomaru rose and walked out. He had to eat lunch and still had so much to do today. He hated days like this. "Nobu." Nobu followed him out and to his study. "You can sit in for the fill-ins." He sat at a table in his study with his cup of sake. He was bored-again. "Tiki, please." He let his head sit on his hand until the screen opened. He sat straight and tried to listen to everyone that came in. His cup getting refilled with each creature walking through the screen door. He felt like he was his father. Now he understood why his father seemed so tired and lonely all of the time-why he was always gone. When the session was done, Nobu had all the ones written where they were to be and what their duties were. They would all be announced the next day along with the new suggestions for the people and the deadlines for the guard. "Tiki, I am done for the day." Tiki came over to her Lord and took the cup and scrolls from Sesshomaru and bowed low as he rose and left the room. When he was gone, she tidied up the room and left for the day. She had things to tend to herself before the sun went down. Nobu left and had his scribe write out the speech for the next day as he readied himself for dinner. He was starving. The rest of the night was plain and without adventure. Sesshomaru wanted something to do-something to entertain him. He decided to go for a flight to see Rin. "I will be back when the sun rises." The chambermaid nodded her head and bowed before leaving the room to tell the guard at the gates. He left shortly after his orders were given with only a small box in his hands.

Back at Rin's castle:

"AGH! Missharo! Why must this place look so boring?" Rin was frustrated. She had come up with a solution but no one was willing to help her unless she threatened their lives. Everyone was so selfish here. "AGH!" She had been griping so much since she had been here she was beginning to think she was becoming a witch. "Lady InuKimi! I need so much help!" She had entered the Lady's study and saw she was only reading. InuKimi smiled at her entrance and saw she was again wearing her family colors. Very beautiful with her eyes.

"Just kill someone and they will listen." She laughed at herself. That's all the Inuyouki ever did to gain control-kill someone and the point is sent across and everyone is happy again. "No, no. I am kidding, what do you want me to do about it? These aren't my people to control-they are yours do what you want with them, eat them for all I care." She returned to her book and decided to just act like she wasn't hearing Rin. She would need to learn how to control the people on her own-they were all different and all in the same. "You'll find a way, trust me." She then put her book down and stared out her study window. "Nighttime is so delightful, don't you agree?" InuKimi loved the night sky-always full of wonderful surprises.

"Fine. Thank you anyways." Rin bowed and left the room. "Missharo, I need someone to help me. If Lord Sesshomaru was here there would be no problem with this. But he isn't."

"Why would you say that?" Missharo knew he was there because he had shown up at the gates-but Rin hadn't caught scent yet.

"Do you see him here?" Rin looked at her like she was crazy for asking. "I want to go to bed. I will see you tomorrow. Goodnight Missharo."

"Good night My Lady." Missharo bowed and left Rin to herself. A man from Sesshomaru's castle had shown up yesterday with orders to see to it Rin had everything she needed and was protected. He was there to help with anything and everything. She still didn't trust him and she still didn't know if she could believe him. As soon as he got here he had looked for her. He went to court and addressed her in front of everyone without asking permission. He was arrogant and he seemed to know what he wanted and what he was doing. "I do not trust you, Ichigo." She continued to walk to her chambers. She was extremely tired from the day and she had mainly been working on her own garden this day. She needed help from everyone and everyone had their jobs. But no one would trust her enough to accept her orders unless she threatened their lives. "That scent…" Her eyes widened. "Lord Sesshomaru!" She ran to her chambers and slammed the screens open. There he stood at her window-waiting for her. "Lord Sesshomaru! You came to visit me!" She was happy he was there. She ran to him and hugged him tightly. When he didn't hug her back she let go and bowed her head to him. She had missed him. "My Lord, please talk to me." She looked at his face searching for his eyes. They were not visible to her. He was hiding something. He took his hands from his sleeves and handed her the little wooden box. Her eyes widened and then softened marginally. She sat on her bench as he stood beside her still looking outside the window of her tower room. She peered inside the box and removed the soft, thin paper covering the contents. When Rin saw the necklace she almost dropped the box. It was pure silver with small diamonds speckled all over the the thin chain. It also held a small medallion. The medallion had his family symbol on it and had the words 'Love forever blossoms Affection as the Moonlight flower' engraved in it. He had always referred to her as a moonlight flower and so she cherished it. "Will you fasten this around my neck, Lord Sesshomaru?" She looked up at him and he smiled. She really did like the gift. He took the necklace and graced his fingers across her skin as he brought the ends of the necklace around her neck. After fastening them together, he leaned down and kissed her on the lips. She hadn't expected it, but it was more passionate than she had remembered from before. "Lord Sesshomaru?" She was worried something was troubling him.

"Yes, Rin?" He sat next to her and took her into his arms, both facing the outside from the window. He was still in his thoughts, but wasn't bored any longer-he was with Rin, she was never boring to him.

"What are you so intent on worrying about?" She turned her head from the window and peered up at his face. He wasn't looking at her but felt he had to answer her. This wasn't something he had to keep from her.

"I will not always be here to protect you. I have things to attend to and I will not always be with you. I feel that I am worthless if I cannot protect the one I treasure most." He looked down at her. She had already resided back to looking out the window. "I cherish your presence. What will I do if I lose you forever?" He looked at the moon. He didn't want to think about losing her again. It would be too much for him.

"I will never leave you. I love you. I understand that you cannot always be there, but these things are normal and indifferent. Ichigo came to stay with me today. I do not trust him." This surprised him. He thought she would trust him-even after being told that Sesshomaru himself had sent Ichigo. But she didn't trust him.

"I trust him. I have known him since we were pups. What is it you do not like about him?" He hugged her tighter to him when she shivered slightly. Why didn't she trust him?

"Ichigo is too arrogant. He burst into the court this morning- unannounced. He was rude to me. He acted like he was going to follow and carry out his plans whether I approved them or not." Rin tried to get up and move away from the window but was held there. "I wish to move away from my window, Lord Sesshomaru." She looked up at him and he loosened his arms, letting her get up and go lay on her bed. He stayed and stared out at the night skies.

"Like I said, I have known him since we were pups. I trust him with my own life-that's why I believed he would be perfect to guard you. I had thought that you would trust him as well." He turned his sights to Rin laying there on her bed. She was on her back and her head hanging off the side looking at him as he spoke. She would occasionally look to her ceiling, but she mostly kept her sights on him. His every movement calculated and remembered within her mind. He got up and walked to her bed and sat on the side where her head was. She positioned herself to lie at the head board facing Lord Sesshomaru and he did the same-holding her close to him all the while.

"You were close to my cousin as well, and because of a petty fight, you no longer trust or like him. Is this the same kind of relationship?" She eyed his tabby-boots hanging off the side of her bed. Motionless, he was unmoving. "I cannot trust someone you claim as your friend if it is the same as the friendship you had with Rykoo." She sat up and turned to face Sesshomaru. He looked peaceful here with her. He kissed her on the forehead and then let out a sigh. She placed her forehead against his. Matching his even breathing. She sat on his lap and closed her eyes. He was so warm and comfortable to be with.

"Rin, trust me. I know him enough to trust him with my own life-I could never trust Rykoo-even if we were still friends." He kissed her on her lips and laid her down so she was comfortable in his arms. She fell asleep after a long silence and he did the same without worries.

"AH!" Rin sat up in her bed; sweat pouring out of her body. _What was that?_ She couldn't breathe-something was chocking her in her sleep. _Where am I!?!_ She felt someone put there hand on her shoulder and she screamed. When she whirled herself around she found it was Lord Sesshomaru. She had had a night-terror. "Lord Sesshomaru!" He gave her a hug and cradled her in his arms-laying back down in the process. When her pulse had risen he had awoken, but he never thought she was this terrified.

"What happened?" She let go of him and sat up. Her head was spinning and she felt like she still couldn't breathe too well.

"I felt like I was dying-someone was choking me in my sleep! How is that? How does that happen?" She looked to the window to see it was in the dead of night. "Oh no, I am so sorry if I woke you up Lord Sesshomaru!" she gave him another hug and he returned it with concern.

"I am here; no one could have been choking you. It was just a dream."

"Yes…Just a dream." She settled back down in the bed and tried to get comfortable. She just couldn't get herself to cooperate. "My Lord?" Rin looked at his face. He looked so tired.

"Yes, Rin?" He glanced down at her, seeing her eyes were barely open yet she was wide awake.

"No one will listen to me. I have to threaten them before anything gets done. I just want this to go smoothly-but no one trusts me enough to even listen to a simple command. Why will they not listen?" She was confused. She offered them everything and yet they refused it all. She just wanted their trust and cooperation.

"They do not listen to you? That is foolish. Rin you are their Lord and Lady. They should be gracing your beckon call." He stroked her face and her eyes shot open. They showed to glow dark blue in the dark. "Come now, sleep. You are tired from not being obeyed." He laughed and she graced him with a small giggle. He only acted this way when he was with her-no one else. He was always so cold to others. She really was his only treasure. "Sleep for me Rin?" his claw stopped at the bottom of her jaw and sat there waiting for her answer.

"Only if you can fix this; and only if you tell me you love me-only if you are serious." She looked at him with all coldness. He nodded his head.

"I will tell you and help you to fix it. Now sleep." He started to stroke from the top of her nose to the bottom tip of her nose. Her eyes were getting heavier and heavier. She was almost asleep when she whispered her last words of the night,

"I love you, my Lord…" and she was gone like a rock thrown into the sea.

"And I will always love and cherish you." He kissed her lightly and then laid her down by herself, covering her up for the rest of the night. He rose from her bed and readied himself to leave. The sun would be up in three to four hours. He had to go back home. As he walked out of her chambers he caught sight of Ichigo walking back into his own chambers off to the side from Rin's. It was about three hundred yards away from Rin's screens. "Ichigo." He stopped in front of the screens and waited for him to come back out. "What were you doing?" Sesshomaru raised a brow at him.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I heard her scream so I was coming to check on her, but then I heard her say your name and I heard you speak with her-so I went back to my chambers." Ichigo bowed to Sesshomaru and asked to be dismissed.

"Not yet; another question, Ichigo," he waited for him to nod before continuing. "I haven't told you of her night-terrors. She gets them frequently-almost whenever she is too stressed and has migraines often when she gets them. She told me the people do not listen to her, is it true?"

"Yes, I am afraid that is true."

"She likes to be around joyful, trusting, honest creatures. Being here has stressed her to the point of choking in her sleep. Keep a close eye on her, and gain her trust Ichigo." He started to walk off when Ichigo continued to speak.

"I knew she didn't trust me but I wasn't going to push your orders of me on her if she didn't want them to be. I would always protect her even if she didn't trust me to do so. I promised you and I will carry that promise out." Ichigo bowed again and then went back into his chambers. Sesshomaru watched from over his shoulders and then continued to walk from the chambers to the outside of the castle. Once outside, he transformed and sped off to his own castle.

"Rin, Ichigo has the power to make them listen. Just trust him for me-if it's only for me." When he arrived back at his castle four hours later, the sun was just peeking over the horizon. He wasn't going to leave his room today-he wanted peace to think.

"Lady Rin! Wake up, it's mid-morning! You have lots to do today!" Missharo went to the trunk in the corner of the room and took out a red Kimono with black and White squiggles going everywhere. "Lady Rin! Come on now, you'll miss the court." Missharo walked over to Rin's bed and found that she wasn't there. "OH NO!" She ran out of Rin's room and scurried throughout the halls she finally decided that maybe Rin was in the gardens? So she went out to her favorite. Sure enough, there she was wrapped up in a blanket. She looked lonely and upset-she was facing the west. "Lady Rin!" Missharo ran to where her Lady was and stood behind her. She could see something around Rin's neck but decided not to say anything. "Lady Rin, are you okay?" Missharo walked around to the front of her Lady and kneeled to see her face. She was just sitting there-no tears but it looked like if she could cry-she would have done that long ago.

"Why does no one trust me Missharo? I have tried everything and I have always been raised in a hostile yet joyful environment. All I want is for everyone to be happy with their duties here and to do as I say without me having to be 'I will kill you in two seconds if you don't." Rin looked down at Missharo, "You have always been a nice friend to me Missharo, even if we haven't known each other for too long. Thank you." With that Rin got up and went back to her own chambers to get ready for the day. Today was going to be hard. "Missharo?" Rin was bathing and her maid was sitting on the other side of the screen.

"Yes, Lady Rin?"

"Do you think I should trust Ichigo? Lord Sesshomaru said he trusted him with his own life-but I am still not sure if I should-I just have this gut feeling that he's not doing it because of me but for Sesshomaru to prove something. I don't want him to do this for him I want him to do this because he wants to-not just because he was asked. When asked something you don't want to do in the first place, you tend to do it half-hearted. I want someone that does it with their whole heart. What should I do?" Rin sank lower into her bath, what in the world was she going to do now? She trusted Missharo right from the start-but Rin had just gotten this feeling she could, but with Ichigo it was different.

"Well, why don't you spend time with him? Getting to know him can't hurt you." Missharo then got up and walked into the bathhouse, getting the towel ready for Rin to dry with. "Come now, you'll be late." She smiled at her lady and felt for her too. Rin was so stressed and there was no need to be if she just looked further into things. "You will find a way to see things through, trust me." There was that word again. _Trust._ Maybe if she learned to trust others then maybe her own people would trust her.

"Thank you Missharo, you have enlightened me." With that Rin left and got ready for the court; she never once took her necklace off.

"Lady Rin, you have a visitor." Takasho stated plainly. This was the second time a visitor had come to her and this was the first time the visitor had been announced. "My Lady, I present to you Ichigo of the western lands-sent by Lord Sesshomaru." Takasho bowed low and then dismissed himself.

"Good afternoon, Lady Rin. I have news for you." Ichigo bowed and then walked closer to Rin. When she sat up and seemed to lean back he stopped and took a step back. She didn't like him to be so close to her. She wasn't like Sesshomaru. "My Lady, Lord Sesshomaru has sent me to protect and look after your well-being. Do you accept this mission I have taken on?" He peered up at her and looked wonderingly at the servant who was standing behind Rin's throne. Rin had trust in this creature, yet they had only known each other for a week or less. "Lady Rin?" She hadn't answered yet, she seemed to be caught in a trance or something thoughtful.

"Oh, yes, I am accepting only because Lord Sesshomaru has asked that I allow you in his absence to protect me. He trusts you so I guess I will have to learn to trust you as well." She sighed and waved him on. He walked out of the room one way and came back in through the screen doors behind the throne. He stood behind the servant, Missharo, who had Rin's trust. "Takasho, what else is on the agenda today?" She was bored and wanted to go outside and plant more flowers. Really, Rin wanted the people of the castle to move their butts and help out around the castle; they all acted like they couldn't think for themselves; like they had been brainwashed-_interesting._ "Takasho?" he had left the castle completely-or so they all had thought. He had disappeared after the announcement of Ichigo. "Ghande, could you look around for Takasho please. I am done for the day if he doesn't show."

"Yes Lady Rin." The guard left his post and went looking for the old man. Something had been troubling him this day-but no one had asked him what it was.

"Missharo, will everyone always be this glum?" Rin whispered. She was missing being outside and traveling. No one here was cheery, no one here was glad for life-they all were just there-nothing happening in their minds.

"Call for Rykoo. He knows how to talk to them. They listen to his words and do every command he gives out. Won't you try asking him?" Missharo hadn't moved from her position behind Rin and her head had never come up.

"I do not want Rykoo here. He's arrogant and selfish. I do not want him ruining what I have accomplished-even if it is small and feeble." She trailed off thinking up a storm of what she thought of her cousin. Nothing was going well for her here. "Ichigo…" She said the name as she thought up an idea. She remembered Sesshomaru had said that another reason he sent Ichigo here was because he could help her with her problem of the people. "Hn…" She turned around and saw that he was still standing back there surveying the crowd. "Ichigo, will you come and talk to me?" He looked over to her and his eyes were still in search mode. When he realized who had said his name his stare softened and he walked to be beside her.

"What is it you wish to speak of, my Lady?" He was still looking at her and when she turned to survey the crowd herself, he too returned to doing his previous duty.

"These people have no joy, no fun, no nothing-they're just there. They will not hear me when I speak to them. What shall I do?" she put her chin in her right hand and sighed deeply. She felt so lazy and bored lately. She wanted to go places and visit people-she wanted to come home to a beautiful castle and not a run down graveyard. "What has my father done?" She thought of her father and noted that she needed to go to the library and read up on his past and what he had done in his reign. "Ichigo, would you like to join me for lunch? I am so bored with being here. They are all so bland and tasteless." She waved to the crowd as she talked of them.

"I will join you. There is much I wish to talk to you about; however, you have to tell me that you honestly trust me. Not trusting me hurts my honor and Lord Sesshomaru's, since he is the one who sent me." Ichigo looked back to Rin. She was staring at him now. Had he struck a cord?

"We will talk more at lunch." With that she waved him off but he didn't leave. He stayed right there. "What?" She turned to look at him again.

"You didn't say you really trusted me." He raised his own eyebrow-waiting for something he knew wasn't coming.

"I said we will talk more at lunch-why must I repeat myself?" She glared at him as he bowed and walked away.

"My Lady!" The guard, Ghande, had come running back into the main hall. "The speaker has been murdered! He is out front! He has a scroll in his hand but I cannot get close enough to remove it." He stopped in front of her and knelt down. He was inhaling deeply and was getting shorter of breath instead of stabilizing.

"Ghande, what happened to you!?!" Rin stood and saw that his back had an arrow deep within it. "Ghande!" He fell over-dead. Rin lost her leg stability and landed on her knees in front of her seat. She didn't know what to do. She's never had to do any of this before and she needed help-Ichigo was the only one that could accomplish that.

"Guard!" Ichigo stepped forward to help Rin up and took his rule of protecting her. "Get him out of here; double the defense around the castle. No one is leaving and no one is getting in." He took Rin by the hand and helped her up the platform step and back to her chambers. She wasn't going anywhere. They could have lunch either in her chambers or in his either way-he didn't care-he wanted her safe and out of harms way. "Lady Rin, are you okay?" He looked her over just in case something could have happened to her.

"I am not the one who was killed and I am not the one who is injured! Ichigo, what's going on here!?"

"There has been a revolt going on within the lands. Lord Sesshomaru has been working on keeping it down and he has even tried to kill it completely-however it keeps rising after it is cut down, like a weed of sorts. You have just become Lady/Lord of this castle and part of the lands and you are also the fiancée of the great Lord Sesshomaru. The revolt will come for you first if they do not succeed at the main castle. Sesshomaru killed all who came to his castle a few nights ago. They had come to take over his rule-but they all failed. He was expecting them and knew their every move before they made it. You do not have this advantage because you are new to this. You are vulnerable and it is widely known. My Lady, we have to secure your castle and get the people on your side before there is another attack."

"Ichigo, I do not know how to do these things! I need help Ichigo; Lord Sesshomaru said that I could trust you to help me with this-he said you were a genius at these things. I need you Ichigo. Please help me?" Rin looked at him as he eyed her. He wasn't sure if he thought this was sincere or just plan hysteria because of what just happened.

"Seriously, are you okay?" Rin's stare turned into a glare and death stare.

"Ichigo, I am being serious. I don't ask for things I don't need and I have been needing help with this. I even asked Lord Sesshomaru. I am only Lady of this castle until I marry Lord Sesshomaru-then he is in charge-however, I want that part to be easy for him. I don't want my father's mistakes to be his stresses. Come now, help me out." She turned her attention to the necklace around her neck and she fingered the surface of the medallion. She loved this gift most of all-more than anything she's ever received.

"Do you really love him and not his power? Do you love him and not what he can give or get you? Not for his help but because he is himself? Do you really love him?" She couldn't help it. She hit him. She didn't know it but her fingers had been 'warming up', and when she slapped him two slash marks formed on his face. "I see. So you don't love him." He started to walk away and Rin snapped her acid whip stopping him in his tracks.

"You get one thing straight. I love Lord Sesshomaru and I always have. Nothing he does for me or gets me will change that. If he was poor I would love him-if he lost all of his power I would love him. If I had to die for his sake-then I would do it. I love him from the deepest depths of my heart and you are not going to make a mockery of it, Ichigo. I no longer need your help. I will find it else where. Thank you for you kindness and arrogance-you can leave." He started to leave and then she decided to say one last thing, "Leave my sight and my castle-I do not need you here. I can take care of myself." She turned around and left the main room of her chambers. She was angry and upset. How could Lord Sesshomaru trust someone like that? She was so angry she nearly broke everything in her room. She couldn't help it-she had to leave this castle, it was too stressful to stay any longer. She needed a break. So, she left without telling anyone. The only one who knew she had gone was Ichigo. He followed her to be sure she was going to be safe. He couldn't accomplish his goals with her out of the picture-Lord Sesshomaru would kill him if she was to get hurt. _Damn. I have to follow her to make sure._ He waited for her to be a good distance away and then decided to follow suit. She wasn't going to get away that easily.

"AAHHHHHHH!!!" Rin screamed at the top of her lungs-the biggest roar she could accomplish. "Why does this have to be so difficult?" She didn't understand how no one could trust that she was there for their best interests. That she wanted them to be happy-truly happy. She found a small pond with surrounding trees and decided she was safe there. She sat roughly, bruising her tail bone, and then tried to calm herself in order to meditate. Breathing slower and taking in bigger breaths she finally calmed herself. She moved her hands into a more comfortable position and then began thinking of her favorite flowers-lilies. She felt her body lighten and she knew that she was in her special place. She shifted her position and lay on her back in her field filled with light. It was warm here and most quiet. "Maybe if I walked around a bit?" She got up and looked around. Where should she go? She went to her left and found that even though she didn't like the feeling of this field, she kept going. She had thought of something to do-find another power. She already had her tail when she transformed and she had her acid whip. She remembered getting knowledge and she remembered her sight was becoming much keener. What would she find next? She walked up to a tree in the middle of nowhere. It began speaking to her.

"Why have you come this far?" The tree sounded many years old-if not centuries. Also, it sounded to be a man's voice; weak sounding but very strong. He had many branches that stretched many leagues into the sky and the leaves seemed a dark forest green. The sun was completely blocked out from all the branches and leaves.

"I am in search of something important to me." Rin replied. She didn't know what this tree was capable of doing-she had never seen one like this before-except for old Oakseno. He wasn't this enormous, but still fascinating all the same. "Do you know where I can find it?" Rin continued staring up into the tree looking for a place to rest.

"Maybe I do, but then again, I might not. What is it you want that is so important?" He sighed to show he was bored, but in truth he was happy to finally have a visitor.

"I am looking for my powers." Rin smiled when she said this. She stood there like that for a few seconds and then lowered her head and played with her fingers.

"I see. What have you found so far?" He opened his eyes to this and they were extraordinarily beautiful. They were clear with a distant dark, forest red. His pupils were vastly thin slits that seemed to rise above his eye color. His eyes were like hollow marbles-nothing in between the color of the eye and the outside; just empty space.

"I have found my acid whip and my ability to become invisible within my surroundings. I want to find something else though…something unique." Rin looked into his eyes with this. She hadn't seen eyes so beautiful. "Your eyes are so unique to the eyes of others-even old Oakseno. What is your name?" Rin stepped closer to find that the closer she got the more it seemed that he was drawling her in to him for something devastating…would she become trapped within herself again?? What was it about him that she wasn't comfortable with? Then it clicked with her. This was her power…this was her bad conscience. This was a test to see if she was worth showing her new power. "I know who you are," she took a step back and then another making sure she was back where she started, "And you cannot trick me. I want _my_ powers and you _will_ give them to me." She somehow had gotten angry with herself for what she was saying. How could she be so rude? She stepped back again.

"Too late little one, you do not earn your powers this time. Try again when you are ready. Maybe then I will know where you can find them." He chuckled mercilessly and evilly. She had failed. The test was to not be angry within a field of anger; to not be rude in a field of guiltlessness. She wasn't supposed to show fear-she was supposed to be emotionless and deal with the pursuer she was faced with. She had indeed failed and she kicked herself for it. As she walked back she found that she didn't feel the anger go away. It only built upon itself. Rin was building on it-not even knowing it. She was thinking of failing-in the test just before and in failing with her lands. What was she to do? She didn't know; she was angry and it was growing without mercy. She sat down hard on the grass and immediately started to meditate. When she found herself back at the pond, she stood and started to pace. Why did everything have to be so frustrating? Was this why Lord Sesshomaru didn't let anyone get close to him? Why he was always so negative? Did this happen to him as well? Rin finally sat down-again roughly-and she leaned into the tree next to her. How was she to accomplish anything? She still had teachings to get through today.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!" She let out another roar and then she lay down in the field of trees behind her. She stared-letting all frustrations out and breathing in new fresh air. How long had she been gone? Had Ichigo been there the whole time? "You can come out now, Ichigo." She sat up and tucked her legs under her. He emerged and sat across from her a good ten feet. "Why have you really been stalking me and angering me?" She looked blankly at him. She didn't want anyone to know what she was feeling anymore. She didn't want to grant them the kindness of a warning on how the day was going to be anymore. If they felt her emotion-fine…but they wouldn't see it in her eyes. "When do you leave?" With this last statement she let out a small growl. She despised him and he knew it. He wasn't a stupid Youki. He just pushed his luck too far.

"I leave when Lord Sesshomaru tells me to. I don't stalk you-I watch over you-per Lord Sesshomaru's request. I don't try to anger you; I just want to make sure you are not the reneging type. When are _you leaving_ this place?" He seemed to come closer but he hadn't moved at all. She thought about leaning back to get away from the looming Ichigo but then the thought about the old tree came into view. She wasn't supposed to back away. She had to stay strong.

"When I _feel_ like it." She sneered at him and showed a flash of fiery anger within her eyes. Ichigo thought to back away but stayed. Lord Sesshomaru showed this same anger. He mumbled under his breath, "You are both meant for each other." He stood and bowed before going back to his position in the forest.

She stood and went to sit next to the pond. Rin caressed her hands over the water finding that the acid pouring out of her fingers lingered on the top of the water. It never entered-even when she tried to mix them. "Ichigo, how do I mix them?" She seemed to be concentrating on this instead of her anger-so he left his position and went to help her.

"You don't. They mix when the water stops moving." He sat next to her Indian style and watched as she stopped her movements with the watery acid and watched.

"Water is forever moving. They won't mix." She looked at him with a blank expression. He took his hands and placed them on the surface of the water.

"Watch closely." He seemed to concentrate little of his power to his hands making the ever moving water still. Even the bubbles, fish and splashing water in the air stopped. "Watch your acid my Lady." She looked at the acid that was once on top of the water. It seemed to mix in and make a new substance. When it was finished all of the water seemed to have a new royal blue color-one with a hint of purple. "Ready?" He looked to her and she nodded her head. He twitched his fingers and the water began moving again. Only there was a slight difference within everything that had been there. They seemed to become smaller and tamer within their acts and movements.

"Infatuating." Rin couldn't believe it. Had they just worked together on something? "Ichigo, I believe I am ready to go back. I would like to come back here though." She stood and started to walk out of the forest and then remembered she could transform and fly. So, she did. Ichigo stayed for a little while longer and removed the acid from the water. He could move acids, liquids; you name it as if everything around him was at absolute zero. That's how he always caught up to his prey-all except the Inuyouki Lords and Ladies. They always seemed to have that higher initiative to know the danger coming before it got to them-this was why he was put so high up within Lord Sesshomaru's castle. They always won when the battle seemed to get out of hand because he would stop time for five minutes and let the militia take care of the enemy. By the time the power wore the other army was too few to fight and would call it quits. He removed the last of the acid and let it fall to the ground. He unfroze time and caught up with Rin-though he had to fly faster than normal because she was way ahead of him. He had to 'pause' everything so that they wouldn't call the search parties on her. She wasn't supposed to leave. When they finally arrived at the castle, she offered lunch. Ichigo accepted and he found that she was somewhat calm-although she was still a ticking time bomb. "Tell me, when is Lord Sesshomaru going to come back for me? When the revolt is over or when my two weeks are up?" She looked up from her meal with Ichigo and watched as he finished his bite and took a drink from his chalice.

"He hasn't given me any details on time. He just asked me to be your personal bodyguard. That's all that I know. What two weeks are you speaking of?" He stopped with the question then continued to eat.

"You know, he told me what was said between the two of you, all you had to say was that he didn't want you to tell me all the details." She chuckled a little bit and then pushed her plate away from herself. She was full and ready for a little more relaxing time. She wanted to plant more flowers and relax next to her small stream she had found in her own garden. No one was allowed in her gardens except herself and Ichigo for now. But when she left this castle for Lord Sesshomaru's, she would leave her chambermaid to tending it. "I am so frustrated. Why is that?" It was a trick question, but she wanted to say it out loud; it made her feel better. "Ichigo, where should I go first? Lady Naomi or Lady InuKimi?" She really didn't know who to go to first. Maybe Naomi? No, Lady InuKimi. "Never mind, I want to go to Lady InuKimi." She stood and everyone there stood as well until she left the room-Ichigo following closely behind her.

"Lady Rin, when are you going to declare that you will no longer be living here?" Ichigo always had heads up when Lord Sesshomaru left-he told them. Rin, however, seemed as though she would leave and tell no one.

"Do not worry; they will know when I see fit for them to. They have to earn it. Might you pass the word?" She sneered and chuckled at herself. She found it funny that she felt that way but then she felt that she wasn't worried about this new feeling.

"You sound more and more like an Inuyouki belonging to Lord Sesshomaru each day. It makes me sound foolish for saying it, but you seemed almost Human when I first met you." He laughed and stopped to hold his sides. When he was done he noticed that she was angry with him again. "I am sorry, but you did. You could never have been Human though-Lord Sesshomaru hates them." He saw that she seemed to be hurt by that statement but then she seemed even angrier than before.

"I was _never_ HUMAN, and of course Lord Sesshomaru wouldn't love a HUMAN-they are filthy, ungrateful creatures that need to be destroyed. DO you understand this _statement_ Ichigo?" She looked angrily and evilly at him knowing he understood her anger, but not exactly why she was angry.

"I understand completely Lady Rin, forgive my outburst." He bowed and then waited for her to continue walking to Lady InuKimi's chambers.

"Rin! I have been waiting for hours for you! Where have you been?" Lady InuKimi was always the first but when Naomi wasn't with Rin she became worried that her son's bride to be might have gone out and gotten herself killed. "Did you have any guards with you where you were?"

"Yes, my Lady, Ichigo was with me. I went out to meditate and cool down some of my anger. I am sorry if I worried you."

"Child, I never worry, just speculate." She chuckled. "Thank you, Ichigo, I have it now, you can leave." InuKimi watched him leave and then she looked at Rin. "You are not allowed to leave the castle without telling the guard. Luckily, Ichigo was with you and thought to freeze time enough to let you leave and come back. I knew you weren't here at the castle without going to look for you. Everyone was frozen in time. I actually got to have a moment of peace without being bothered by one of your annoying servants!" InuKimi chuckled again and was joined by Rin.

"You're right I had forgotten. I am sorry. He had just made me so angry, and to top that, the creatures here are not making things easier. How do the Inuyouki do it?"

"That is something I cannot answer. We all rule in our own way and sometimes it works and sometimes it doesn't. You have to find your own groove in this place and go with it. That's just how it works." She smiled with her teeth and then walked away. Rin followed and waited for her instructions. "Today, Rin, we are going to learn about satisfaction, pleasure, and taming a feeling you cannot raise without quenching…"

"Naomi, when can I finally go back and get that power? I failed the first time. I hate failing." Rin continued to gripe the whole time she was sitting with Naomi. She couldn't help it-it just all came spilling out. "I'm sorry, am I griping again?" Naomi nodded her head and then closed her eyes again-going back into meditation. "It's just that I don't want to let anyone down…what is it that compels my conscience to do the things it does?" Rin was up and pacing by now Naomi had long given up trying to teach today's lesson-clearly Rin needed to vent. "How could I fail? I mean I wasn't really backing down, I was just getting ready for an attack right? I don't know, maybe I was backing down…But really I didn't want to, he made me do it. He draws things in with his extraordinary eyes. You should have seen them Naomi!" Rin sat down next to Naomi and watched as she sat straighter and acted to be intently listening. "Naomi, I cannot concentrate on anything else but conquering this conscience within me."

"Then maybe you should try until you do." Naomi's eyes seemed to get bigger with her sentence and then go back to normal-as if saying she was done listening about the old tree. "I do believe though, that this tree wouldn't be so old or look it if it had just now been put there. It has been there for a very long time…almost as if it was there long before you were thought of. Do you understand that some of the things you experience while inside your special place intermingle with the worlds of your ancestors'? You could unlock powers that have long been thought of as extinct for your family. You could be more powerful than anyone ever thought of if you knew how to unlock these things and if you knew how to advance and conquer them, you would be the most powerful demon in the world."

"What are you talking about? Lord Sesshomaru is the most powerful as of now…I cannot surpass him, I wouldn't ever!" Rin was getting worried, as much as she wanted to conquer that tree, if she was going to become all powerful-more so than Lord Sesshomaru-then she didn't want to do it.

"You don't have to use them to overpower him! You can always just have them just in case you needed to use them. You want children don't you?"

"Yesss…" Rin was becoming impatient.

"Then you could always use them to protect your family. Not only that but what if Lord Sesshomaru in some ordeal somehow-not that it would happen-got hurt and could no longer fight? Wouldn't you like to step in with the assurance that you could protect and save him from death?" Naomi stopped and waited to see if Rin would let it sink in or if she would just blow it off.

"I would like to be able to do that. But, wouldn't I doing this also insure that my children will be all powerful as well?" Rin's eyebrows rose with her statement/question. "Wouldn't that insure that they would be able to rule in their father's place without my worrying of their safety and power?" She pondered. Naomi only nodded her head. "How do I conquer this tree?"

"Lady RIN!" Ichigo had been searching for hours now. He had thought he saw her leave, but what if he had been wrong and she hadn't left, that would mean that she was there unprotected. "Lady RIN!" He searched faster and even more so in depth.

"What are you looking for?" This creature came wondering out of the dark forests. "Is this 'Lady' you look for lost?" He smiled a toothy grin. He wanted to know where this 'Lady' could be. She could be nutritious.

"I do not need your help or input. She isn't lost, she's hiding." Ichigo hated being wrong. She wasn't here. He couldn't even smell her scent anywhere. "I am leaving." He transformed and raced back to the castle. Something wasn't right.

"Naomi, something isn't right. I feel someone approaching." Rin stood and turned around in time to see two enemy soldiers racing down the hall to get to Naomi's room. "AGH!" Rin bowed low to Naomi and Naomi disappeared. The guards by Naomi's chamber doors had been killed and now the room was being filled with the enemy. Rin opened her box-and heard nothing. She saw light-bright and piercing-bellowing out of the box. It filled the room and seemed to disintegrate all that entered. She felt faint after just little power had been poured out. She closed the box and locked it. Someone was behind her-she didn't know who; but she trusted them enough to turn around before blacking out.

Ichigo made it to the castle-only after cutting down a few hundred demons and Humans along the way-only to find that Lady Rin was no where. The whole castle was in shambles and there was no one alive. He went to Rin's chambers first, then Lady InuKimi's. When he found no one, he went to Naomi's and found ashes everywhere-except the area around a single chair. He went quickly to his own chambers to find the door locked and sealed with a barrier. "Let me in!" He heard ruffling beyond the door and saw Naomi's face appear before him. "Will you let me in?" He was aggravated.

"Are they all gone?" Naomi didn't seem concerned with it just wanted to make sure that she didn't have to keep the barrier up anymore.

"No one but me is alive out here." He gritted his teeth. "Let me in."

"You weren't here to protect Lady Rin were you?" Naomi raised a brow. "Where is she?" When she saw his face drop she came fully into view. "Don't tell me that she is gone." He nodded his head and got punched in return. "You IDIOT, do you have any clue as to who attacked? This is awful! Find her now!" She hit him again and then went back into the enclosed chambers. His face hurt. He fell to his knees. He knew who had attacked, but he was going to die of Lord Sesshomaru's hands before he could get to her.

"I HAVE FAILED!!!" He screamed and yelled and threw a fit worthy of a spoiled Human king. Then he felt something weird happen. He felt himself being shaken-everything in front and around him becoming unfocused and faded-then darkness. He sat up in his bed. "A dream?" His mate was sitting up next to him with a look of worry.

"Having another nightmare love?" She started to caress his cheeks and wipe his forehead. "What was it about this time?" She saw he was calming but not totally. He was burning up. His body was covered in sweat. "You need a cool cloth. Shall I get you one?" She looked him in the eyes and saw fear and disgust. "It was only a dream love, no need to be so angry with yourself; do you want a cool cloth for your head?" He nodded and got up to stretch. When she came back he had changed into fresh pants and was getting back into their bed. "Here. Put this on your head. You'll feel better I promise."

"Something just doesn't feel right. Someone is here watching, waiting. I have to go check on Lady Rin. I will be back shortly." He rose and put on a shirt, leaving quietly. He went across the hall and down a ways knocking lightly on Rin's chamber door. No one answered so he went in. Ichigo looked to his left and saw Rin was sleeping seemingly peaceful like. He stayed watching for over an hour. What was he waiting for? He crouched down and started his search of the room. When he was done he went to the next room and searched it and then the next. When he was done with the third room he researched it and did the same with the first two. He finished and sat Indian style on the cool floor. Watching her again as she slept. What was he waiting for?

"Ichigo why have you been searching my chambers?" Rin had woken after hearing him open the screen door entering the second room. "What are you in search for?" She sat up keeping the covers over her body-even though she was dressed she didn't want him to see her night clothes.

"Something doesn't feel right. I had a dream, and you had been hurt, killed, or kidnapped. I don't feel that you are safe."

"You searched my chambers, did you not?" he nodded his head, "You found nothing out of the ordinary?" Ichigo shook his head. "Then I am safe until morning. Please go get some sleep." Ichigo rose and bowed low to the Lady. Then he quietly left her chambers. 'Naomi, is there something wrong?' Rin waited for an answer that never came. She drifted back to sleep and was awoken after sun rise. "Missharo, do you feel uncomfortable?"

"No, why do you ask, my Lady?" Missharo looked at Rin as if she was confused. She felt his presence there-it always made demons and Humans alike uneasy. He was in a foul mood and she felt it. But, she wouldn't ruin a seemingly perfect day over her feelings. Rin needed a good day.

Rin went through her normal day routines-nothing out of the ordinary. Ichigo still felt that something was up and watched her closely-barely letting anyone too near her. He felt anger and contentment around the castle. Someone was near and waiting. But waiting for what? "Ichigo?"

"Yes, Lady Rin?" He pulled forward and kept his head down as they talked with each other.

"What is this uneasy feeling? Teach me." She stopped and looked him over. He looked rigid today. "Are you feeling ok?" She looked concerned. She couldn't have him sick. That wouldn't help her cause in any way.

"I am fine, I feel uneasy. Something doesn't feel right."

"What doesn't feel right?" They continued walking to a bench in her gardens.

"I feel anger, contentment, and the presence of something big. I haven't a clue what it could be, but I feel like I know who it could be."

"I see. Well, there is nothing we can do about it now. We have things to tend to. I have to go and see Lady InuKimi. See you at dinnertime." He stood with her and bowed low as she nodded her head and then walked back into the castle. She felt a presence but not one she felt she should fear or be worried about. She thought she recognized the scent but it was too faint a smell to be counted as evidence that the presence was who she thought it to be. Lady InuKimi seemed to be in a good mood and gave evidence enough in her katana lesson for the day.

Ichigo searched the grounds leaving no stone unturned or untouched. He got close to the central tower and saw a glowing ball leave the grounds. His first thought was that it was Rin. Then he thought about his dream and decided against following it. He had used too much of his powers and so he couldn't freeze everything so soon. Especially since he was so gruff with his self today. He went looking for her first with Naomi and when she wasn't there he went to look with Lady InuKimi. She was leaving the Lady's chambers when he spotted her.

"Ichigo, what is the matter?" she saw his concern and thought that he was going to drag her back to her own chambers for the day.

"I saw the creature and I want everyone on lock down now." Rin glared at him then thought better of it. She could always talk to Naomi later.

"Alright, let us call up the court." She was uneasy about it, but trusted that he was right. "We will go on complete lock down. No one leaves their stations or rooms for anything. Were do you want me to stay? My chambers or with your family?"

"You can stay in your chambers, but I will be right outside the screen."

"What about your family?"

"They will be with Naomi. Do not worry about them." He stuck out his elbow and she took it into her arm. They walked back as if confiding information and as if in gossip about the newest arrivals. When they reached her chambers, they unlinked and Rin went in. Missharo was waiting.

"What is going on? I heard that you are announcing something severe."

"I am. Complete lock down. No one goes anywhere and no one leaves." Rin quickly dressed into something light and comfortable-also adorning her body with her armor given to her and made just for her use by Totosai. It had the fang from Ryuukotsusei-for protection, and Naomi's- for the power to repel objects of a sharp nature. She grabbed her katana and tucked her necklace in so it wouldn't go anywhere or be seen by anyone. When she was finished, she left with Ichigo walking swiftly behind her-hand on his sword ready for anything. There was a bang outside the gates and both rushed to see what it was. Looking out of the tower, Rin saw enemy soldiers pour in from all directions into the main gate and preparing to break down the front gates to enter the castle. "Ichigo! They are pouring into the castle!" She hurried to continue going down the stairs but was stopped by Ichigo grabbing her arm. "Let go, I will defend my own castle!" she brushed him away and darted down the tower. Ichigo could only stay caught up with her. He couldn't stop her from wanting to defend something that was hers to defend but he was supposed to defend her. So when they finally got to the bottom he had plans to fight everything coming her way and would only let the weak ones by so she could fight-of course if they were to be too strong for her to handle, he would step in.

"Lady Rin!" the counselor yelled as he saw her in full uniform. "What are you doing? You must get to safety!" he continued to beg and plead with her until she gave him a look of grave impatience. Then he ran to his own safe place.

"There!" Ichigo pointed to the east where soldiers were coming in. "Stay back and if any get past me-kill them." Rin nodded her head and did as she had been instructed. They came fast and with many. When one got past the slashing and beheading of Ichigo-she would slash and behead them. She was doing well for the most part until this one soldier nearly took her head off. She was so enraged that she dropped her katana and released her acid whip. No one escaped it. Ichigo could only get behind her and continue on with his own fighting. Cutting this arm off this one and beheading the next. Slashes multiple across this ones chest and gutting the next. It was weird how they just kept coming and coming. There was no end to them. Rin was making cries of agony a trend. She grew to lust for them from each victim she was to kill. It was an addiction she knew she would have to quit. "Ichigo, how many on your side!?" She was barely huffing and puffing but was breathing with slight aggressiveness.

"About twenty more, how many over there?" He stole a glance at her and saw she had a few cuts one of them deep. Otherwise, she was doing perfectly. Lord Sesshomaru would have been proud to see her fighting like she was-he wouldn't be happy she was hurt-but he would be delighted in her achievements over the past few weeks. She was fighting like she had done this everyday-like the lessons she was going through were just warm-ups and exercises for her mind and body.

"Not many-too busy to count." She started laughing. She stole a glance out to see that about thirty or forty were still coming her way. She saw none else. "Ichigo, come behind me!" He cut down the last he was working on and jumped out of the way of the swords coming his way. Once behind Rin, and the man she was working to beat was beheaded in a violent twisting, she unlocked her box. She closed her eyes and all time seemed to be still. She opened them-there was no sound. She looked around to see no one was moving-not even the ones in mid-step or air. "Thank you." She whispered. She closed her eyes again and meditated her energy. She didn't know if her new trick would work but she was willing to try it. She opened her eyes and concentrated her powers to accumulate at her hands and into the box. The box started to glow-her nose started bleeding.

She tasted the blood on her lips as it trickled slowly into her mouth. Sweet liquid as it was she had to conquer this trick in order to grow and to defeat her foes. "Ready?" Ichigo touched her shoulder and signaled being ready. She opened the box and let the white light of electricity flow throughout the room. The power of the blast turned even the dust in the room into non-existence. Nothing remained-except Ichigo and herself. "I feel faint." She wavered and fell to her knees. Ichigo tried to help her to her feet but she waved him off. She wanted to sit there. She quickly closed the box and locked it. Rin scanned the room with a dazed look in her eyes. She felt blood trickle down her right leg and still tasted the blood on her lips from her continuing nose bleed. "Ichigo, is it over?" He nodded his head and she had him help her up. Before exiting the room Rin fainted from loss of blood and was carried back to her chambers.

"Rin, are you feeling better?" Missharo was standing next to Rin's bed with a cloth dabbing the sweat beads from her head. "You are healing, but it will take time as everything always does."

"How long have I been laying here healing?" Rin tried sitting up and found that she could do it with some ease. "My head is killing me." She quickly lays down due to her head exploding continuously.

"You have been sleeping for over a day now. Are you feeling any better?"

"What happened?" Ichigo walked in and saw that Rin was up and walked over. He bowed low and handed a scroll to Rin. "What is this?" Rin looked confused and a little annoyed. Why did she have to read when her head hurt so badly? She sat up anyways.

"It's a scroll found by the front gate. It was being carried by one of the soldiers attacking the castle."

"Hmm…" She unraveled the scroll and started to read aloud. "Attack when you see fit to making sure none are left. Take what you must and be sure to burn it down. I have no interest in the castle, but rather the Lady that inhabits it. Her beauty is being called one of profound nature. Being something ravishing to have, she would be perfect to add to my collection. Haroi, do not fail me." Rin threw it to the floor and shifted herself to lean against the head of the bed. "Ichigo, I want to speak with you. Missharo, you may leave." She was looking out the window-peeved from anything and everything.

"But I was told to stay with you until you were completely healed." Missharo was worried; she wasn't supposed to leave even if Rin asked her too.

"MISSHARO!" Rin screamed her name so loud that her nose started bleeding once more. She tried resorting back to calmness. "I asked you to leave." Rin let the anger and annoyance pour out of her eyes-burning them in the process. Her head was pounding like it hadn't before. It was like it was exploding inside. Missharo bowed her head low and left the chambers. She had been shocked at Rin's outburst. "Ichigo, I need something for this migraine. What happened after I closed the box?" She turned her head towards him and had a look of pure pain on her face.

"I will close the window and light a candle or torch. Shall I speak softly?" Ichigo walked over to the window and closed it-blocking all sun light. He left and went into the hall and found a torch to put inside the room right by the door. Ichigo closed the screen and sat on a cushion lying on the floor. "What is it, my Lady?" Ichigo had been worried something was wrong but then he realized that she was only in severe pain for the most part.

"I am sick-homesick." She looked at Ichigo and there had been a distant longing for home. Rin began to cry silently. This would be the only other person she would show her feelings too. They had spent three months in the same castle and they were trusting allies now. She trusted him not to think any different. "I feel like such a fool. The people do not listen and I fight to keep them safe and I cannot even do that. Yeah I have a box and I have demonic powers but they are not developed enough to do what I want. How can Lord Sesshomaru want someone so fragile?" She looked to the end of her bed and saw that there was something hanging off the canopy. "What is that?" She crawled slowly to the end of the bed wiping the tears from her eyes as she went. "Is that my necklace?" It was but it didn't look like it from her angle. She reached for it and turned to see it in the light. It was her necklace but the right side was completely gone. "What happened to it?" She looked at Ichigo who only looked away. "Ichigo, what happened to it!?" He reached into his shirt and brought out the other piece.

"It snapped in half from the demonic pressure you had built up. There is nothing to be ashamed of; you just need to work on them." He handed her the other half and saw that it had only made things worse. "What importance does that necklace have that you would be so upset, my Lady?" Ichigo didn't understand why something so small and easy to fix was so devastating.

"Lord Sesshomaru gave this to me; it had his family crest on it, and it had Love Forever Blossoms Affection as the Moonlight Flower. He refers to me as his moonlight flower, and now it is broken." She set the pieces down in front of herself. What was she to do now? She was not going to ask him for another one or for him to fix it even though it would make her feel better if he did.

"Can you just put these on my vanity?" She handed them to Ichigo. "What of the court while I have been asleep? Has anything different happened? Who took control?" She was lying on her side now facing Ichigo, her head on her pillow and her satin covered hands under it. Rin's silky hair, covering all of her upper body protruding from the covers, is being twisted in her fingers as she thinks and talks.

"The court has been informed of their duties while you are not there or here. They have also put into effect a new training for your guards so that they don't fall over and die of heart attack every time an enemy comes knocking." Rin laughed at this. Well, it was true, in a sense, because they did if the sword didn't kill them first. "The head minister has appointed a new apprentice Chi cobra. You have to approve, of course, but that is his planned successor. Also the-."

"Ichigo?"

"Yes?" She had interrupted him. He hated interruptions but this was the first time he had seen Rin interrupt anyone.

"I want to put together a group. Something of sorts anyways, and the only ones allowed in this group are Lord Sesshomaru, you, me and any successors that are planned to succeed their current staff. I don't want someone to succeed without me knowing them well. I want to trust my people but they won't trust me so I will treat them as they have treated me- untrusting kindness." She continued to think and Ichigo went on with his sentence and what had happened in her 'absence'.

Rin sat up quickly in her bed, hearing something outside of her door. She breathed in slowly-through her nose and out her mouth. "Hello?" Getting up out of her bed and clothing herself with a light kimono, Rin walked to her door. "Who's there?" She paused; "Ichigo?" She stopped hearing something stir on the other side of the door. She sniffed the air to see if she could catch scent of what it was. It was a familiar scent-one she often loved to just relish in. She breathed in again trying to get the scent into her senses, on her mind so that it was still there when it left. Then, she caught it. Blood. That's why the scent was here, because it was hurt and it was needing someone to tend to it...but why not go to its mother or one of its servants? Why Rin? She sniffed again and then accessed how much blood was being lost. Enough, but not enough to kill him. Just enough to cause him to be out of the game a while. Rin ran the rest of the way to the door and slid it open. It slammed with a loud enough thud that Ichigo came running out of his room with his katana to his side.

"My Lord!?" Ichigo quickly bowed low and then came to help him up from his sitting position against the opposite wall from Rin's room. "My lord, what happened?"

"Lord Sesshomaru! What happened to you!?" Rin looked so worried but Sesshomaru didn't care, he was finally seeing her again. Three months away from her and only hearing and seeing her in letters took toll and he missed her greatly. However, there had been another revolt at the castle and there were thousands. Where all of these warriors were coming from he didn't know. But, he finally understood what was happening around him. The Eastern Lands had a new Lord as well, only he didn't just want the Eastern lands-he wanted the Western as well. "My Lord, please tell me!" Rin let a tear fall, and in that moment time seemed to stop by itself-no help from Ichigo-and the sound of the tear hitting the cool floors was deafening to the Youki Lord. He seemed to snap out of his trance and look to his mate and his loyal best friend.

"The castle was attacked. I went out to attack it head on and found myself up against someone I had forgotten about long ago." _He had gotten better at fighting in combat but he was still no match. In fact, I believe the battle between the both of us lasted at least twice as long as they had been when we were younger._ _He was faster and more keen on senses, he watched his opponent and didn't misjudge as he used to. After the fight that took place so long ago, I thought he wouldn't ever show up at my door step again. _"I killed him, but it won't be long before his 'Lord' comes to avenge him. After all, we were all best friends long ago." Sesshomaru stood up and walked into Rin's chambers, Ichigo and Rin looked at each other and then followed. "What happened here? Where you hurt badly?" He turned around and looked at Rin. She just stared back at him and waited for him to continue. He didn't want to talk privacy matters in front of Ichigo, Rin knew. "Ichigo, thank you, you may go back to your family now." He bowed to his Lord and then to his Lady turning to leave the room. "We will talk more tomorrow." Ichigo nodded and then returned to his own chambers. "Rin." She walked up to him and hugged him, careful not to hurt him, she squeezed tightly and then kissed him on the cheeks.

"I have missed you my Lord. Tell me, what happened to you?" Rin looked to him for answers and found that she would be the first to spill news and stories. "Well, I am guessing I slept well throughout a day after the castle was attacked. I had had the feeling like something was coming and when Ichigo and I went to look out the towers we saw them storming the castle. So, I went to go fight them and Ichigo grabbed my arm and told me no. I told him I was allowed to protect my own castle, he agreed and let me fight, but only the ones that got past him. It was actually kind of fun, except when I used my box at the end to obliterate the enemy-my energy was spent with that one use, I fainted when the battle was over." She left it at that. Rin didn't want to tell him she had a huge gash on her upper torso above her left hip. Nor did she want to tell him that her necklace had broken when she used her box. She smiled a half smile up at him, and made her eyes only say she missed and loved him. He continued to stare at her.

"Don't lie to me Rin." His stare became a little annoyed. Why did he have to go through this same old garb every time she didn't want him to know something he already knew?

"I didn't lie, I told you the truth." He continued to stare at her. "Okay, fine. I got a couple of cuts and a gash above my left hip...and, I ended up breaking the necklace when the power from my box was released. It couldn't handle the pressure from the energy the box was letting out. I'm so sorry, Lord Sesshomaru." She looked up into his eyes and found nothing.

"Hn..." He thought a moment and then realized that maybe he could just have it fixed for her and then present it to her again. Only this time, he would make sure the necklace would withstand the pressures of demonic energy. Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around her and let his head fall to meet hers. "Well, let me see this gash. Has the castle servants tended to it well?" She nodded her head and then she showed the scab that was still left from the gash. It was healing nicely. "Healing as usual. Where is your necklace?" He looked around the room and saw it there on the vanity. "Don't worry about it. It's not worth the worry or sadness." She looked up at him and he kissed her forehead. "Someday..." Sesshomaru trailed off into thought. He needed tended to and Rin was the only one he wanted to treat it. Besides, they both needed rest. While Rin dressed his wounds, Sesshomaru told her what had happened at his castle. She knew he was leaving out some details and figures, but she decided he would tell her when he felt she should know about them. "The Eastern Lord wants my lands." Rin looked up from his wounds only for a second then went back to dressing them. Why would the Eastern Lord want his lands? He was old and he had seemed really nice and kind when she had met him before. Did something happen to him? Was he angry with Lord Sesshomaru too?

"I don't understand, why would he want your lands? He seemed content last I had seen him. What happened? Is he angry with you or something?" Rin was confused, and done with his wounds. They would heal and Sesshomaru would be healthy as normal.

"His son has succeeded him. He died not wanting his son to rule, but his daughter to. His son wasn't going to make a great Lord as his father wanted him to be. His son is devious and untrustworthy. The daughter was what a real ruler should be and the Youki Lord saw this. When the son found out of the plans after his father died, he went into rage and tried to kill his sister and her family. They are somewhere in hiding, somewhere here in the Western lands. I told them to hide here until things cooled, but now that things have quieted he wants to pursue his dream of ruling all of Japan. His first target is the Western provinces." Sesshomaru looked over his wounds and managed to get one lick in before Rin washed them clean. _Mmmm..._

"Lord Sesshomaru, what happened at your castle? How did you get hurt like this?" Rin could sit comfortably now that Sesshomaru was taken care of.

"I was fighting with someone else not worth mentioning. He was faster than I had remembered last, so he was able to get one or two slashes in before he died. I just don't understand why he would come back after all this time." Why he had chosen to take the paths he took. But, we all have our reasons, and he was entitled to his. "Go back to sleep…" He hugged Rin tightly and tucked her into bed, then, waited for her breathing to soften before reclining on the other side and napping lightly.

Part 2

Affections


End file.
